O Matsu
by RaeOfHearts
Summary: Kayura is a Warlord and Steve is a Super Hero. They have their own worlds, their own battles, and their own alliances but they're falling madly in love with each other. Too bad Kay's time in the Nether Realm was more than just a vacation, can they handle it together or will they fall apart? Kayura x Steve (Lot of fluffy cuteness intended.)
1. Prologue

O Matsu

 **Yay! Welcome back! More Kayura and Steve but this will definitely be more focused on them with some of the other Ronin and Avengers stuff combined. There might be some more mature stuff in here later, but I will either warn you or change the rating. (I haven't quite decided how mature just yet.) Feel free to comment and let me know if there's anything cute that you would like to see happen! I'm open to exploring how their relationship grows. :)**

Prologue

The air was cool as she trudged through the snow up to the castle, the sky was clear and she shivered as she looked up at the stars and moons. She shook as her armor vanished and she felt the cold take her despite every thought urging her to move. Darkness soon followed the cold and a pleasant dream came.

Kayura missed him terribly, had it only been a week since she knew the man? A god in every right who seemed to find her as attractive as she found him. A single red thread broke her pleasant dreams of the man with the golden hair and she felt it tug. Her eyes fluttered open, she was so tired but dreams were not the real thing. She wanted his warmth for real, not an illusion of it. She pushed herself to her feet in the terrible winter, when was the last time the nether realm had a winter? She never remembered snow before.

She managed to stumble to the gate only feet away and knocked with a heavy hand. The air was freezing her throat with every breath and her arms were starting to go numb. She slid to her knees and she mumbled, "please, let there be someone..."

She could feel the cold grab her strength again and she collapsed into the dust. She would just sleep for a little while and knock was a creak and groan and she felt someone grab her up. Her eyes were too heavy to see who saved her from the cold but she felt the darkness again. It wasn't until she was warm that her eyes opened to the familiar castle.

"Bout time you woke up," said a male voice.

She squinted as she sat up and saw blue hair, "Tenku-Sama?"

The man who sat by her bed should have been long dead. His hair and eyes were both the same, but there was something dark behind his eyes and in his smile. He wore an all black kimono like he was morning and carried a bow against his back. He smiled as he reached to pour her some tea, "glad to see you didn't freeze."

She sat up slowly and looked at him with suspicion, "but you're...am...I?"

"No," he said as she took the cup, "but I definitely am. The Yomi was a lot stronger than Hoshi assumed it was."

"The armor of death," Kayura said as she warmed her hands on the cup and then looked him over. He was pale as death, "are you Yurei?"

"Goodness no," he smirked and pinched her cheek. "Real but only of this world now."

Kayura sipped her tea, "we're in the same castle?"

"Yes, I was pretty surprised too," he said as he looked her over. "You look like you've had a hard week."

"You really need to talk to Sage about showing off," she frowned.

Rowen shrugged, "what can I say, that man has the charms of Denzel Washington but all the brilliance of reading the room like a blind elephant."

She was quiet for a moment and looked at him with her brilliant blue eyes.

He leaned over and hugged her, "I'm sorry for putting so much burden on you. The armors were a mistake."

"Most definitely," she replied. "But...I can't say it was all bad."

He raised an eyebrow but ignored her comment as she sipped down the tea. She was feeling better at a moments notice, "is this..."

"Yeah...some flower from the mountains," he said with a shrug. "Is that how you Warlords always seemed to one up and never be tired or injured?"

"The flower of the stars is a very potent healer," she said slipping out of the bed. "Why am I here?"

"I shouldn't say."

"I'm here to see someone," she asked and he only nodded with a deep breath out.

He reached for a pipe and lit it, taking a deep breath and letting out a puff of fragrant smoke, "yes but you don't have to go now, it can wait..."

She still had Steve on her mind, "no, I want to go as soon as possible."

"She asks that you be presentable at least," he replied with another slow puff of smoke. "There is a bath waiting for you and a change of proper clothing."

Kayura looked down at the filthy human clothes, it was definitely no way to be presented in the dynasty court and then rubbed her neck wishing for her long hair again. She loved having it done up in a rich fashion that befit wearing silks. "Will you show me?"

"Yes, if you would like," he said putting down the pipe and standing up to meet her. They started out of the room together and down the maze of halls, "how is she..."

"A mess..."

"And the kids?"

"A wreck."

"And Kento?"

"He's fine."

Rowen laughed at her last comment, "I always disliked his crazy optimism. How are you?"

She looked at him, "I want to go back."

"That's a first," Rowen analyzed looking at the small woman. She seemed so small to him in that moment. Where was the raging beast who kicked his ass on several occasions. This meager and mild mannered woman seemed so...lost. "Why?"

She rubbed her arm, she had known Rowen a long time. She liked the man a lot, after all, he decided not to kill her despite how many times Badiman had used her body to try and kill him. It's hard to be friends with someone like that. Even if Kento was the optimist, he was never a forgiving one, but Rowen couldn't stay mad at anyone willing to be better versions of themselves. Was she better? She felt terribly weak but not because of Steve. In the last week she had her head smashed by a nendo; broken by Sage; possessed by her own armor; and then fighting Kunito several times and not winning several of those times. Long week for sure and all she could think about was how to get back to her blonde god.

He had proposed right?

She didn't dream that?

He wanted to be with her and her crazy life?

Rowen noticed her lost in her thoughts, "seriously, Kay. You can't go meet them like this..."

He saw her cheeks turn red as she rubbed her arm nervously, "I think I've fallen in love..."

"God, it better not be Ryo..."

"No," she interrupted as they approached the bath house. "No...you met him a few times. Steve Rogers."

Rowen tried to remember that name, "oh...isn't he...OH! Captain America? Captain...bloody hell...America?"

She scrunched her nose at his reaction, "you don't approve?"

"No," he replied, "I mean...wait...he's a soldier...and an Avenger...You saw what they did to New York and Sacovia."

"Have we not done similar," she asked. "And aren't we just soldiers as well when all things are said and done?"

"I mean...damn," he said rubbing his face. "Just be careful, Kay. You have plate full enough with this sort of stuff, do you really want to go down a path of super spies and aliens."

She smiled at him as she opened the door to the bath house, "yeah...I kind of think I do."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Steve looked at the beast that slept on his couch now, "you know, I'm sure I am not zoned to have wild animals for pets."

The beast looked at him with a big yawn, he was basking in the sun rays that fell on the couch. He stretched out his paws with a growl and jumped down as the man shut his apartment door. Steve held up a bag of food from a local diner, "you okay with burgers again?"

The beast head butt him and rubbed against him with a purr.

"Guessing that's an okay," he said to the tiger.

The tiger wasn't there all the time, but Steve kept the window near the fire escape open so that cat could let himself in. It made his small apartment cold but he didn't spend much time at home as it was. So he was sure that the big cat was able to find its food most of the time but he liked the beast for its strange company. It was a strangely smart creature who didn't seem to have an opinion one way or another about his love life. Months had passed since Kay had left to the Nether Realm. Passing Thanksgiving, Christmas and New Years without her seemed lonely. Natasha had found out what he had said, had been nagging him for weeks about when, why and how.

Steve took a burger out and White Blaze snatched it out, "you're welcome."

"You know, he'll have the worst farts because of that cheese," said a voice from his living room.

Steve leaned back to look in the living room and said to the man, "you know, I have a door."

Clint grinned ear to ear, "so the cat gets to use the fire escape and the super spy can't?"

White Blaze gulped down the burger and looked at the man and chuffed. Steve smiled, the cat didn't seem to happy to see him either, "are you here to 'cheer' me up as well?"

Clint fell back on the couch next to the beast, "you and Kay, huh?"

'Here we go again,' he thought. "Don't you dare start..."

"No, I mean its cool, I didn't think her and Ryo were ever good together," he said looking at his phone. "I mean Ryo was like my super hero as a kid, but I just didn't see it working out."

"Why does everyone insist on bringing him up?"

"He's sort of the ex boyfriend."

Steve nodded as he put his food on a plate and went to go sit at his small dining table to eat. White Blaze laid down next to him, "why are you here Clint?"

"Well," he paused as if he was trying to think of a good way to put his words. "You are going to have to deal with him sooner or later. Junko and Seito's eighteenth birthday party is tomorrow and Hoshi expects you to be there."

Steve raised a brow as he bit a fry, "expects?"

"Both you and Tony," he said. "See, she thinks Tony owes her and you...I think she's trying to figure you out."

Steve nodded as he finished his small meal, it was rare he ate out but sometimes a burger was something he really wanted. He leaned on his hand, "what's there to figure out, I want to be with Kay."

Clint couldn't help but grin, "exactly what I told her."

"So, how do you know her," he asked, he was uncertain how his long time comrade would be involved in their world. There seemed to be something common among them but no one seemed to know but Clint.

"She was my teacher in high school," he answered.

Steve tried to place that comment and felt White Blaze growl ever so slightly, "if you want to do the half truth thing with like me Nat does, that's fine but I don't appreciate it. I guess I will, but I'm not going to deal with Tony's bullheadedness right now."

"Great," he smiled. "I'll see you there. Dress nice, its formal."

Steve watched the man leave through the open window and looked down at the tiger, "are you up for a run?"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Kayura sat in the hot water of the bath, letting every ounce of cold disappear from her bones. She laid her head back and starred up at the ceiling as she thought about Steve. It felt like hours since she had seen him, but she was concerned. Time fluxed in the Nether Realm, it was never extreme, but it always happened. Hours could be minutes on Earth, or days in the Nether Realm would be weeks and weeks there. She hoped it wasn't the latter as she sunk into the water to wet her hair. It was still cut tragically, but she hoped she could pin it nicely.

She slipped out of the water and dried off completely and then rubbed the fine fragrant oils that were left for her into her skin. She slipped on a robe and went to the attendants waiting for her in the next room over, who helped her slip into the layers and layers of silks. They tied her obi tight and intricately while another applied makeup to her skin. She looked through the vast array of hair ornaments but settled for something simple and red to clip her wild bangs to one side. She looked in the mirror and gulped. She sat there quietly as the attendants left her to compose herself. The door opened and Rowen stepped in, "you look beautiful."

She looked back at him, "I don't know this girl."

He raised an eyebrow, "this is how you used to dress all the time, Kay."

"Back when Badiman controlled me," she said touching her face. "I thought I missed this but I don't know it at all. It's not me."

He sat down next to her and placed his hands on his shoulders, "no one is ever the same person they were years ago. Perhaps, you aren't either?"

She looked at her long time friend and kissed his cheek softly, "no, I don't think so."

He hugged her softly, "this is going to be hard, you know..."

She hugged him back, "I want to go back, I don't care."

He nodded and held her close. He loved her like a sister, and he wanted to protect her but she wasn't as delicate as the silks made her look. He kept forgetting, she was a skilled assassin and thief but there was still a young woman in her heart who never had a chance to be normal. He let go of her and stood up, holding out a hand to her, "well, then?"

She nodded and stood up. She slipped on some geta, which put her a few inches taller. She took his hand and wrapped her hands around his arm. He wanted to help her a lot more than she was going to let him and he was okay with that. She was fiery and stubborn, and he could see she was determined to do something about whatever was bothering her so much. He hoped that Steve was as nice of a guy as he presumed he was. He had concerns but from what little time Rowen had spent with the man because of Tony, he was definitely not Tony.

He couldn't help but ask, "is he worth it?"

She looked at him with big eyes and then turned red as they walked along, "I mean...its only been a week but...I feel like...I don't know..."

He smiled, "you know Hoshi and Kento kissed on the first day she came back to Japan?"

Kayura looked at him, "while you and her had been dating off and on since you were fifteen..."

"My point is, Hoshi loved both of us early on..." He paused, "if you say you love him, I believe you. It's hard to win your heart and the one other person who did, let it go. So as far as I'm concerned, as long as he doesn't do what Ryo did, he's a grade A champ."

Kay smirked, "when did you get so smart?"

He shrugged, "the IQ has to be handy somehow."

They came to what used to be Talpa's old thrown room. She remembered it had been destroyed when the Owari first awoke, but the castle had been put back together almost exactly the way it was. The same turns and corners, but it was the cold that permeated the doors that bothered her. Rowen paused before he opened it, "you've seen her once before..."

Kayura nodded, "I have."

"Let's hope this is easier than that," he said pushing it open.

Kayura wasn't surprised the room was dark as the entered. Rowen let her go as she walked forward and sat on her knees and lowered herself into a bow. "It's about time you got here."

Kayura recognized the voice that spoke to her and lifted her eyes to see another familiar face. She never changed, the golden beast. She didn't know if she had name, she just appeared from time to time much the same Suzunagi did or the Ancient One did. She wore a white silk kimono tied with a golden obi, her long golden hair cascaded over her shoulder in waves. Around her neck was a crystal orb but Kayura couldn't make out the Kanji because it was fogged over. She raised a clawed hand to it and smiled, "you have never seen it before, have you?"

Kayura shook her head, "I apologize..."

"No, no need," she said with fanged grin. "I can't use it anymore, I no longer subscribe to its virtue."

Kayura nodded and realized she could feel something watching her from the dark. "I apologize, I never learned your name?"

"Bastet," she answered as took a candle and lit it with the flick of her finger tips. The rest of the candles in the room lit up subsequently and Kayura look into the eyes that had been watching her and felt her breath caught in her chest.

Kayura looked her over more carefully in the light before she bowed again. She sat in Talpa's thrown like a porcelain doll. She was definitely Hoshi's twin or ancestor or something because she didn't know what else she could be. She was taller than the woman she knew and had had sharper features with a more emotionless expression. Her skin was as pale as moonlight and eyes burned liked star light. Her hair was white as ivory and cascaded far past her feet and around the chair. She wore a dark blue kimono embroidered with stars and constellations. The obi was a brilliant silver with a blue tiger embroidered on it but it was the item in her hand that made Kay stop. It was the swords of Ferver.

The woman was quiet for a long time watching the female warlord before she spoke to the golden beast, "she never changes."

"That she doesn't my Lady," the woman replied.

"Do you know who I am," asked the woman on the throne.

Kayura looked up with her dark blue eyes, there was a terrible and familiar power that filled the room with a cold kiss. She said, "you are the heart of the armors."

"Is that what you all call me? It has taken me quite some time to get here," she paused to run her hands along the swords. "You have encountered the problems of bearing armor with a lot more elegance than any of your predecessors. Tell me, young Ancient, do you know who I am?"

Kayura bit her lip before saying, but she had felt long before she had ever met the woman, "it's impossible that you are...her."

"Impossible you say? Please, Bastet, will you tell this young one your tale," the woman said.

Bastet bowed to say yes, "I assume you know that the armors are drawn to each other?"

Kayura replied, "yes."

Bastet touched her necklace and the bright sparkling fiery eyes turned sad, "once, I was like your Hoshi. Willing to protect everyone and the power that binds us together but it was for naught. I was like that one you befriended, what was her name...Wanda? I could see that our world and our time together was...fated to last no more but I ended up in a new form. Unrecognizable but still me."

Kayura remembered Kunito's talk of other universes, "are saying that..."

"That I am an aspect of her, yes," Bastet answered. "I have lived a thousand years..." She glanced at Rowen then back to her, "and missed my time with a man that I loved and I still curse my existence and my foolhardiness."

Kayura then looked at the woman on the throne, "then you're..."

"Another aspect of your Queen, but my tale is less tragic and all you need to know is that I have spent my lifetimes trying to prevent the tragedies that are fated to all that bear the armors," she paused. "I have done some here but not enough."

Kayura nodded as if she understood. Aspects? Did they mean that they _were_ Hoshi in other universes? How different were these universes to have such different versions of her Queen. She said, "why am I here?"

Bastet knelt down to her and said as she took her hand, "no matter what universe, you are always the same. You are a constant and as such we feel you can keep this realm from falling apart like so many others."

Kayura quietly pondered what she said, "are we in danger? The three kings are gone?"

Bastet looked at the woman on the thrown, who said, "the three kings were glitches...they were caused by the change of events in the universe which spawned the tear into the Red Realm. I do apologize, but it seemed you all could handle it."

Kayura took a moment to think about it, "you still haven't answered why I am here."

"There is still a problem that we did not foresee," Hikaru paused, "Talpa is growing in strength."

Kayura looked at Rowen briefly, "the Owari..."

"There is a demon lord her in this realm named Raijin who has gained in great power," she continued. "He controls all of the armors that fell into the hands of the Akuma and plans a seige to gain the ronin armors. It is not their attack that bothers me but the power that the Owari uses could summon Talpa back into existence and none of use want that."

Kayura nodded, "what do you need me to do?"

Lady Hikaru handed the swords to Bastet to hand them to Kayura, "the inferno armors have fought long enough. I think in your hands there might be a change in what they fight for. You are Lady Hoshi's right hand? Correct."

'Am I,' she asked herself.

"She is," Rowen said firmly for her.

Lady Hikaru looked at the man then back to her, "then you will be one of her two generals."

Kayura nodded.

"Another thing," she said, "This world has...powers that none of the others do. These powers that be cannot know of the armors or hold their power."

Kayura knew of what she was speaking. The Avengers, S.H.I.E.L.D, Hydra and the world governments were definitely hungry for the power they glimpsed the day the Chitauri tore a whole in the fabric of the universe. There was definitely a lot going on within Earth politics that were unsavory to her appetite and the powers of any of the armors were more dangerous in their hands than in their own. There was definitely a whole lot that was going to change when she got back. They made far too much noise with their previous battle and far too many people knew of their existence now.

Bastet laid the swords in front of her, "you are in charge of making sure the wildfire is tamed."

Kayura nodded as she took the swords, she could feel power in them as brand new. She looked up at the woman, "the infernos are a part of you."

Lady Hikaru smiled, "yes, in a way. They are my children."

Kayura bowed as she placed the swords in her lap, "I will do as you ask."

Lady Hikaru vanished with a lingering smile which caused Rowen to get to his feet as they felt the darkness approach as the ground began to shake. Bastet smiled at the two, "she did mention Raijin, right?"


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The sun was setting over the city as he ran with the beast through Central Park. The first time he went running with the cat, there was some issues, but since then people figured the beast wasn't a problem or they assumed Captain America had his reason for running with a gigantic white tiger. White Blaze kept up easily with him as the air began to chill. It was nice to be alone with his thoughts. He was still looking for Bucky with Sam's help but to no avail. He had spent most of his time with Nat trying to get his new team into shape when she wasn't nagging him about what happened in Africa. The incident with Kunito put it in perspective they weren't ready for everything. Small world events kept them fairly busy, but still no sign of Kay.

White Blaze growled at him, "what's wrong, cat?"

The tiger dashed off the path and cut into the woods, and Steve decided to follow after the beast. He followed the tiger easily until they came to a clearing where they could see the skyline of the buildings. There was a strange sudden chill and Steve saw a shimmer in the skyline. White Blaze growled fiercly at the spot and Steve knelt down to him. There was a shimmer again and he realized it was the door, "can you take me to it?"

The tiger chuffed in response and ran after the beast. Cars honked at them angrily as they dashed across a busy street to head into the city. The cat realized cars and people were annoying and scaled a fire escape. Steve was always amazed at how smart the cat actually was as he scaled the building after it. They ran roof top to roof top and Steve noticed dark clouds moving in but it was different than the clouds from before. The clouds from before moved in from everywhere, these seemed to have an epicenter where he saw shimmer.

White Blaze halted as they got close to the spot where he had found Kay that one dark night. The beast roared angrily at the shimmer as Steve heard the sound of the thunder and heavy rain began to fall almost instantly. He could see the door clearly through the rain and he felt his heart pounding. He looked down and saw that the bottom of the door was still invisible and cars drove through unaware of what was above them. What was on the other side of that door? He hoped it was Kay.

He heard the sound of a bell and he looked back and saw a small red headed child. She was the most solemn looking child he had ever seen with the fiercest green eyes. She wore a strange little kimono like dress with a fur collar and a cross with bells strung around her neck. She smiled and pointed up, "and the Lord yelled to his servants 'let there be a storm of all storms'."

Steve glanced back at the door as lighting struck, there was a creak of an old door and the terrible sound of thousand bells ringing in his ears. He fell back hard and heard White Blaze roar in defiance as he came to his side. His vision cleared and he looked up to see an armored being that he had never laid eyes on before. He had seen the Nendo, which were animal shaped and monstrosities of all sorts but this...this was... for lack of a better word, a samurai. It would have dwarfed him even on his feet, and had metal armor the color of dark gray steel. Its eyes burned in the dark of the rain and carried a long pole like weapon.

White Blaze snarled and jumped at the armored being but was easily knocked away. Steve got up, wishing he had had his shield or even just his suit but his fists would do.

"Get down, Steve!"

Steve recognized the voice instantly and took a knee as an arrow sailed over his head and hit the armored being square in the chest. There was a bright light and he looked over to see Clint smiling dignified with his shot as the armor fell to pieces. Steve stood up as the man came to his side, he was holding his shield, "you followed me?"

He shrugged, "someone has to keep you out of trouble."

Steve saw White Blaze shake off the rain and stood up as lightning struck again. This time it was further over and he saw silhouettes of two figures in the bright light. The two figures were fighting in the rain as the light dimmed. One an even larger armor, the other a familiar red armor. White Blaze caught his look and the two started running across the roofs towards the fight with Clint in toe.

The large armor was unlike the one that appeared in front of Steve. This was a dark blue armor built like a bear, carrying a large spear like weapon in his hand. There were spikes and a long torn cape that flowed from its back. The Oni looked down right small compared to the behemoth as lashed at her with the spear. Steve had to give Kay a hand, he threw his shield, which knocked the attacker back. Kay summoned her sickle and jumped in the air, "Ko Rai SEI!"

Her chain glowed with heat as it pierced the armor and it fell to pieces. It vanished in an instant and she landed. Only then did he notice how broken her armor was as it vanished from her. White Blaze was faster than both of them as they ran to her aid. The rain began to stop as the cat nuzzled the woman who panted as she sat on her knees. She was wearing a satin kimono that had been shredded to the point it barely covered her. She had his shield in her hands, "hey, there soldier."

He dropped to his knees and wrapped her up in a hug, she was chilled to the bone. He took of his wet sweater, even if it was wet, it was better than being in soaking satin. He pulled her to him but noticed something odd as he did. Her hair, was still cut the same way. Shouldn't it have grown out at least? It had been months seen he had seen her. He didn't say anything as she pulled away and Clint said, "hell of way to make a comeback, don't you think?"

Her smile faded as she noticed the man with the bow and arrow, "who's your friend?"

He smiled back as he folded up the cross bow and placed it over his shoulder, "we've met before, Miss Ogre. Clint Barton, AKA Hawkeye."

She scrunched her nose, "oh, yeah, you're that ass who stopped me from stealing the sword in Geneva."

White Blaze chuffed in protest and she hugged him while cooing, "you been watching out for him, right?"

The tiger sat up proud and chuffed in great honor. Steve managed to finally find his voice, "where have you been?"

She smiled at him and said, "can I get some warm clothes first before we go on about this?"

Steve nodded as he helped her stand up. He noticed that she was shaking ever so slightly and that there were cuts and scrapes all over her. White Blaze didn't even bother to 'ask' before he grabbed her up on his back. Clint said, "well, she can barrow some your clothes right, Steve?"

He nodded quietly as they headed in the direction of his place but he couldn't help but feel like something or someone was still watching him from the where the door should have been. He shrugged it off and followed after them. It wasn't long before they had gotten to his place where he gave kay a pair of his running clothes. Clint foraged for a change of clothes but bargained with just a towel until his clothes dried near the heater, since Steve was nearly twice his size. White Blaze laid on the fire escape sun bathing to dry as they changed.

She saw Clint making tea in the kitchen and wrapped Steve in a tight hug, "I thought I would never see you again."

He cupped her face with his hand and smiled as he pulled her close, "I was feeling the same."

She laid her head against his chest, and she saw the date on the newspaper that was sitting on his coffee table. She broke free of his grip and looked at it, "this...isn't right, is it?"

He looked at her suspiciously, "you been gone for three months..."

She shook her head, "no, I've been gone for a day."

"The Nether Realm was always funny with that sort of stuff," Clint added in.

The two looked at the man in the kitchen and Kayura asked, "what did you just say?"

He poured some hot water into three mugs, "you heard me. I don't know why you expect the Nether Realm to follow any sort of rule."

She narrowed her eyes, and Steve asked, "how would you know about things like that?"

Clint smiled softly at Kayura, "Ogenki, One-san."

Kayura's eyes went wide, "no..."

He smiled as he sipped his tea, "been a long time, but then again, I was never able to stay away from your sort of trouble."

Steve raised an eyebrow, "explanation?"

"You can't be though," Kay said as she dashed towards the kitchen, letting go of Steve. "No one else has aged, not even Mia..."

"I got ripped off, I can tell you that much," he laughed as she stood on tip toe and pulled on his cheeks.

Kayura stood back in shock, "Yuli-chan, nandesuka? Do yatte! (Yuli, what? How?)"

Steve interrupted, "is this another one of those things that should have been told to me by someone or anyone?"

Clint shrugged, "it wasn't important."

Steve wasn't expecting Kayura to slug Clint. Thankfully, he had set his hot tea down seconds ago and he crashed to the kitchen floor barely covered by the towel. He rubbed his cheek, "ow! You always did slug like an anvil!"

She cracked her knuckles again, "so help me god, you play martyr again, I will put you under!"

Steve rubbed his face and repeated, "explanation please."

"I'm sure you saw the photo, right," Clint asked as he managed to get up. "The one on Rowen's mainframe of the ronin warriors?"

Steve only nodded as he crossed his arms. He was fairly certain Kayura was going to slug his comrade again and he wasn't going to stop her.

"Well, I was that little boy," he smiled and Steve raised another eyebrow.

"Say what?"

"Long story short, you know that he was hurt by the armors and hidden away by Mia AKA Maria," he paused as Kayura cracked her knuckles. "Well, there was a program at that time called Tahiti. It was a strange program set up to erase memories of the originals from their beserker training. I was literally eighteen year old vegetable because of the armors, and the thing planted memories that made me believe I grew up in a circus before I joined S.H.I.E.L.D."

"A circus," Kayura asked.

He nodded and grinned nervously, "don't hit me again..."

Steve asked, "so how did you remember? And how long have your remembered?"

"When Loki mind fucked me," he answered. "Whatever the scepter did, both unscrambled the Tahiti protocols and reversed the damage done by the inferno. Honestly, it took me moments to realize that I was doing a lot of good in the world as Clint Barton and I just stuck with it. It wasn't until the armors became active again that I thought there would be any need for me to reveal myself."

Steve could hear Kayura cussing under her breath in Japanese before she said, "you pig headed, no good, chivalrous bastard. Do you know how long I looked for you when Mia decided to run off like that? I searched every damn ghost story and nothing, now you're telling me we even met over the past couple years and you didn't say a damn thing?"

Steve saw her clench her fist again and wrapped her up in a hug from behind as he asked, "and what purpose does it serve now?"

"Well, the ronins honestly think Kayura is dead," he paused as he looked her over. She was scowling at him with her dark eyes. "You should take her to the party."

"Say what," she asked loosening up.

"Jun and Sei's eighteenth birthday party," he said. "Look, One-san, I know you're mad at me but honestly, this is your world not mine anymore. I want to do my best to protect you but not at the sacrifice of what's precious to me. I've done that gamble too many already and I don't need those odds to catch up."

Kayura pushed Steve off easily and hugged him, he had grown into a fine man. She had one last question for him though, "you have kids?"

"Two boys and a girl," he smiled and he saw her face light up with a smile. "I've told them bed time stories about the little girl who grew up to fight the demon king."

She felt her cheeks turn red, "that's not quite accurate."

"That's what I saw when I was their age," he laughed. He grabbed his clothes from drying on the old room heater, slipping them on with ease and without exposing himself. He unwrapped the towel and placed it on the heater. "Well, I best be going, you two have a lot to catch up on." He started out the door, "one more thing, don't do anything I wouldn't do..."

She scowled as the man shut the front door, "he takes after Kento... sono baka... (That idiot.)"

Kayura felt Steve quietly embrace from behind. His arms wrapped around her shoulders and she felt him pull her close and he whispered in her ear, "don't let him rile you up."

She leaned back against him, "no, I just missed the brat is all."

"Do you want to go, tomorrow? We could stay in."

She smiled at his words, he was trying to be charming, "I would love to, but you know its probably better that my queen knows I'm alive. You say I've been gone months huh?"

Steve felt her break his grip and turn around so she could place her hands on his chest, "yeah, it sort of felt like eternity."

She stood on tip toe and pressed her lips to his softly and whispered, "it felt like eternity for me as well."

He gulped as he leaned in to whisper in her ear, "dai tsuki..."

She smiled, "you've been learning for me? I know you spoke some before..."

He interrupted her with a heavy kiss, pulling her closer. His arms around he waist as she felt him pull her tight against him. He was so warm, and his mouth felt so good against hers. She had a few heavy kisses in her life but this took her breath away the second he broke it. He laid his forehead against hers, "I know what I said before was...sudden..."

She remembered his proposal, "please, don't take it back..."

He saw look so sad for a second, "I wasn't...I was just thinking it might have be sudden is all..."

She took his hand in hers and interlocked their pinkies and asked, "do you know what the red string of fate is?"

He shook his head and kissed her hand, "enlighten me?"

"There's a legend that the gods tie an invisible string to the little fingers of those who are destined for each other," she said as she interlaced her small hand with his. "These chords may get tangled, damaged, knotted but they will never break."

He pulled her tight against him, "so I take that as a yes then?"

She nodded, "but you have to do one thing for me Steve."

He answered, "anything?"

"You can't get involved in our wars anymore," she paused, "we have to keep our worlds separate...I know that's difficult...but no good come from this."

He thought about how Thor's world inter mingling with theirs ended up causing the events of the Chitauri Invasion, "then you can't interfere with mine."

She nodded, "I might fight demons."

"So, I might fight aliens," he replied as they walked back to the living room.

"You'll have to babysit White Blaze," she laughed.

"You babysat Clint, that's an accomplishment," he laughed in return. "Kayura...you could lose me..."

"You could lose me as well," she said honestly.

"Not right now though," he replied as he pulled her close. Her small frame fit snugly against his. He looked down and saw her eyes flutter shut. She was exhausted, he pulled her close and closed his eyes as he held her in his arms once again.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Kayura woke in the middle of the night when Steve scooped her up to lay her in his bed. She yawned and quietly whispered as she watched him start to leave the room, "don't go."

He stopped, "I shouldn't stay."

She felt her heart race, "Steve?"

"Look, its okay, I'll sleep on the couch," he smiled at her.

She felt her face flush as she said, "please."

He looked at her in the pale moonlight, she was so beautiful with he dark hair and pale skin. He came over and tucked her in and then laid next to her. He felt Kayura pull herself close and laid her head on top of his chest. She closed her eyes and listen to his heart beat in his strong chest. She could feel wrap his arms around her and his hot breath against the skin of her neck. She curled closer and sleep tugged on her eye lids. Steve kissed her forehead and felt his eyelids grow heavy.

Steve woke early in the morning and noticed Kayura gone from his arms. There was a note on his night stand that read, 'going shopping, I'll see you at the party this afternoon! Love, Kay.'

He sat up and rubbed his neck there was a large knock on his door and he groaned, only one person knocked like that. He slid out of bed and opened the door to the red head, "good morning, Nat."

She shoved her way in, she was carrying what looked like a dry cleaning bag and she hug it on the back of the chair. "I hear you're going to lame birthday party at that mansion," she said.

"Did Clint tell you that?"

"Yes, and you know who you should take? Sharon..."

Steve closed the door and said, "Nat..."

"She's not busy you know," she continued on as he went to the fridge to grab a glass of milk.

"Nat," he tried again but she wasn't listening.

"I mean you never know when Kay is coming back, she's totally pulling a you."

"Nat," he said firmly going to her as she fiddled with the shirts. "I am not going with Sharon."

She looked at him, obviously not knowing that Kayura was back, "Steve, you can't wait for her. She lived there for a thousand years, who's to say she won't be there another thousand..."

Steve said, "she came back yesterday."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "what?"

"Yeah, she went out shopping so she can have some nice clothes for the party."

"Ugh, why do I even try," she complained. "Look, you've known her for all but a week."

He laughed, "compared to someone I don't know, but you know that's valid in your eyes?"

She pursed her lips, "fine but at least wear one of the shirts I got you, so you don't look like an old man."

"Tony is going too," he said.

Natasha frowned, "don't make a scene. I know you and him haven't been on the best of terms lately but this is a kids party."

"Why're you telling me this?"

"Because unlike him, I can trust you to not start something if I tell you not to," she said. "At least most of the time."

"I will do my best."

She looked at him suspiciously, "you didn't tell me what happened in Africa."

"Nothing," he said finishing his glass of milk. "Why do you assume that something happened?"

"You proposed to her," she insisted.

"Nothing happened," he insisted as she starred him down.

"Fine, don't' tell me about your romantic encounter," she complained. "But why propose? I mean you hardly know her! Do you really want to spend the rest of your life with someone who they lovingly call 'Ogre'?"

"You know better than to judge someone by their past," he said.

She crossed her arms and then sighed, "I knew you were smitten the moment I saw you drawing her."

His cheeks flushed, "what do you mean by that?"

"I admit she's deadly, she's elegant, and hot as hell but a week?"

"I missed out once," he said finally. "And Sharon is a nice woman and a skilled agent, but that's too close to trying to recreate Peggy? Don't' you think that's creepy? Kayura...she's different than that. She's elegant in ways that I haven't seen in any modern woman, has poise, and all the fire to back up the dangerous side of her."

"You're certain then."

"Yes, I am."

She smiled ear to ear and said in her most authoritative voice, "then Captain we have a mission to accomplish today."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Kayura smiled as the woman opened the door, "Wanda!"

"Kay," she grinned as she let her in. She was carrying several bags with her, "you weren't kidding when you said you went shopping."

"Yes, and I need your opinion of what looks good," Kayura answered as she came into the small apartment. She put down the bags and gave the woman a hug, "how are you?"

"Well," she smiled. "Although, Cap's training regiment is not for the faint of heart."

"I guess it wouldn't be," Kay smiled as she started pulling out dresses. "Tell me what's happened since I've been gone?"

Wanda started some coffee, "a whole lot. Let's just say Steve and Tony are not quite getting along."

Kayura raised an eyebrow, "oh?"

"Yeah," she said. "I don't know what it is but every time they see each other, there's …issues. Someone ends up getting their feelings hurt and leaving."

Kayura didn't know if it was appropriate to smile, "they love each other like brothers do."

"Is that what that is?"

"In my time, it would have been normal for men to love each other like family who fought in battles together, I don't see why it would change," she paused, "you put your life on the line with someone long enough, you might as well be family."

Wanda nodded but didn't seem certain, "I mean that coul be it, but Tony is acting funny. Pepper left him, something about being obsessive...I don't know that much."

"So Clint..."

"Yeah, Clint," she said as she poured two cups of coffee. "But honestly, I'm not surprised. He's honorable, well mannered, a bit old fashioned, snarky, and heroic. He is the epitome of what the ronins were when they first became heroes from what I've seen."

Kayura smiled, "that's for sure. What do you think red or black?"

Wanda looked at the two dresses, both were satin things that would leave nothing to the imagination. The red one was a halter that would tie behind the neck, the black was asymmetrical. Both cut to fit her form, the red would show off shoes nice while the black had a slit up to the thigh. She asked, "do you want him to die of heart failure? Because I assure you a man his age is not going to survive seeing you in either of those."

"That's the point, dear."

Wanda said, "I think red is your color."

"I think so too," she said as they started going through the accessories and shoes she picked up. "Is he okay, Wanda?"

"He's Cap, he doesn't talk to me too much about emotional things," she said, "but he missed you."

Kayura felt her cheeks flush.

Wanda continued, "I think it was hard for him because Nat was certain that you were on ice like he was and was pushing for him to move on with some agent named Sharon. I have to give you one thing, he's loyal to a T."

Kayura smiled to herself, "he asked me to marry him when we were Africa."

Wanda squeeked, "wait, what?"

Kayura nodded, "and I know, we only knew each other a week but..."

Wanda grabbed her hand, "don't say it like that. What happened that week felt like an eternity with demons and conspiracies. I don't blame him. You showed him that you wouldn't bend or break. "

Kayura smiled at the woman, "I love him more than anyone ever before in my lifetime but..."

Wanda asked, "but?"

"I'm scarred," she paused, "not that he'll leave me or anything, but that he may realize that I'm still a girl...not woman..."

Wanda raised an eyebrow as she tried to figure out her statement, "what do you mean..."

Kayura didn't know how to put politely in English and turned scarlet, "that I've never...had more than a kiss before..."

Wanda turned red too, "oh..."

Kayura blushed, "I mean, it's not like I don't know of things...Goodness knows Kale and Sekh had a lot of loose women around during our mercenary days. Trust me, Edo Era men are not know for their privacy."

Wanda mumbled, "ew.."

"Tell me about it."

Wanda thought for a moment, "honestly...I would tell him...so you guys can figure out _stuff_ together. I don't think he seems like the sort of man who would force anything..."

Kayura nodded, "that's what I was thinking..."

"Well, there is one thing I should tell you before you go the party this afternoon," Wanda began. "There's been some drama with Miss Nakano lately...ever since she told Maria and Fury that her people were out of their jurisdiction."

"About time..."

"But...she's been odd from what I've seen."

"How so?"

"Go with the black," she said about the jewelry, "she put the rest of her husband's company in Pepper's hands until Seito and Junko decide to take it over but its the other stuff that might be a problem..."

"What other stuff?"

"She took control of Sage and Ryo soon after you left but her and Tony have gotten close..."

Kayura frowned, "close?"

"He spends a lot of time with her... and I'm not saying anything for certain, but its definitely weird..."

Kayura sighed, "oh, boy, this party might be a lot harder than I originally anticipated."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Junko quietly read as she heard the commotion through the mansion, she still didn't want to live in New York but she didn't want to go back to Japan by herself either. She could hear the decorators bickering outside her door and the caterers squabbling in the dining room below her bedroom. The old mansion didn't have much sound proofing and it was hard for her to concentrate on the book. Her bedroom door opened and she looked back at Seito, "do shimashita ka? (What's wrong?)"

He shivered, "Dad is here."

"I thought Dad went to see his family in San Francisco," she asked turning around in her chair. "Or at least that's what mom said."

"You know better than that," he paused. "Dad can't seem to drop that Aunt Rinfi and Great Uncle Chin were killed so easily. He's been on about that Socovia Accords thing that everyone on the net talks about."

"Mom won't like that."

"Mom doesn't like anything."

"Except Stark," she said bitterly. "I have a feeling this going to be a terrible birthday, Sei. I mean Papa isn't here, Mom's busy with her artwork, and aunty Kay might be dead."

"I don't think she is," he said as he sat on her bed. He pulled out the orb of Strata and the virtue of wisdom glowed, "see? It's been very unsettled since that storm yesterday."

She frowned, "don't get involved."

"Dakedo, Junko... (But, Junko...)"

"I can't lose you too," she said angrily. "I mean its inevitable right, you read the 'Legend of the Five Armors', we're doomed to suffer, Sei..."

Her brother took her hand, "and what if you're supposed to be Hardrock?"

She bit her lip, "why? Because I'm like Dad? So what if I'm bull headed and stubborn, and like to eat...and didn't get Papa's IQ."

"Junko, you're over thinking this," he said, "I mean Kay beat Kunito. Other than the occasional demon, there's probably not going to be anyone to fight anymore. Think about it this way, we can be super heroes. Like Thor!"

She shook her head, "I don't like it. It's not just the Avengers who have terrible enemies...you heard about Pym...and that spider guy in Brooklyn...and the man who could control minds on the news...then there's that thug who fights a red devil in Hell's Kitchen..."

He let out a deep breath as she started sobbing, even if he was like her father Rowen, she was a lot less like his Dad than he hoped she would be. She was sensitive on so many levels, but he understood why. The armors were scary, and it wasn't like they were immortal, they were just _humans._ Even his dad, who didn't age a day since the battle with Ameno, was still _mortal._ He hugged her close, "hey, its going to be alright..."

There was a knock on the door and Junko rubbed her eyes dry, "who is it?"

"It's Dad," Kento said.

She looked at Seito who climbed out the window, he was known to disappear when he didn't want to deal with family issues. Lately, it had been more often and she didn't want deal their issues on top of everything else. She opened the door and managed some enthusiasm in her voice, "Daddy, you made it!"

Kento wrapped her up in a big hug with one arm, and then showed her a large white box, "Happy Birthday, baby doll."

"Should I open it now," she asked as she took it.

He nodded as she let him in. Kento sat on her bed as she sat down in her desk chair and pulled on the silver ribbon on the box. Her blue green eyes widened as she opened it up and pulled out a sea foam green dress. She hugged it, "thank you, Daddy, this is beautiful."

"You're welcome baby, if it fits well, can you wear it tonight?"

She nodded enthusiastically, "yes, dad."

"Have you seen your mom or brother?"

He saw her expression grow blank as she said, "Mom said she was going shopping and I don't know where my brother is."

He had a feeling she was lying, but then again, no one was completely honest with him anymore. Except Cye, but his virtue was trust, so that wasn't obvious why he was being truthful but he was definitely busy with Raleigh trying to make sure they stayed myths and rooms. He stood up, "Junko, I love you."

"I love you too, Daddy," she smiled. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said quietly. "Just have a good time tonight, okay?"

She stood up, "Dad, are the battles over with?"

He looked back at her, she looked like her mom so much in that moment. She didn't take after Rowen, or him, but her Mom. He felt it in his heart that the hardrock did not belong to her, she was the next bearer of Owari. He put on a smile, "don't worry, princess. I promise you that your birthday will be peaceful. I just wish I could talk to your mom before it starts in an hour is all. Do you know where Cye is at least?"

"In the study," she answered.

Kento went to the door, "I'll see you in a little, Jun."

She was quiet as she left and he walked down the stairs to the study. The mansion was old, and he didn't care to be there. It reminded him far two much of Hoshi's parents, who were...not the nicest people in his opinion and the place should have been sold ages ago. Instead, it was a safe house for stray ronins and traveling mercenary warlords. He walked into the study and saw his long time friend reading through a recipe book. "Hoshi, should have let me make the bloody cake," he complained.

Kento couldn't help but grin, "sorry, she seems off lately."

"Hm," Cye said as he flipped the page. "What I don't understand is why she invited both Stark and Captain. It's obvious those two get along as well Ryo and Dais."

Kento shrugged and reached in his pocket for the orb, "did you feel it?"

Cye nodded, "that Kayura is back? It wasn't a good time for her to return."

"I agree."

"Finally, you listen to reason," Cye said slamming the book shut. "I mean Captain America, she couldn't date one of those lesser heroes like the dude who shrinks? No, she has to fall in love with America's bloody god damn idol. They break up and we'll be all over the five o'clock news for months!"

Kento couldn't help but laugh, "yeah, I don't know if that's better or worse than Ryo. Speaking of which?"

"Ryo and Sage are in charge of the caterers and decorators, horrible decision," Cye complained. "How's your mom?"

"She's doing better, her heart nearly gave out though," he said quietly. "How's Raleigh?"

"Good, she's far too excited about the Cap and Kay thing and I have no idea why," he paused. "Other than that, we're off the grid. Reports about Tanzania say it was volcanic activity..."

"And Stark's Party?"

"None of the party goers remembered anything and assumed it was a gas leak because of a shotty reconstruction," Cye said. "We lucked out this time...Even Runa's death didn't ring any suspicions and if anything should have, it would have been that."

"Did you find..."

"No," Cye said with a heavy breath. "I don't understand how Rowen's body could have just vanished, and who would have taken it? That seems a bit cruel and unusual."

"Hoshi thinks it was S.H.I.E.L.D but I still don't know why."

"Something about Tahiti, she's losing it, bud," he complained and saw Kento look away.

Kento crossed his arms, "cye, she's my wife."

He replied, "do you want me to be honest or not?"

"I appreciate you being honest with me all these years, buddy," he said with a smile. "Even more than my wife has been at times."

"Are you still mad about the Yuli thing?"

"I have that right, don't I? She pretty much gave our friend to a super spy organization and had him turned into a weapon by the same scientists that fucked her up," he said angrily. "Thank goodness, Mia had the state of mind to stay with him the entire time to make sure he didn't go bonkers. He somehow managed to come out of everything because some Asgardian nutcase fucks with his mind again, and he's like 'hey, I guess I'll just roll with it'."

Cye laughed, "you ever think he got that from you?"

Kento crossed his arms, "maybe..."

"I think he ended up in a lot better situation than he could have had it," he paused, "he was supposed to be a vegetable, remember? Now he has three kids and a wife. Sounds like he's happier than any of us hope to be."

Kento nodded, and said quietly as he left, "yeah, he really lucked out."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Steve was going to let Nat drop him off, and he fought with the tie in the mirror as she drove. She always had a nice car, this time a yellow viper, and he barely fit. She looked at him, "stop fidgeting, your tie is fine."

Steve felt a lump in his throat as he messed with his hair, "are you sure about this?"

"Yes," she smiled. "Are you?"

He replied firmly, "I told you earlier."

"Then stop fidgeting," she complained as they pulled up to the mansion. The party was already starting, and she looked out the window before pulling in. "Diplomats, senators, famous people...you're going to stick out like a sore thumb either way."

He sighed as the rot iron gates opened and she pulled in, there wasn't any paparazzi so he was glad about that. He climbed out uncomfortably, "thanks, Nat."

"Go on, lover boy," she smiled as he closed the door.

The mansion was an older place with columns and arches. There was a nice water fountain in front where all the other cars were pulling up. As he walked he realized that there were a lot of teenage kids of diplomats there was as well. He didn't want to be at a kids party honestly but Kay was going to be there. As he walked in he looked around, he saw of the ronin faces but most of the faces were unknown to him. The music was pleasant and not as kiddish as he was expecting.

"Steve Rogers," he heard someone call.

He looked over and saw the tall skinny red head he was briefly introduced to at the Avengers facility, "Miss Mauri."

She wore a pantsuit in evergreen with bright red heals, "please, its Raleigh."

He shook her hand, "you haven't seen Tony by any chance?"

"No," she said with an unenthusiastic tone. "Come, Hoshi would like to see you before you mingle."

"Great," he mumbled under his breath as he walked with the woman to a study just off of the main room.

Hoshi was putting on earrings in the mirror when they came in, and she smiled at them in her reflection, "oh, you found him!"

"Hello, Miss Nakano," he greeted.

"Always the perfect gentlemen," she said with a smile as she turned around. She was walking again, although with a bit of a limp now, and she looked rather stunning in her fuchsia colored evening dress. She wore matching stilettos, "its been a while."

He remembered their last conversation at the Avengers facility, "its nice to see you again."

She rolled her eyes, "I'm sure its not but well, you're going to be here whether or not you like it. My daughter seems to think you're the greatest thing since sliced bread. She wanted to meet you as her present, but I assure you she doesn't have a crush or anything."

"That's nice to know."

She smiled at his black dress shirt and red tie, "you clean up very nicely. I might say. Clint seems certain that you'll behave when Tony gets here. Is that true?"

"I will, but you should know who has the real inhibition problems."

She smiled darkly and looked at Raleigh, "he can stay. Is there anything you would like to tell me Captain?"

Steve contemplated Kayura for a moment, but he realized if Kay wanted to be there, she would be, "everything is alright, Miss Nakano."

"Hm," she said quietly as she grabbed her cane and started to walk out of the study.

Steve stayed for a moment as the two women left and saw something out of the corner of his eye. He looked back quickly and saw the silver haired warlord sitting in the open window. Steve greeted, "hello, sir."

Dais smiled, "you are a dangerous, I give you that. How are you, Taichou-san?"

Steve recognized it as the word for captain, "well, and yourself, Dais?"

"Fine," he said jumping down and walking towards him. "I came to talk to you before tonight continued on."

Steve slipped his hands in his pocket, "you've been gone a while, does your queen know you're here?"

"She doesn't, she was never able to keep track of us," he laughed. "are your intentions still the same, young man?"

It had been a long time since he had been called that, but considering Dais was way older than he was still, he was a child compared to them, "yes..."

"Good," he said. "I just wanted to be sure before I let you know that Kayura is waiting for you upstairs on the balcony."

Steve felt his throat get caught, "she's here already?"

Dais laughed, "you remind me of the mess I was in when I was a young man."

"Sir?"

"Unlike the other warlords, I was a family man. I had a wife and daughter who was the spitting image of our beloved Queen," he said softly. "Before I became the destined warrior I am today, she was my reason for fighting. She lifted me and made my ideals as solid as rock. Her father was one of the most terrible shogun's in existence and I still had courage to ask her to be mine. I already approve of you more than Ryo, so your battle is half won."

Steve felt his cheeks grow hot, "then you know I have a ring?"

"It's obvious isn't it, your twitchy and playing nice with the Queen," he laughed. "You'll be fine, she came didn't she? She could have easily locked those doors tight and never came back, but she did. There must have been a reason more than us."

Steve felt more confident with his statement, "thank you, sir."

"Now, go on," he smiled.

Steve nodded and fiddled with his tie one more time and headed out to leave, he looked back and the man was gone. He saw the party was going steady and decided he wanted to see Kayura before he had to deal with Tony at all. He started up the stairs, his hands sweating and his heart still in his throat. As he reached the top of the stairs he looked down the hall and caught a glimpse of Hoshi pushing Tony away playfully, "not now...Kento's here.."

Tony saw Steve and broke his grip on the small woman, "capsicle..."

Steve rolled his eyes, "Miss Nakano, I just want a breath of evening air. Where's the balcony?"

She turned scarlet and pointed, "to the left."

Steve continued on his way to talk to talk Kayura but said, "I may be old fashioned, Tony, but considering your view point on things right now, you're one hell of hypocrite if I ever saw one."

Hoshi grabbed Tony's hand to keep him from jumping at him, "don't..."

Tony yanked away from her and started downstairs, "I told you this was a bad idea."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Kayura felt the cool air on her skin, it was cold but at least wasn't snowing like it was likely still in the Nether Realm. She leaned on the balcony and could see the warlords waiting in the yard. They weren't obviously there, they were shadows among the guests of the party. Surprisingly, the warlords liked Steve. In fact, Kale's only complaint was, 'he's such a boy scout.'

"Kay," she heard him say and felt her heart skip as she turned around.

Steve was dressed in the finest clothes she had ever seen him in. He wore slacks with a fine black shirt and a red tie. She wondered if Clint or Natasha picked it out for him, because it looked like nothing in his closet. She leaned back against the railing, "Dais found you."

Steve almost couldn't speak when she talked to him. What Kayura lacked in figure, she made up for in sheer and utter beauty. She wore a blood red dress, which against her pale skin, was the most beautiful contrast. Her frame was elegantly poised against the railing with the moon high above her head like a halo. She wore long black gloves, he assumed to cover her scarred hands, and pointed black shoes. Around her neck was a black necklace that glittered in the little light. She wore a black fur shawl over her bare shoulders and he felt guilty for wanting it to be gone so he could see her skin more clearly. He cleared his throat, "Kay...you look...gorgeous."

She smiled, "you don't look so bad yourself, soldier."

He stepped out into the cold night air, "you really went shopping."

"My mercenary days were very lucrative," she answered as he came to her.

He looked down at her, she was wearing makeup. He had never seen her in makeup, and before he thought she was flawless, with it she was a goddess. She wore just enough to accent her natural features and he could feel his heart in his throat again. He took her hand, "you haven't spoken to your queen yet."

"My queen will have my attention when she leaves the company of that man you're friends with," she said sternly as she touched his tie. "Can we not talk about them for a while?"

He nodded, "what did you want to talk about, Kay?"

She blushed, "you told me you loved me last night."

"I do."

She glanced down briefly, "I should have said it in return more properly."

He shook his head, "you came back, I think that's words enough."

She shook her head, "Watashi wa, anata o aishiteimasu. (I love you.)"

He grinned as he leaned his head forward, "can you translate for me..."

"I love you," she said as he leaned in for a kiss.

His lips were amazingly soft against hers. His hands slipped to her waist again and pulled her tight again. He broke the kiss suddenly and she noticed a slightly troubled look in his eyes, "Kayura..."

She placed a hand on his neck, "what's wrong Steve?"

He looked determined for a moment and she wondered what was going on in his head. He slipped a hand in his pants pocket as he knelt down on his knee, "I asked once during a moment of battle and I want to ask you this time because you deserve someone who can at least do that."

She felt felt every inch of skin grow hot as he took her hand and popped open a velvet box. Her eyes locked on a beautiful ring. It was elegantly crafted to look like a bow with a small red diamond in the center. She wasn't expecting that, and she didn't know how to act but take a deep breath as he asked, "Kayura, will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

She felt her eyes sting with tears and fell into a hug with him, "I never even got to tell you yes, but a absolutely yes."

He kissed her briefly as he pulled off her glove to slip on the ring. He kissed her hard as he slipped it back on, "I guess we should go join the party, huh? Apparently, I'm a famous participant here."

She nodded quietly as they stood up together. She hugged his strong arm, "no wonder Dais was being funny. Listen, I have a lot to do tonight. Feel free to mingle, but don't let them drag you into our politics."

"I think that's too late," he sighed. "I kind of caught Tony with Hoshi..."

Kayura rubbed her brow, "that's why Kento hasn't been around...dammit, Hoshi, of all people..."

"Yeah, I really don't know," he said as they walked though the adjacent room and into the hall. They were surprised to see the silver haired woman named Leah standing in the hall. She wore fatigues and wasn't dressed at all for the party.

Leah smiled, "hi, kids. You done playing house, can we talk business?"


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Ryo didn't like most of the guests at the party, but his right to complain went the window ages ago. He was uneasy with the man who was Iron Man, and the man who was Captain America, in the same building. He looked at his phone, it had only been an hour since the party started. Seito and Kento were no where to be found, the idea that those two were not alike was dumb. Sure, Seito was brilliant like Rowen, but he was just as hard headed as Kento, he just happened to be more clever. He saw Sage mingling with girls on the other side of the room, Cye was dancing with his wife nicely, and Hoshi was with Tony trying her best not to be _obvious._ It was a bit of a scandal that their queen was sleeping with the man, he asked her why when he found out and her answer went as such, "he doesn't remind me that I'm dying."

Junko was having fun with some of the girls of senators, she was wearing a beautiful sea foam green dress. He liked her a whole lot more than her irresponsible brother. She saw him leaning against a wall and made a bee line for him, "uncle Ryo, aren't you having fun?"

He smiled falsely, "crowds are just not my thing, kiddo."

She grabbed his hand, "come dance with me. Daddy is too busy, and I haven't seen Mom for a bit."

He sighed, Junko was a really good kid. If anyone was going to be hurt, the young woman was going to be. He let her drag him onto the floor and he spun her making her laugh, he remembered when she was little and he went to her daddy daughter dance because Rowen and Kento were too busy. Despite being the black sheep of the group then and now, she never treated him that way. She laughed as he dipped her, and he saw Seito and Kento arguing in the back of the room. He picked her up and spun her the opposite way and saw Hoshi talking to a man who was a general. What was his name? Something ridiculous, Thunderbolt Ross?

"May I cut in to dance with the birthday girl," asked a man who tapped on his shoulder.

Ryo looked at the goateed face of Tony Stark, and handed her hand over, "try anything and you'll be leaving here with one less hand."

"Uncle," Junko hissed as Ryo stepped away. Who was he going to go talk to, Kento or Hoshi. Who his 'queen' talked to was unimportant to him but Kento seemed furious. He did not want a scene at the party.

Sage broke from the girls who surrounded him, "oh brother, not today."

"They call us the crazy ones," Ryo said with a roll of the eyes. "Have you seen the Captain?"

Sage shook his head as they came to the two men, it was strange to see Seito next to his father. They were almost identical, except Seito was lean and thin like his mother with a lighter shade of grayish colored hair. Seito smiled at them, "look dad, traitors."

Ryo disliked the young man indefinitely, "Kento, Hoshi asked for no drama."

Kento glarred at the man, "the day you get to tell me how to run my family, is the day I end up like Rowen."

Sage didn't like his attitude, "buddy, calm down..."

Kento grabbed him up by the shirt and lifted him off the ground, reminding Sage the man could probably lift a small car easily. "We aren't buddies."

Seito snarled, "that's what I'm talking about! You and your can do, will do, actions. No wonder mom is uninterested in you."

Kento dropped Sage, and cracked his knuckles, "you may be eighteen, but I'm not afraid to spank you still."

Ryo stepped between the two, "what's going on. Seriously, not cool at this party."

Kento crossed his arms and then stopped to look at the stairs and raised an eyebrow, "well..."

Sage got to his feet as Ryo looked up and his eyes grew big. Kayura looked beautiful on the arm of the blonde man. She glided down the stairs next to him, with all the poise of the goddess she had every right to be. She smiled up at the man and he felt his heart ache, no he gave her up ages ago for a reason. Kento came to his side and smiled as he mocked, "Hoshi asked for no drama."

Ryo rolled his eyes, "she looks good with him."

Sage saw Seito dash through the crowd to his mom who looked displeased that the woman was alive and he said, "does she look unhappy?"

Ryo rolled his eyes, "she's never happy with any of us."

Tony went to the stairs and Ryo started to inch closer and heard him address the captain, "well, aren't you two cute."

Kayura rolled her eyes, "hello, Mr. Stark, you look well. I haven't seen you in a while, how have you been?"

"I am well, care to dance while the Cap goes to mingle with the birthday girl," he asked and smiled at his old friend.

Steve smiled at Kay, "its alright, it looks like you have someone looking out for you."

Ryo looked away as Tony glanced over, and said loud enough for him to hear more than clearly, "looks like there's still some competition waiting in the wings."

Kayura didn't say anything as she took Tony's hand as Steve left to go talk to Hoshi and Junko who had wandered together. Tony pulled her close and she stepped back, "please, Mr. Stark, I prefer to have breathing room."

He turned her around, "she was certain you were dead."

Kayura smiled, "I was certain you had changed."

He laughed as they spun, and looked at her hand. He could see the shape of a ring under the glove, "lucky man, you should be careful around him."

"I think I feel safer around him than here with you," she replied as he spun her again and then dipped her. She felt his hand drift low down her back and she turned that dip into a flip. "Looks like we're replicating the party from a few years ago Mr. Stark, remember to keep your hands to yourself at all times."

She heard Ryo laugh at her smart remark and noticed all three men looking her over, "and please put your eyes back in your heads boys."

Kento grinned and grabbed her into a hug, "even in heels, you're one hell of a dame."

She hugged him back, "stop being dumb, please."

He laughed as Sage complained, "leave anything to the imagination would ya?"

Ryo socked him and then said, "you're alive."

"Of course I am, its going to take more than a false god to bring me down," she smiled at him.

She noticed Cye coming over and he hugged her tight, "that was smooth."

"What was?"

"How easily you dropped Stark on his ass," he laughed. "I'm really glad you are alright. How did you make it back?"

It was complicated and she wasn't sure they would understand, "let's just say I was motivated."

Kento grinned, "Dais said that he proposed."

This was the first time Sage or Ryo had heard anything about it, and Sage spoke first, "you've known him for all but a week."

She smiled at the man, "when someone nearly crushes your ribs to pieces, it really puts in perspective how close your friends for years actually are."

He looked away angrily as Cye said, "I figured he cared about you."

She raised a brow, "excuse me?"

"He thought I kissed you and seemed upset about it," he laughed. "Only someone who's smitten by our beautiful little ogre would assume such a thing."

She remembered that conversation and realized how obvious it should have been, "yeah..."

Kayura paused her conversation with the boys as she noticed Hoshi walking towards her. Kayura noticed Junko fangirling in the background as she pulled Steve over to her group of friends. Seito stood back uninterested in who her beloved was and more interested in Tony putting ice on the back of his head.

Hoshi heard the boys quiet down as the woman approached, Kayura bowed, "my Queen, I apologize for not letting you know about my arrival."

Hoshi glanced at the men who were quiet, "I am just glad you are well. After all, you have been more loyal to me than anyone else here."

Kayura looked at Ryo, "then you wouldn't oppose if I nominate a second hand then?"

Kento crossed his arms and Cye mumbled, "he's a traitor though..."

"Why would you trust him?"

"I don't," she said looking at Ryo who had crossed his arms. "But, he does bear the other inferno, and would you prefer to have us at war or have us at peace. Will your warriors put their pettiness aside for the sake of staying hidden."

Hoshi narrowed her eyes, "fine, I leave you in charge of them. If things get out of hand, I will blame you."

Kayura smiled as she watched her walk away, "boys, we have a problem. Are you ready for an old fashioned party?"


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

 **So, something I'm super stoked about is the idea of Peter Parker AKA Spidey being in Civil War. I'm not going to completely write him in, but hey cameos are great, and I have a thing for the 'Amazing Spiderman' series from the nineties with Felicia Hardy. XD Yeek, I would love to see a Spidey and Black Cat movie, but that's off point...No spoilers. Enjoy, a small action sequence before I go back to drama and fluffy fluff!**

Steve caught Kayura's eyes as she said something quick to the boys and grabbed Sage and Ryo. Cye and and Kento went up the stairs in another direction and he noticed Tony coming towards him rubbing the back of his head, "she has a mean streak."

"Maybe you just didn't learn your lesson," Steve said softly.

Junko seemed to notice the tension, "I'm going to see how mom is doing, her ankle was really swollen this morning."

Steve nodded, she had a lot of poise for a girl of eighteen but he was sure she had a lot more experience than her youth let the world know about. Steve saw Ross looking at them, "I think Hoshi has a twisted sense of humor."

Tony crossed his arms, "apparently he was was her father's friend..."

Steve asked, "so you're saying she has a cruel and twisted sense of humor."

"Or she wanted you to behave," said a female voice as she walked over. Steve could never shake that Raleigh reminded him way too much of Natasha at times. She was sultry and strangely wicked but there was something more clever in her eyes, "she's a lot more subtle than you think."

Tony looked at the woman, "come to play referee?"

"Are you going to mud wrestle," she asked with a laugh. "Because other wise I am not interested. I see we had an uninvited guest, Captain Rogers?"

Tony gave Steve a dirty look but he decided lying wasn't going to help, "Leah, seemed very interested in something that someone here might have."

Tony saw Ross looking at them and pretended to laugh and clapped his hands on their shoulders and pushed them in another direction, "someone..."

Raleigh pretended drag them both into dance, "now boys...don't start..."

Steve smiled at Tony who cursed himself as Steve through a punch, although he pulled it, it would still hurt him a lot more than anything that anyone else could throw. Raleigh pulled Steve off of the man and grabbed Tony to go with her, "Mr. Stark, what did I tell you about touching another man's woman...you never learn."

Steve saw Hoshi heading towards him, she was walking quickly but she was calm as she took his arm, "what in bloody hell are you doing? Did Kay scramble what little common sense either of you had?"

He let the small woman pull him aside to a more private area, and he said, "we have some trouble Miss Nakano..."

"I see that," she hissed and then noticed his serious tone. She glanced back out of the corner of her eye, "you pulled that punch..."

"Sort of," he said, internally smirking at the blow he got in. "Leah says there's a hostile here..."

She grabbed him by the arm and slapped him so she could look over shoulder, she knew the man wouldn't fall easily to her small hand, "who?"

"The blonde," he said as he pretended to smirk at her effort.

"Felicia," she said as crossed her arms. "Miss Hardy is just Junko's friend?"

"Is she now," he said. "Leah says she's a little more clever than that, says she's …."

Junko ran over, "Mom, Mom! Look who made it..."

The blue haired girl dragged a young man over, he reminded Steve of himself what seemed like eons ago. He was scrawny with blue sharp eyes and scraggly brownish blonde hair, "woah...its Captain …."

Junko frowned at the man, "mom, this is Peter from my biology class. He helped me pass that final..."

Hoshi smiled politely but saw Steve watching the blonde woman in the crowd, "isn't another of your friends here as well, dear?"

"Felicia, yeah," Junko smiled as she saw peter flabbergasted by Steve. Even if she was a fan, it was Peter who was obviously a bigger fan, "put your tongue away...god..Peter...you're so awkward..."

Hoshi shot a look at Steve as as she went with her daughter, and Steve said, "son, sorry you arrived so late..."

Peter just smiled awkwardly, "sir..."

Steve laughed to himself quietly, the kid was exactly like him, "can you do me favor, son?"

"Anything, sir!"

"I want you to keep an eye on Junko, can you do that for me?"

The young man nodded, and ran after the blue haired woman. Steve saw Seito come back from the kitchen and grabbed the young man quickly, "you have a moment..."

Seito shoved him off, "my sister may be dumb... but you guys are up to..."

Steve saw the lights flickered and heard the music stop, "don't you dare put your armor on, son..."

Seito raised a brow as Steve put an arm over his shoulders, "nandesuka..."

There was a loud yell, and he saw Hoshi grab Junko back from the blonde woman. She was wearing a black dress and black heals, but around her wrist was a thin gold bracelet. On it, there was strange glowing object. The lights popped and he saw someone move in the shadows... he heard things whiz through the air, more quiet than any bullet and every guest who was ronin or avenger dropped in an instant. He saw Sekh give a thumbs up as the room went dark.

Steve grabbed the young man back against a column as a bright glow illuminated the dark.

"Your sister makes the worst friends," Steve analyzed.

Sieto added, "you have no idea."

"You know her friend Felicia has a sticky hand for artifacts?"

"Dammit Junko, we're having a talk about interesting people," he cursed as the dark grew bright. He saw the young woman fall to the ground as a large armored being appeared. It was somewhere between a Chitauri but the size of the Hulk, armored head to toe in dark armor that glowed with runes. It carried a large hammer and roared, Steve saw several weapons in the dark make an attempt at the behemoth that stood above the blonde woman. She was huddled between the creatures legs and he saw Dais appear out of the dark to grab her, but the was thrown back in an instant. Whatever it was, was immune to those who walked in the dark.

Steve's eyes began to adjust and saw the ronins scattered to and fro, the dark lit up once more as a bright bolt of lightning hit the beast. It staggered and the blonde woman squeaked as she rolled away from its feet. He ducked down behind a table and decided to make a mad dash for the girl as the beast swung at the ronins, he heard a rattle of chains and felt a soft kiss on his cheek as he dashed. Kayura handed him her sickle and chain, "grab her quickly..."

He felt the cold metal in his hands as he threw the chain forward. The metal responded as if it knew what he was thinking, grabbing the blonde girl by her waist and pulling her free of its foot area. The blonde girl was only about eighteen and her eyes grew big as he said, "we have move..."

There was the sound of a sword cutting the air, and the beast roared. He the sound of thunder again, but without the light he knew that it was Kale. He had come to know who had what powers pretty well in the past months. There was a splash of waves, that was Cye but there was rumbling in the dark and a large shake which he knew was Kento. He felt a strong heat and pushed the young woman down as he heard a man yell, "SOEN ZAN!"

The dark lit up with fire and the beast roared as it was engulfed with flames. He saw the creature fall from its feet and disappear in cinders as the lights came back on. He helped the young blonde up and she shook as he said, "let's have a talk about heavy hands shall we?"

Steve saw Hoshi holding a shaking Junko as Kento ran to check on them. His armored vanished and Junko ran up stairs as Seito said loud enough for Steve to hear before running after her, "well. Welcome us to adult hood."

Sekh appeared behind Miss hardy and pricked her neck lightly and she fell into his arms. Kayura's armor vanished, she had changed into black clothes from Hoshi's closet, and she yanked the bracelet off of the blonde. He looked over at it and saw a small shard of something that looked like silver and he had to guess, "vibranium."


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

 **Let's play a game, shall we? Anyone, who guess the item at the end of the chapter can pick the date night scenario. XD LOL (I'll give several chances.)**

Steve sat on the stairs watching as the warlords guided the guests back to their feet. They seemed woozy and drunk. Kayura slumped down next to him and laid her head on his shoulder as she said, "Sekh perfected this anesthesia like poison that knocks people out like death and makes them hallucinate while making them forget their last few days. Between Kale and Dais, they'll make it home safe without having to pay for a cab and won't remember a damn thing but their names."

He smiled at her, "hell of a party."

She kissed his cheek, "it's the only way we know how to do things around here."

Hoshi was arguing with Kento and Tony as Raleigh walked past and headed toward them, "well, other than the obvious drama. Things are well. I think Junko has an admirer though."

Kayura saw the young man who Steve had been talking to a little bit ago, he was trying to guide Felicia out of the house, who had all the grace of a drunk. She asked about the young man, "why isn't he out?"

"He's immune, doubt he'll say anything though...he was very freaked out to say the least...and he seems very near sighted," Raleigh laughed. She looked at Steve, "good job, grabbing Miss Hardy. It would be a terrible issue to have a government liaison's daughter go splat during a birthday dinner party that no one mysteriously remembers."

Kayura saw Leah slide down the railing to them and complained, "you could have helped, you know?"

"And miss that stunning meteor shower, I don't think so," she laughed as she jumped off near them. "Seems like you handled that Akuma well enough on your own."

Steve looked at Kayura who grew rather quiet with the word as he said, "like the thing you were fighting when you came back."

Leah crossed her arms, "you fought an Akuma and you didn't think to make a big deal about it?"

"I've fought them plenty of times in Nether Realm," she said with a smile. Steve had a hard time judging her expressions or even knowing what the significance of the word was.

Raleigh raised an eyebrow, "what, a demon? You fought those before..."

"No," Sage said as he sat down at the bottom of the stairs. "That was not a demon."

"Akuma," Sekh hissed as he dangled the bracelet in front of Kayura's face from behind. "You naughty girl, you had a party in the Nether Realm while we stuck here! Thanks for bringing us some snacks!"

Steve took the bracelet as Kayura seemed to shut off more with the intrusion of the snake like man, "how did she get this? I thought Rowen had the last of the vibranium."

Leah leaned over the railing, "that may be vibranium Captain but it acts like the Yata No Kagami."

Kayura turned her eyes towards her, "the mirror of Ameterasu? I thought Talpa destroyed that when he …."

"Slaughtered us Holy Warriors by droves," Leah grinned at her, and Steve saw Kay grow uneasy. In all honestly, he wasn't fond of the woman at all, she had all the personality flaws of Loki. "He very well did, but the weapon was made not by Tsurara but by her mother."

Raleigh shrugged, "like I know what my predecessors made..."

"It wasn't born of the armors," Leah said flipping over. "It was man made, I don't know why. Maybe Seiza does...but the sword was made by Destruction, the Jewel was made for Life, and the Mirror was made for Akuma by the Seers. If there was one thing everyone agreed on was that Akuma were not on anyone's side."

"So an ancient weapon," Steve assessed as he turned it over in his fingers. Seemed harmless enough, but he knew better than to judge anything by how it looked.

"If you like, yes," Sekh laughed.

"So what happened to it," asked Steve as he handed it to Sage.

"It was shattered by Talpa and his merry men," Leah grinned a Kayura and Sekh. Kayura seemed to grow even more distant as the woman kept speaking and Sekh rattled with delight as she said, "the pieces fell across the Earth so that none could use its abilities."

Cye sat down having over heard the conversation, "to seal him away permanently. We could have used that years ago..."

"You're catching on," Leah said plucked the chain away from Steve nimbly. "Miss Hardy is a skilled thief...she stole this small piece from a set of ancient Shinto Prayer beads in the National Museum. and I happened to be around."

Sage rolled his eyes, "you were going to steal it yourself, weren't you?

"Me? I was going to catalog it," she said astutely. "You see the second it was removed from the prayer beads, the seal on one of the many Akuma within it was broken. Voila...instant Akuma...just add water."

Ryo stopped at the bottom of the stairs, "and there's how many pieces?"

"Could be thousands, I suppose," Leah said. "I dare say the mirror was as large as the Captain's might shield...but that's not the problem I'm having."

Steve saw Kayura scowl at the woman as she said, "who paid Miss Hardy to get the fragment? You don't steal something like that without a profit."

"Ding, Ding, Ding," Leah grinned even brighter. She then looked at Kayura from between the slats of the railing, "Who paid you lot of money? When you did that sort of thing?"

Kayura stood up, and quietly left. Steve had a feeling that she was upset and decided to go after her. He could hear Leah making a smart remark about Kayura being sensitive but Ryo kicked her firmly and she shut up. He heard Kayura push over dresser as he walked in the spare room, "woah...don't let her light a fire under you like that, firecracker..."

She cursed in Japanese under her breath, "she's right... when I left the warlords to do my own thing, before I came back to work for the Queen, I took on a lot of paid...jobs."

"Like?"

"Mostly theft," she said quietly. "I never stole weapons, or secrets, or chemicals. Strictly artifacts of ancient origin and the occasional painting or two...it was my client though who was...scary. Even for a human, I found him...terrifying."

"Who?"

She shook her head, "no...I don't want you to go look him up...let's just say he's in jail now."

Steve saw her lean over onto the couch, she seemed angry about something she had done in the past. He wondered what troubled her most at times like this, the demons that were millenniums old or the humans that she may have encountered with her brief time as a mercenary. He didn't care and he wrapped her up in a hug as they took a seat, "you had to do things to survive, Kay. There's nothing wrong with that."

Kayura placed her hands on his strong arm, "but you see, he sent her to steal and sent her here. Maybe we aren't as invisible as we thought we were, Steve..."

He kissed her brow softly and saw her distant gaze. He said, "I can stay out of this if you really want me to, but I can't guarantee Tony can."

She looked at him, "Tony is only a problem if he threatens our security. I understand he's your friend...but I have to protect my own first."

"I agree, I saw what happened when he had his hands on the scepter that Loki carried," he paused looking into her eyes and interlocking his fingers with hers. He could see the ring on her finger glittering in the low light, "and I kind of think the armors might be more dangerous and then there's Hoshi?"

Kayura laid her head against his chest, "I will do my best for her."

He couldn't help but ask next, even though he was certain that it was a touchy subject, "what happened in the Nether Realm?"

There was a long silence from her and she parted her hand from his to trace her fingers along his skin. Her nails were bright scarlet like the dress she wore earlier and her skin was cool. Steve wasn't going to push her, she had a lot more baggage than he did and he was certain that she was a lot better at holding anything that scarred or hurt her in tight. She let out a deep breath, letting her eyes rest on their hands, which she laced her fingers up again, "the Akuma are nasty creatures who have made an alliance with someone named Raijin who believes the dynasty is his rightful throne."

He wrapped his other arm around her, she was warm, "so someone is summoning Akuma, and there's a problem with Akuma in the Nether Realm. More coincidences?"

"Precisely," she said looking up at him.

He leaned his forehead against hers, "I liked that red dress."

"Wanda helped me pick it," she said touching his tie. "Did you choose red for me?"

"Nat seemed to know your favorite color."

"Nat's intuition is impeccable."

He leaned in close but his lips didn't touch hers, "I guess I was impressing someone here tonight."

"No need, Prince Charming."

He ran thumb under her red lips, "skin as pale as snow, hair as dark as night, and lips as red as apples."

Kayura felt a soft kiss at first and his hand slid into her short hair at the nape of her neck as he pulled the kiss tight. She unlaced her hand and laid it on his shoulder as their kiss deepened. He leaned over her and they fell back on the on the couch softly. She laid her hands on his shoulders and they looked into each others eyes for a long moment but then Steve sat up, "I should get going, tonight was a long night and I'm leaving in the AM with Sam to look for someone..."

She nodded, her face was as red as a cherry as he kissed her hand. She couldn't manage to get any words out and he laughed as he straightened his shirt. She saw him start for the door and she quickly got to say, "be careful, Steve. Please..."

He gave her a small salute as he went through door and Kayura looked at the dresser she was going to pick up and put back together. She saw something in it and her face went even more red at the thoughts it inspired, and she cursed mentally trying to regain her composure.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

 **I'm trying to decided if I want a Hoshi and Tony chapter later on. Tell me what you think after all of this drama. :)**

The leads on where the shard came from dried up really fast while Steve was away. She understood that he wouldn't be able to contact her while he was away, but she still felt worried. Leah looked at her, "come on...tell me!"

"No," she said as she flipped the sandwich in the fry pan. She missed grilled cheese sandwiches and diet coke.

Leah reached over to steal some shredded cheese but Kay smacked her hand with a spatula making the woman sulk away. Hoshi yawned as she walked in, she was wearing a loose robe with a satin gown underneath. She yawned, "what time is it?"

"Eleven thirty," Kayura said to the woman. "You and Stark have a late night meeting?"

Hoshi padded over the fridge and pulled out some orange juice, "not you too."

Leah complained, "she just has her geta in a twist because Stevey poo is gone off the grid."

Hoshi poured a glass, "is this true?"

Kayura rolled her eyes, "the topic was you and Stark, not me and Steve."

Hoshi smiled, "you _and_ Steve?"

Kay felt her cheeks get red, "this is not new news."

Hoshi just laughed, "no, but I like you seeing you flustered. It's a good look on the cold...hard...Ogre."

Leah barked out a laugh as Kay turned off the stove and slid her sandwich on a plate. She looked at the small woman, "we are not talking about me and Steve."

Hoshi answered, "yes...ma'am."

"Ugh," she said as she left the kitchen with her sandwich. She turned her eyes away as Stark walked past in his boxers.

The main dining hall wasn't as thrashed as it once was, but it still showed some battle scars from the Akuma. She saw Seito sitting on the stairs and she sat down next to him, "sandwich?"

He laughed, "you and your sandwiches, Aunty."

She smiled as she took a small bite, "where's Junko?"

"Her and Mom had a fight, again," he said with a sigh. "I told her not to go into Mom's bedroom, but you know..."

Kay nodded, "what do you think about all of it?"

"Other than Dad needs to move on because Mom obviously has, I don't really care," he said leaning on his knees and looking on her.

"How did _that_ even happen?"

"Mom was really depressed after they got back from who knows where," he said, "and then Papa's body disappeared from the morgue. Dad became obsessed, you know how he is, looking for it and left Hoshi in Stark's company way _too_ much. I told him it was bad news. Then he came home one morning and found them in bed together..."

"Gee," she said as she heard his story. "I really missed out on a lot."

"I think if you had been here, she might have not fallen for his temptations."

"Why?"

"She would have kept trying to keep you and Steve at arms length."

Kay snorted.

He asked, "can you go talk to Junko? She's really upset, I mean between the birthday party and Mom's repeated late night meetings...she's a mess. She won't even talk to Dad."

Kayura handed him her plate, "wash that for me and we have a deal."

"Thanks Aunty, can I ask why you didn't want me in armor the night the Akuma showed up?"

She thought for a moment, "because Ross was there and if things didn't go right or didn't go as planned. I didn't want your armor to be taken. We're old, we're used to be tortured and in pain all the time. I don't want you to give up your life just yet."

She saw him smile at her as she headed up the stairs, she had found her old wardrobe in another room. It consisted of black jeans, tank tops, and the ever fashionable baggy sweater. Today's sweater was a deep gray, and a little fluffy, but it breathed fairly well. She came to the last room in the left wing and knocked softly, "Juju?"

It was silent for a long moment before it opened and she saw a very weary young woman, "hi, aunty."

Kay leaned against the frame, "can I come in?"

Jun stepped away, "suit yourself."

Kayura came in and closed the door behind her. The room had antique furniture adorned with modern luxuries. It was cute and quaint in Kay's opinion. She sat down on her large bed as Junko furiously worked on her laptop, "I heard about this morning.."

Junko glarred, "why do you always think you do this?"

"Do what?"

"Think you can come in and save the day," she said.

Kayura leaned back on the bed, "I know I can't change anything..."

"No, you can't," she said turning around in her chair. Tears streaming down her face, "you only see part of the story while you run around with the Warlords and Avengers. Mom is never happy, she wasn't happy with Papa or Dad, and this Tony thing? It's just because she wants to sacrifice herself for the greater good."

Kayura raised an eyebrow, "greater good?"

"Seito thinks I'm dumb," she said, "I know you all think it but I see more than you all do. I'm a wall flower in this family of freaks. I know about the Owari, Papa told me about the Owari and how it was slowly killing her. Every time she uses it, a nerve dies or a bone breaks. She realizes that if there's invasion or if world governments decide to 'regulate' us that Stark is our only hope of staying secret. He might actually help us because Mom is letting him plow her."

Kay hadn't thought of it that but she had seen how Hoshi acted around the man, "I don't think its completely that."

"I refuse to accept that Mom was traumatized by Papa's death enough that she left Dad, the other man in their relationship, for a man who thinks he's God's gift to humans. Not even she's that dumb!"

Kayura realized it was a subject that her and Seito probably went around in circles with and asked, "what's this legislation you were talking about?"

Junko went to her computer, "Seito has these friends..."

Kayura had heard about the online vigilantes who hacked into things like S.H.I.E.L.D and Seito's affiliation with them. She stood up and leaned over Junko's shoulder, there was a photo of a building exploding, "see, Socovia wasn't the only thing the Avengers blew up...and the world's kind of pissed."

Kayura sighed, "Steve knows about this?"

"I'm sure that's why him and Tony are not being friendly."

"Any other reason?"

"He kind of told him that he had dibs on you if that were the case."

Kay raised a brow, "excuse me, what?"

"Tony said if the ronins and warlords had to be divided up or taken into custody, he had dibs on you," she said. "He doesn't like you very much or likes you a lot, I haven't decided yet."

"That's not how he acts."

Junko asked, "why?"

"I think he blames me for your Papa."

"You had nothing to do with Papa's lame brain scheme to make a new Inferno," she paused, "that was completely him!"

Kay crossed her arms, "yeah...but I was supposed to protect him."

Junko then said, "he blames you for not protecting a man who set up his own death? Sounds ridiculous to me."

Kayura ran a hand through her hair, "yeah, you don't say. Junko, I'm going to have you promise me something."

"Anything, Aunty."

"You run," she said, "you keep running until your feet hurt and you run with Seito as far as you can. Forget us, and forget your birth right. Live and live your life how you want to live it."

Junko saw her look so sad, "Mom says you ran."

Kayura smiled, "and if I hadn't run when I did, I wouldn't have found Steve."


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Kayura decided that she needed to speak to an old friend as the afternoon came along. She hated to go see him during the day but the house was quiet, everyone was out doing their own things she supposed and she didn't want them asking later where she had went. She pulled on a hat and scarf before heading out and noticed Raleigh was watching her.

"You have spoken to any of us in days," the red head assessed softly.

Kayura looked at the woman, "maybe I haven't decided to what to say just yet."

"Better figure that out soon."

"It's better to take time to think on a decisive plan, then muddle through. Don't you think?"

Raleigh nodded as she turned to go into the study, "I believe you are on the right track."

Kayura was an expert at the New York public transit. It was funny, she knew how to drive a car and was very good at it but the thing was she could never get a driver's license to do so. For many reasons, the first of all she wasn't a US citizen. The second most important was that even if she was a citizen, it would mean she would be in some database and it was dangerous enough in the shadows as it was. So, public transit it was, and she enjoyed the peaceful moments in the large vehicles. Even when they were packed full, she found them entertaining at least. It wasn't long before she was in hell's kitchen and she hoped that her friend would be home.

She went up to the very top of the building and knocked. She folded her arms as the door opened, "hello, Miss Kay. Did you finally come for that legal advice?"

She starred at the man, who was rather handsome but compared to her blonde god he was pretty normal. He was tall and lean with dark brown hair and wore a nice but cheap suit. He wore dark glasses, which she came to understand was a symbol of his disability. The loss of sight was a terrible predicament in any circumstance but the man acted as if he still had a pair of eyes. She always wondered how but it didn't matter to her much, "of sorts."

"Come in," he said as he let her in.

She walked past him as he closed the door, "its been a while, I've heard you've been busy."

"More or less," he answered as she slumped down on his couch. "I haven't seen heads or tales of you since things got hairy."

"Let's just say my own demons came back to haunt me."

"I still have a hard time believing that you have any demons who would brave chasing you down."

"There are brave ones still."

"Did you find what you were looking for?"

"No," she said quietly remember back to the day when she had started tracking the Nendo that had led her to her meeting with Steve. "I sort of got preoccupied, Matt."

"That's not like you."

"Yeah, well," she answered awkwardly. "I see you got your guy."

"Sort of," he answered quietly. "What's bothering you?"

She shook her head and pulled her knees up to her chest, "I was gone a while and things sort of fell back in my lap."

Matt didn't know her full story, or even know about her armor but he did know her from her many thefts that he repeatedly tried to stop. He was definitely a good crime fighter, but she was a better thief. The mild mannered lawyer ran the streets of New York at night as mask crusader named Daredevil. She first met him when she was working for his enemy, and many nights she would take jobs just so she could meet him time and time again. However, she realized the man she thought was just an art collector was a truly terrible human being and that the man who repeatedly tried to stop her was actually kind of a cool person. Matt Murdock, attorney at law, was as mild mannered as they came but like her Steve she realized there was a hero somewhere in his chest.

He looked at her, "does that mean that wasn't you broke into the museum?"

She realized he was talking about Felicia, "no, there's aspiring thief in my midst and they were paid by the same person who paid me. Do you know how?"

"I don't," he said quietly. "So you're not in his pay bracket any more?"

"Haven't been since Moma."

"Good," he said quietly as he remembered the incident where she kicked his ass with a smile. The entire time he had spent chasing her, she had been toying with him. Letting him catch her here and there, only for her to escape time and time again.

She realized Moma had been the last job before she realized that her buyer was a twisted bastard. It was also the night before she had met Steve. She said, "I know I never told that the reason I was stealing was because I was looking for something of value for myself."

"An artifact?"

She thought about the golden staff, "in a sense, yes."

"Is it true what they say Miss Kay, that women keep their secrets close to their heart?"

She laughed, "goodness, no. I keep my secrets close to my knife."

He laughed.

She continued, "the artifact was lost a while ago and would...help in the situation I'm in now."

"You want me to help you find it?"

"No, I want to know who wants it."

"Is it dangerous?"

"Do you want to know?"

"What does this have to do with this thief you were talking about," he asked.

She sighed, "somebody paid her to steal something that would compromise the shadows I work with."

"You think that your old boss is doing this?"

"I wouldn't say for certain."

He nodded, "I'll keep an ear out."

"Thank you," said said as she stood up. "Hey, there's rumblings going on right now..."

He raised a curious brow.

She shook her head slowly, she had to warn him, "don't choose sides, okay?"

"Miss Kay are you worried about little ol' me?"

She leaned over and kissed his cheek, "please, Matt, stay in the shadows. The shadows are safe."

He nodded, "you stay there too then."

She smiled as she headed for the door, "I'll do my best to."

Kayura close the door behind her as she thought about her past few years. The years between being a Warlord and being Hoshi's body guard. What was she now, the Ogre? The shadows had a a predator in them and she had to figure out who it was sooner than later, so that the shadows could stay shadows. Not the just the ronins, or warlords, but heroes like Steve who didn't have his fame were going to be affected too. She needed to talk to someone else before she went home and incited whatever plans she was slowly putting together.

She took another small trip through town to the building that was being rebuilt again. She wondered if Tony was there. All week she had been watching his routine and if he was following the same pattern, he would be there again. Late night dates, and long work days. She wondered how anyone functioned under that sort of pressure.

She crossed her arms as she walked into the front desk, and the secretary looked at her, "oh, Mr. Stark was expecting you."

Kayura frowned and headed to the elevator. She didn't see how he knew she was coming but then she would ask him once she got up there. She wasn't afraid to slap him around a few times either if that were the case. She sighed as the elevator opened and she saw Tony sitting at the bar, "I thought you gave up drinking?"

Tony smiled at her, "it's an on and off thing."

She rolled her eyes at him, "you have any Sake?"

He reached over the bar, and pulled out a small clear bottle for her. Kayura popped it open, "how did you know I was coming by?"

"I assumed it would be sooner or later."

She sipped the sake, it burned her throat as it went down, "a lot happened when I was away."

"Well, you came in at very unfortunate point."

She leaned on her hand and looked at the man who wasn't really as intimidating as the newspapers and Avengers made him seem. None of the Avengers were as intimidating as anyone made them out to be. Although, she hadn't met Thor or the Hulk yet. She asked, "unfortunate how?"

He asked, "why did you leave the warlords?"

She sighed, "I told Hoshi it was because they protective but it all honesty it was nothing of the sort. You see we were in Dubai doing what we did. We were mercs after all, I mean killing was second nature to us from the beginning considering our past and we had to stay afloat to keep up with our running wolf. We were paid by someone very powerful in the region to do some political assassination...'

Tony raised an eyebrow, "that Mustef family."

"I was against it from day one, the client seemed...off," she said slowly, "but Dais seemed so certain and said, 'we don't ask questions, we take jobs.' I was always in charge of quick and clean...I'm sure you know what that means..." she said running a finger across her own neck from left to right, "Kale put out the lights and I didn't even see who it was. I mean I never did, I worked in the dark but Dais didn't take into account the change of time when we were traveling. The first light cracked through a window and I saw what I had done...The oldest daughter was pregnant, almost to term. Kale and Sekh mocked me for days...and so I left saying they were being over protective."

Tony poured some whiskey, "that was more than I was expecting."

She shrugged, "so I came back to the states to be on my own for a bit. I guess that was the unfortunate you were speaking of?"

He nodded, "after Socovia none of us were really as close as we once were and the news definitely didn't like us as much either."

"So you guys just broke up, is that what you're saying?"

He scowled.

She decided to ask, "Junko said you and Steve had an argument when I was gone and you said some particularly cruel things?"

He raised a brow.

"That 'you had dibs on me if the ronins and warlords were to be broken up'," she paused to watch his expression.

Tony barked out a laugh, "god, that kid exaggerates. Teenagers."

He saw Kayura scowl.

He cleared his throat, "Steve had come over the night Kento threw a fit about me and Hoshi. What I had said during our argument was that if there was a time where the ronins and warlords had to pick sides, I would hope that you would pick mine."

She scowled again, "and why would I do such a thing, Mr. Stark, considering your track record?"

He leaned on the bar, "what if the US government found out who you all were and you were no longer able to run in the shadows. What would you do?"

"What I've always done. Run."

He nodded, "and what if you had the opportunity to still be free and do what you guys do just more regulated instead of..."

Kayura saw his look become dark as he paused for several moments.

"...instead of... strategically planning your own death at a friends party and keeping them in the dark what you guys really were. I have to give it to you guys, twenty five years the government wrote off those moments where cities became isolated ghost town as harmless events to find out that it was teenagers who been fighting invisible demons all along."

She paused before saying, "sounds like you're angry."

"A bit," he paused. "So tell me what you think of that scenario."

She paused, "and what if there was someone like Hydra still hiding in plain sight who better uses for us?"

"You don't think you would be protected?"

"Humans are not to be trusted with our power."

"You're human."

"No I'm not," she said, "I'm an Ancient. Tasked with making sure this sort of thing doesn't happen."

"Well, you're terrible at it," he assessed.

"I could make some quick judgements about your teamwork as well you know."

He grunted, she smirked, and then he said, "you sure as hell know how to politely insult someone."

"One of my specialties."

"Look, I have tendency to run my mouth and I didn't realize Junko was taking things so seriously."

She paused, "then you should apologize to her."

"I don't think she'll listen..."

"She has every right to be mad at you," Kayura scolded. "You're sort of sleeping with your friend's wife?"

He scratched his neck, "yeah..."

"How exactly did that happen?"

He sighed, "you really want to know?"

"I'm just curious because as far as I knew before I left, she hated you."

"Ouch."

"Well?"

He looked off to the side, "grief does strange things to people who are around each other all the time."

She nodded.

"She was a mess, and I was the only friend she had at that time who wasn't reminding her that the armor you gave her was killing her."

Kayura paused.

"Yeah, did you know what the Owari does?"

"There were tales," she paused as she finished her sake. "I mean...all of our armors had tales in the nether realm, most of them untrue. The most I had heard about it, or been told, was that it was the armor eater. It could defeat whole armies by touch. Exaggerations...sort of but there was a tale that none of the bearers lived to reach old age."

"And you still saw fit to give it to her?"

"She would have had it anyways, but with a much crueler fate."

"So your the harbinger of fate then?"

"I suppose I am."

He nodded as she stood up, "you don't seem so upset about me and Hoshi?"

"She's happy and alive, isn't she," Kayura asked blankly.

"I suppose."

"Then I don't care what you two do," she paused as she started to walk you out. "Just realize that no one in our group will eve consider you king, you're just a consort."

"I've been called worse."

"I'm sure you have," she said before she entered the elevator.


	15. Chapter 14

**I really wanted some Kayura and Steve time. XD LOL Fluffy fluffness!**

Chapter Fourteen

Steve ached as he opened his apartment door. It had been a long trip back and a not so successful time looking for his friend. He dropped his bag onto the couch and he opened his bedroom door. He saw her waiting on the fire escape with White Blaze in her lap. The night was moonless, but the stars twinkled around her like a sky full of diamonds. She was dressed in all black, and her lips were painted bright red.

White Blaze's ears perked up and bounded in knocking the man flat on his back to lick his cheek. Steve shoved the mastiff of a cat off, "ow, cat...geez."

Kayura slipped in like a shadow, "been a while, soldier."

He smiled at her as he sat up and she held out a hand for him. He was on his feet in a moment and asked, "how did you know I was back?"

"White Blaze woke me up," she laughed as she hugged him tight. White Blaze jumped up on Steve's bed and chuffed happily. She could feel his heart beat in his chest and his hot breath on her cheek. His arms were wrapped around her tightly as if he never wanted to let her go.

He let one arm free to slip under her chin and lifter her face so he could kiss her. His mouth was hard against hers and he pulled her body tight to his. She grabbed his body close to hers by his shirt, his warmth was something she was hungry for. It had been cold all week, and it had chilled her to the soul. She heard White Blaze chuff with irritation as they remained locked for several moments. The cat jumped off the bed and climbed out the window. Steve laughed, "I think he's a bit embarrassed."

She nodded as she grabbed his neck to pull him into the kiss again. His mouth was happy to join hers as she threw her arms around his neck again. He rested his hands on her hips and broke the kiss to look into her eyes. Her lipstick was smudged and he assumed it was on him too, "Kay, why're you here so late?"

"I like the dark," she blushed and played with his shirt. "And I was worried..."

"About," he asked.

She shook her head against his shirt, "I was just worried."

He sat down on his bed, "couldn't sleep?"

She shook her head quietly again.

He reached out to her and pulled her to him, "I missed you too."

She blushed.

She was surprisingly a woman of very little words at times.

Kayura wrapped her arms around his neck, "I know you can't tell me what you're up to...but did it go well?"

He shook his head and looked up at her, "absolutely nothing."

She leaned against him and pushed him back onto his bed with a hard kiss of her. Steve felt his heart racing as their mouths locked tight. She had been on his mind a lot while he was away. Wondering if she was running around in the night looking for demons to fight or shadows to chase. Kay stopped her kiss and laid against his chest, "can I stay with you tonight?"

He felt his cheeks grow hot, and looked down at her, "I don't think that's a good idea..."

She lightly smacked his cheek, "not like that you moron."

He blushed, "wel...hm..."

She decided to tease him a little bit, "I know what you're thinking..."

He felt his face grow scarlet as she starred at him mischievously, he looked away, "...wel...I mean..."

"I saw your hiding spot at the Mansion."

He turned to look at her, "hm?"

She reached in her pocket and pulled out a small black plastic wrapped item, and she said, "had we not been attacked by Akuma, were you planning something else, Captain Rogers?"

His eyes grew wide, "honestly, those weren't mine."

She raised an eyebrow.

He turned a looked away again, feeling his face grow hotter with every breath, "I mean I had some in my wallet...but..."

"But?"

He saw her mischievous smile, "it was...just in case …you know..."

She laughed as she hugged, "I know, Steve..."

He laid a hand on her back, and tried to change the subject, "any leads on the shard?"

"No," she paused to snuggle next to him. She laid her hand on his chest and felt his heart racing, it was certainly cute that he would get so flustered with her. "Felicia didn't remember anything after Sekh foolishly wiped her memory of it. I followed some of my old leads...but none of them seemed aware that anything happened."

"Oh," he said awkwardly. His heart was still racing a mile a minute, and he couldn't manage anything intellectual instead.

She kissed his cheek, "I didn't mean to fluster you so badly."

He rolled on his side to face her and reached over to kiss her softly, "I'm going to go sleep on the couch."

She shook her head, "please...stay..."

He felt his cheeks go red, "Kay..."

"I just want you to hold me," she whispered. "I'm not ready for that yet..."

He nodded and held her close and kissed her forehead softly, "I won't ever do anything you don't want me to do."

Kayura wasn't expecting her heart in throat and she hugged him tight, "Steve...I..."

She had buried her face into his shirt, "what's wrong?"

Kayura slowly lifted her face to look into his blue eyes, "I..."

He didn't say anything.

She knew he didn't know what she was going to say, "I... have never been with a man before..."

She hid her face almost immediately and he couldn't help but smile to himself. He held her close and he didn't say anything for a long while, "It's not like I'm an expert or anything..."

She gulped and slowly looked up, "...that's hard to believe..."

He felt his heart race, "like I had said, before the war I wasn't exactly a healthy kid...girls weren't really into chasing me down...I mean even Peggy didn't take me seriously after the procedure...she even shot at me several times..."

Kay smiled, "I think I might have liked her."

He held her close and didn't say anything. She realized that it was a sensitive subject and she wrapped her arms around him only to realize he was dozing. Kayura felt her eyes grow heavy, his warm arms felt so good.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Kayura woke to the smell of the cured meat called bacon and she sat up. She was warm in his bed, and she noticed White Blaze was back out on the fire escape. She got up and noticed he was in the kitchen cooking. She blushed, she didn't know why that was such an attractive quality to her other than men of her time did not cook unless they were on the battle field. He smiled, "I was wondering when you were going to get up."

She crossed her arms, "how are you able to be up so early?"

"What time do you get out of bed normally?"

"Noon," she answered and he frowned. "What? Being up all night being part of the shadows does not make an early riser. What time did you get up?"

"Four," he replied and saw her eyes widen.

"A.M?"

He nodded, "my schedule doesn't allow me an opportunity sleep in if I stay up. I went down to the gym."

"What time is now?"

"Ten?"

Kayura stood up, "I'm going back to bed..."

He laughed, "I'll eat all the bacon then."

She frowned and sat down at the small dining table he had, "you drive a hard bargain, Kanchou-san."

He laughed, "what were you up to when I was gone?"

"Figuring how things went to hell in a hand basket while I was gone," she replied. "I guess Tony really does care about my Lady."

"I guess," he said uncomfortably. "Those two are like oil and fire though."

"Agreed," she said. "Lady Hoshi is extremely brilliant, despite how she acts sometimes, and I think that she's a lot more like Stark than Kento wants to admit."

Steve plated some items and started to head over, "speaking of Kento, I heard a rumor you might want to check with him about?"

She furrowed her brow, "rumor?"

"Someone at night has been giving thugs some pretty brutal beat downs, like there are mafias and stuff," he paused as she stole a piece of his bacon.

"What, Maria tell you that?"

"No," he said reaching back to his kitchen counter and putting the newspaper in front of her.

She picked it up, and saw an article, "'vigilante with hulk like strength puts Yakuza crime lord in hospital.' What makes you think this is Kento?"

"Keep reading," he said as he grabbed a knife and fork to cut his omelet.

"'Vigilante clears out fridge before leaving the premises...'" She paused and he saw her bark out a laugh, "of all people, Kento...wait a minute...Runa worked for the Daily Bugle."

"That reporter friend of yours...didn't you hear?"

Kayura shook her head, "hear?"

"She committed suicide the night Nat went to go check on her," he said.

Kayura frowned and rubbed her neck, "why...would...something must have scarred her more than the armors?"

"Nat says she was into some very deep things."

"I guess she would be, she was one of the people who was with us from the very beginning and then...she worked for S.H.I.E.L.D..." Kayura cursed in Japanese and then stood up immediately, "she would have known who else in the dark would have had an interest in vibranium and artifacts!"

Kayura ran around the table and gave him a kiss and a hug, "wait, breakfast!"

"Save it for me, please," she said as she started for the door. "I'm sorry to run out but ….do you think I could pass as her sister?"

He nodded, "kind of?"

"Good," Kayura said as she latched the door behind her.

Her mind was bubbling with thoughts as she ran down the stairs and out of the building. She saw White Blaze look at her as she ran through the alley, and she said, "I'll be back later! Keep an eye on him, please!"

The tiger chuffed as she flagged down a cab. She realized her hair was still a bed head, but thankfully her messy lipstick was gone. She looked like a college student, there was worse things to look like. She had the cabbie drop her off near some shops to pick up some clothes. A nice navy skirt suit and stockings with books and a scarf. She managed to fluff up her hair nice enough to look like her bad hair cut was intentional. It was starting to grow out but not enough to not make her look like she wasn't some punk. It would have to do.

The Daily Bugle was one of the largest news companies in the United States. She didn't like its proprietor though, Jay Jonah Jameson had an axe to grind against anyone with a super power. Absolutely, everyone. She smelled coffee as she walked in the news corporation and saw male eyes on her instantly. It wasn't unusual for men to give her looks but she wasn't always okay with them. That was one thing Steve had never done and the thought made her smile. A man approached her, "hello, Miss this is a private office."

She put on her best water works and thickest American accent, "oh, sir, you have to have help me."

He stopped as her eyes looked into his, "um...wel..."

"I'm looking for my sister, we were estranged years ago and I heard some terrible things," she sobbed as she hugged him. "Her name is Runa Jones...she used to work here..."

The man pried her off, and she grinned internally. Men were so easy manipulate. He rubbed his neck, "well...let me see if there's someone you can talk to..."

She followed after the man as she noticed the eyes on her. Yeah, she was meant to be quiet, but she was pretty good actress too. The man knocked on the office door, "hey, JJ, there's someone here to see you."

"Tell them to go away," an angry man growled.

"It's really important, JJ," the man insisted.

"I said not NOW!"

'He sounds even more pleasant in person,' Kayura said mentally.

The man who was helping her leaned into the door and opened it slightly, and she could hear him say, "it's Runa's sister?"

"Runa," the man yelled.

Kay clutched her hands demurely and decided to push past the man into the office, "please, sir, it can't be true."

Jay Jonah Jameson had hair as silver as vibranium cut clean and straight up with a matching push broom mustache. He had all the looks of a mad bull dog but built extremely well for a man his age. He looked at her and then his employee, "we'll talk about this later. Close the door."

The man rolled his eyes, and she said with her best accent, "it's not true is it, sir..."

He sighed as he motioned for her to have seat, "Runa never mentioned she had a sister."

Kayura sat down, "half sister! I live in Pocatella, Idaho! She sends me cash for college, sir, and I wasn't able to go back this semester! I knew something was wrong."

He got up to the water cooler in his office and poured her a glass, "what's your name."

"Kay Jones," she said making sure to push the accent.

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen, best of my class, sir," she said as he handed her the glass.

"She was the best reporter I ever had, she wasn't afraid to keep up those damned Avengers," he said as he sat back down. "I'm certain that her death was one of them shield spies they work with. It wasn't released but she was poisoned. They claimed it was suicide."

Kayura pretended to tear up, "no..no...no."

Jay looked away awkwardly, "I can't tell you anything other than."

She pretended to sob into her hands and then looked wiping her eyes, "thank you, sir. I needed to know for sure."

"No, problem," he said as she got up to leave and dramatically ran out. She had a plan to go back in later to find something out but it definitely seemed odd. She was going to come back later to flip through their stuff and find something with more evidence to follow if she did. She started to walk through an alley way when a she saw a movement above her. She looked around but didn't see anything, and then she heard someone drop down behind her.

She flipped around and saw a precarious thing, a super hero. She had heard about Spiderman when she first came to New York, but seeing a young man in a red and blue spandex outfit was a little alarming. Although, Steve's outfit wasn't much different, it looked more...heroic somehow. She kept her accent and asked, "you're that vigilante my sister used talk about..."

The man walked around her and said, "you can drop your accent. I know you're faking."

She frowned, his voice sounded familiar but she couldn't place it. Kayura lightened up the demure posture and slipped one foot behind to be prepared for an attack. "You're Spiderman."

"And you're not Runa's sister."

She smiled, "someone knew her well."

"Indeed," he said quietly and she realized he was holding something behind his back. He handed it to her and she looked at a photograph of the young woman standing with a tall blonde man with a handle bar mustache. "I've run out of leads as well, but you might know who he is."

She did but she didn't let it show.

"Look, Runa was scarred of something, maybe its whatever the net is whispering about but you seem like you aren't scarred of much," the man said. "Whoever wants this man, is the same person paid for his daughter to steal something valuable as well. You find them, you find out what they want."

Kayura smiled at him as held up a hand a web sprung forth to the tall building, "thank you. Is there anything I can do in return?"

"Just keep an eye out for Felicia and Junko," he said before he swung off.

She looked at the picture and a chill ran up her spine. It was going to be a long week again.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Hoshi was covered in paint when Tony walked into the garage. He had cars, she had paintings. Most of which were monstrosities, both in size and content. She wore a denim outfit which was covered in layers of paint. She had her hair pinned up messily but it still fell into her eyes still. He could still see thee faint scars on her neck and jaw and he wondered how severe they were once upon a time. He also wondered if it was one of his weapons that scarred her.

She didn't lift up her head, "what do you think? Is the Ameterasu ready?"

He looked at the golden painting in the far part of the garage with bright yellows and whites, "too heavenly."

"Do you even know the story of Ameterasu," she scowled as she looked up. There was a smudge of blue paint down her cheek. "You're late by the way."

He knelt down next to her, "sorry, I was preoccupied."

She put her oil brushes down and sat up straight as she looked at him sternly, "not fooling around with cosmic powers are you?"

"No, scouts honor," he grinned as she grabbed his tie roughly and pulled him into a kiss. His goatee tickled her lips as he slowly lowered himself on top of her, knocking over the paints. He slid his body in to perfect position with hers and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Kayura should have knocked before she went into the garage. She closed the door tightly almost immediately and said as she knocked, "meeting in twenty!"

She heard a giggle and some awkward sounds before Hoshi managed to answer, "alright."

Kay shook her head trying to remove the images. She saw Ryo waiting for in the hallway, "dining hall in twenty. Tell the others please."

He crossed his arms, "I'm not their baby sitter anymore..."

Kay was tired of his attitude as of late, "you know I could have come back and made you pay for your treachery but I didn't . So don't you dare think about giving me any sort of bull."

He smiled, "you're kind of cute when you're all worked up."

She ignored his comment and turned to leave but he grabbed her wrist. She didn't look back at him and hissed, "let me go."

He asked softly, "had Mr. Awesome not come in the picture, would I have stood a chance?"

"No, you had a chance that you didn't take," she replied as she yanked her hand away. "What would make me think about giving you another?"

He shrugged and then said, "because I do..."

Kayura clutched her fist tightly and slapped him, "don't you dare finish that sentence."

He held his cheek, "alright. I let them know."

She turned away from him as she took a deep breath. The man made her so mad, he was not allowed to do that was he? Or was it seeing her happy with Steve that made him jealous. Was it jealousy? She was sure it had to because she didn't understand how a man could do something so stupid without it being something along those lines. Kayura made her way to the dining hall, trying to clear her mind.

She sat down just Junko came in. She scowled at her, "what're you doing?"

Kayura rolled her eyes, "having a meeting?"

"With _him_ here?"

"He's here a lot as of late, I don't think its possible to have a meeting without _him_ here," Kayura said understanding that Junko was talking about Stark.

Junko pouted as Seito came in with Sage and Ryo. Sage complaining, "I was in the middle of a beauty nap."

Cye came in behind him, and made a jest, "yes, sleeping beauty. Maybe princess charming will wake you with a kiss."

He scowled as Raleigh teased as she came in, "yes, hair like spun gold and woken by love's true kiss."

Sage mumbled, "damare (shut up)."

Seito sighed, "sometimes I think you guys stayed teenagers."

"They did," Junko added.

"Oh, brother," Sage said, "when you've fought a demon or two, then you get to insult me."

Hoshi pushed open the door, her pinned hair even more messy than it was earlier in the day and more paint smudged all over her. She had a ridiculous grin on her face and Tony came in behind her with paint all over his Armani suit. He had a matching grin, and Cye said smugly, "I hope you two enjoyed your painting."

Tony nodded, "almost more than Yves Klein."

Hoshi punched his shoulder, "he was a terrible man."

Kayura smirked to herself and Ryo asked, "I hope you're satisfied with yourself."

"I very much am," she replied quickly as Leah came in and she leaned against the far wall. Looking like she either wanted to participate or be snarky and Kayura hoping she would stay quiet either way.

Hoshi added, "I know I am."

"Ew," added Cye as Raleigh chuckled.

Tony sat down at the table and Hoshi sat in his lap, making them roll their eyes. Sage looked at Kayura, "what ridiculous reason would we have to suffer this?"

She saw him looking at Hoshi and Tony and Kay said, "onto official business..."

Hoshi smiled at her, "which is?"

Kayura smiled, "as of tonight, no one is allowed to put on their armor until we find out who or what brought this shard into our midst."

"You can't be serious," Ryo growled.

"I have to agree," Tony said.

Sage scowled, "we would appreciate you staying out of this."

Cye added, "he's rather smart, we should listen to him."

"He's not Ro," Sage grumbled.

Junko slammed her hands on the table, "I'm out."

Seito looked at his sister, "please, listen to them for a little bit before wigging out?"

She scowled at her twin.

Kayura noticed Hoshi's expression of disapproval, "someone paid miss Hardy to bring this into or midst. Someone knows about us, and they want to either push us out of the dark or they want our armors. Either way, its very dangerous to be a ronin or warlord."

Ryo asked, "Maria narced on us?"

Tony shook his head, "despite who she works for, Maria is no narc. She worked for me while working for S.H.I.E.L.D for a hell of a long time and I didn't suspect one thing."

Leah asked, "do you know who, Lady Kay?"

Kayura reached into her pocket and pulled out a photo of Runa with a young man, "something was bothering me today when Steve told what happened to Runa. Then I remembered she worked for Jay Jonah Jameson, which is a notorious anti vigilante syndicate."

Tony added, "anti hero."

"...but who else did she work for?"

Hoshi scrunched her nose as Tony looked at her, "my Mom was one of the originals that Strucker worked on but he must have..."

The room was quiet.

"Kuso," she cursed aloud. "My mother knew about the armors, and she worked for Strucker, who was Hydra that was part of S.H.I.E.L.D! Are you saying that Runa was informing on us?"

"No," she paused as she pushed the photo forward. "But maybe she told our secrets to someone. I ran into him once."

The group gathered close to look at the photo of the blonde man, and Tony asked, "who is he?"

"He goes by Black Cat," Kayura said. "I ran into him once in Paris, he likes old things and he's good at stealing them. Someone who used to pay me is trying to find him. The only man who I dare think could possibly find all the shards of the mirror."

Tony asked, "so who used to pay you?"

Kayura bit her lip for a moment, "you have to leave Tony."

He frowned at her, "what?"

"I can't have you involved in our affairs," she said quietly and looked to Hoshi.

Hoshi got up out of his lap, "sadly, she's right Tony. If someone is trying to push us out, it'll bring you down too."

"Fine," he said without a fight. He got up and gave her a kiss and then said to Kayura, "you better have a better reason than just that."

Kayura looked up, "because you'll be the only one on our side."

"Excuse me," he asked looking at the woman with the dark eyes.

"Steve told me how Ultron happened, you know the consequences of humans using magic," she replied.

He narrowed his eyes and turned to leave quietly angry. Hoshi asked, "was that really necessary?"

"It's not my fault he has an ego," Kayura replied.

Hoshi groaned, "so what's the big deal, Kay? Who did you work for while you were here by yourself?"

Kayura quietly ran a hand through her hair, "Wilson Fisk."


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

"Wilson Fisk," the group pretty much asked together.

Kayura replied with, "we had worked with a lots of bad people outside of United States. By comparison, he was rather charming and he only asked me to steal artwork. I thought nothing of it until I saw things in the news that were unsavory."

"Only artwork, she says," Sage groaned. "How...I mean how do you even get to work for someone like that?"

"Kale knew him through some connections. Him and Madame Gao were on and off again thing until she got old," she laughed but no one laughed with her. It was times like these she realized that none of them understood what it had meant to be a warlord. It wasn't the fact that they had done terrible things or were comfortable with it. It was that they were born into this world and that meant that their judgements and morals were pretty firmly ground. Hers were pretty loose by comparison, although not as loose as the three men whom she used to work with. "And like I said before, he never really asked me to do anything but steal art. Dais asked me to do worse when I was with them."

Hoshi looked at her as if she remembered something, "you stole that Rauschenberg from Moma."

"I did," she answered. "Lucky for them Daredevil was there, I didn't realize it had been a trap to lure him in. Wilson tried to take him out using me...and lets say there wasn't a pleasant conversation after that."

Seito complained, "you broke it off with Fisk? Are you mad?"

"No more than Dais apparently," she shrugged.

Junko added, "I thought you were the sane one around here."

Cye interrupted when Raleigh whispered into his ear, "we're getting distracted. Shouldn't we focus on the fact he knows about the armors? How did that happen?"

Kayura shook her head, "I never put on my armor while I was in the states before it was taken away...so it had to be Runa. She was into things deeper than any of us were. I think she realized when Rowen was messing around with summoning the inferno, that we were all screwed. I don't think he knows who we were are, just that we're here in the shadows."

Sage added, "it doesn't help we sort of made a mess of New York years ago."

Ryo nodded, "we weren't exactly...quiet."

Raleigh nodded, "that one is in S.H.I.E.L.D files for sure."

"It's how I heard about the Snow Events," Hoshi said, "agents were talking about the samurai in downtown."

"Samurai in Downtown, sounds like a movie," snarked Leah.

Raleigh added, "its not like the ronins had been very quiet, and I doubt our recent event was very quiet either."

Junko groaned, "see! SEE! It was a bad idea to move here."

"Not now, Jun," Hoshi said.

"No," she snapped and slammed her hands on the table. "I told you coming here was a bad idea! I mean seriously, Mom is fucking Tony Stark and Aunt Kay runs around in the night like a common criminal. Why are any of you guys okay with this?"

Seito tried to calm her down but she shoved him off and walked out angrily. Her brother ran out after her, and Ryo looked at Kayura, "as if you didn't expect her to take that badly."

"She takes everything badly," Hoshi said with a shake of her head.

Kayura got up, "no armors for no reason."

"Where are you off to," asked Cye with a smile.

"I have dinner plans," she said as she headed for the door and she saw Ryo scowl.

Leah followed after her quickly as the others began chatting, "so that's it, huh?"

Kayura scowled at her, "don't meddle in this."

Leah shrugged, "I'm not meddling, but the well being of my armor is of great concern to me. What happens if there's an Akuma attack? Are we supposed to just ignore it?"

"I'm working on that," Kay said.

"Your staff."

"I think he has it."

"You can't go after it," Leah said, "not by yourself anyways."

"I'm not," she paused.

"Then it's decided, we go after it together."

Kayura rolled her eyes as she started to head out, "but not tonight."

Leah whistled as Kayura saw Ryo come out of the dining room. She turned away as Leah scampered off, he locked eyes with her and walked past, "maybe you should have both of us. Someone who isn't a lunatic would be nice to have around."

She replied, "I would take Cye or Sage before you any day."

"Gomenasai, Kayura-san," he said as she turned to leave and then he wished under his breath, "he's a lucky bastard."


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

 **I wanted to thank OokamiPrincess for the idea for dinner, it added to what I wanted to spice up a bit. XD**

Kayura found Steve down in the gym of the old building. It was strange the building had a full fledged boxing rink and a punching bag, but she assumed it was probably a training facility once upon a time. She quietly walked along the elastic bands of the boxing rink as he focused on punched the giant bag and she quietly watched him. His muscles were visible through his sweat covered shirt and she felt her cheeks grow hot.

He punched it one final time and it sprung from its hold on the ceiling and landed a few feet away. He looked back at her, "how long have been there?"

"Long enough to know not to be on the other end of that punch," she said as she walked along the rope.

Steve watched her feet, she was definitely nimble and graceful. She dismounted with all the grace of a gymnast and he asked, "are you going to stay for dinner?"

"Sounds nice, but I wanted to test something first?"

"Hm," he asked as she stood on tip toe to kiss him.

She slipped her foot between his and knocked him off his feet with ease. He wasn't going down without her though and grabbed her waist to pull her down with him. He instantly rolled and pinned her down, "trying to get the drop on me?"

Kayura blushed, he had his body pressed against hers. His strong hands held her wrists on either side of her head and his lips were close to hers. She jabbed her knee in his side and she broke his grip on one of her hands. She flipped him over on his back, her legs straddling his waist, and said, "had to see if I could."

"You definitely have skill," he said as he easily grabbed her and pushed her back down. "Or are you just letting me do this?"

She smirked, "a bit of both."

"Oh, what brilliant sneak attack, have you been hanging out with Nat?"

"That sounds like something of experience."

He flushed, "you're definitely more skilled."

She felt his hot breath on her skin, and he kissed her mouth softly. He pulled back for a second and leaned over to her ear, "utsukushidesuyo...(You're beautiful.)"

Her breath caught in her throat as she felt his lips flutter across on her neck. He pressed tightly against her and kissed her throat, he could feel her pulse quicken as he kissed down to her collar bone. He let her hands go and she grabbed his back tightly as his kisses deepened. He moved his hands to her sides and slipped a hand inside of her coat finding her shirt had come untucked. Her skin was soft and cool under his hand.

She gulped as he pulled away, "that was hell of a kiss."

He smiled as he got up, "I think that's enough of a work out. I made dinner."

She laid there for a moment, trying to reassemble her thoughts and he held out a hand for hand to help her stand up. He laughed as he put an arm around her, walking with her to the elevator. She laid her head against his strong arm, "I could get used that sort of training."

He felt his cheeks turn red, "definitely not on the agenda."

She laughed as the elevator came to his floor and hall, "you know, you're an amazing cook."

He looked at her, "I had to take care of myself for a long time. So..."

"I mean I can hunt, and fish," she paused, "and make a darn good grilled cheese sandwich."

"Grilled cheese," he laughed as he opened his apartment.

She scowled.

"Grilled cheese," he laughed again.

She stepped in behind him and smelled a terrific spice, "is that..."

He smirked, "curry?"

She looked at him, "where did you learn to make that?"

"While you were gone, I went to the library to look up some recipes. Most seemed pretty tricky or had hard to find ingredients," he said as she smiled ear to ear.

She saw him go into the kitchen to serve a couple of plates, "when I was gone...huh..."

He put the plates on the table and sat down, "I didn't know how long you would be gone. Thanksgiving came around and there was Nat bothering me again about getting out there. I just couldn't..."

She sat down in front of him and reached out for his hand, "I didn't realize it fluxed so badly..I was barely gone for a day."

He shook his head, "I did something like that once."

"Yeah..."

"But I was gone seventy years."

She paused realizing she was on a sensitive subject, "why did you have faith I would come back?"

He looked over the woman who sat their quietly watching him. Her head was tilted to one side, her bangs falling across her eyes. Her hair was starting to grow out and he realized he missed the long hair that she had when they first met. He said, "because as far I am concerned, you're the one I want to spend the rest of my life with."

She blushed, "hountoni, Kanchou-san? (Really, Captain?)"

"Soudesu. (Really.)"

"Your Japanese is becoming impeccable," she smiled as she took a bit of his curry over rice. "Oishii yo! (Yummy!)"

"I'm glad you like it," he smirked. "So have you given a thought about where you want to get married?"

She felt her cheeks turn crimson and swallowed.

"No, rush," he laughed. "Just Nat is been bugging me over it."

She took another bite of food but didn't say anything.

"Nat has been bugging me about a lot of things."

She swallowed, "like?"

He laughed, "everything?"

She blushed, "oh..."

He assured, "I just tell her to ask you if she wants to know so badly."

"I don't look forward to that conversation," she said taking another bite.

"She likes you, she hasn't tried to kill you," he smiled.

Kay frowned, "if that was a prerequisite in my world, it would be so much easier."

He was quiet for a moment, "do you want to go a proper date?"

"We've been..."

He watched her wrinkle her nose, "I think we should go on a date before we get married, don't you?"

She turned scarlet again, he liked when she got all flustered, "what did you have in mind?"

"Dinner and dancing," he suggested.

"I would like that, we didn't exactly get our dance," she paused as she finished her plate and stood up to go wash her dish. She was quiet while he finished his food, but he couldn't help but smile. She was so adorable to him when she was trying not to know show her emotions. He stood up when he finished and leaned over to kiss her temple and she leaned against him, "I love you, Kanchou-san."


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Steve saw her sitting on his window seal watching the moonlight, "Dō shimashita ka? (What's wrong?)"

She looked at him with a smirk, his Japanese was really good, "I have to go see who's trying to poking around in the shadows."

He wrapped his arms around her, "be safe..."

She smiled as he held her tight, "of course...I have a comfy bed here."

"Is that all?"

"And a wonderful man to snuggle with," she smiled.

She felt him let go and reach into his pocket, and he held out a silver key, "so you don't have to come through the window every time."

She hugged him as she took the key, "Blaze is about. You need to stop feeding him junk food, he's going to get fat."

He kissed her, "be safe."

"If I'm not back by the time you leave for work...you too," she said slipping out on the fire escape. She couldn't help but keep his smile in her mind as she reached the roof. It was particularly dark with fog that hung low in the sky. She felt him before she saw him, and she looked over, "I was wondering when you would get back."

Dais smiled at her, "you've been busy."

She crossed her arms, "busy trying to keep us alive. Tell Kale and Sekh, no armors in New York."

"Are things that dangerous?"

"No, just that...tricky," she said.

"Where are you heading?"

"Nowhere."

"You know I can tail you without you knowing."

She sighed, "fine. You can come along, but this is my mission, you listen to what I say."

"Still don't trust me then?"

"No," she answered as she started off across the buildings.

Dais kept in the shadows, and she would see glimpses of his silver hair in the night. It seemed like a short time before they came to a stop at a high rise in the financial district, and he dropped by her side. "I hear there's another spider in the night here."

"He's flamboyant compared to you and Natasha," she said as she looked over the building. "What do you know about Wilson Fisk?"

"Other than you shouldn't have worked for him."

She scowled at him, "how did you know about that?"

"A Rauschenberg, Kay?"

She sighed, "fine, there's not much you don't know."

"He's in jail though, Ryker's, why are we here?"

"Because his substantial 'findings' are still here," she said as they headed to the building. "He might have the staff."

"So we're breaking and entering?"

"You have a problem with that?"

"Never."

She smiled as they scaled the building and they broke into the roof access. She looked at him and whispered, "what have you been up to with the warlords?"

"Trying to keep things quiet," he said. "We've made a lot of noise, especially you."

"Have I now," she asked.

"Don't you know you're the big thing in all the tabloids?"

"Hm?"

"The mystery woman in red," he teased. "Good thing Lady Hoshi didn't invite any publicity to that fiasco of a party she threw. Good thing no one remembers it. Rumors alone have the net spinning since they saw you leave his apartment."

She looked at him as they pressed against a wall while a guard past. She asked, "what rumors are those?"

"That he's fallen in love with a super spy."

She glared at him, "what?"

"You're the mystery woman," he insisted. "Everyone has seen you, but you have yet to make a public appearance. So they assume...spy."

She blushed, "I am woman of very little interest in public notoriety."

"That's why you're marrying this country's biggest hero," he asked.

"Shhh," she hissed as they walked down a hall.

"You have to realize that you staying in the shadows is going to be more suspicious than if you had a public identity," he suggested.

She stopped and looked at him, "what would that be?"

"You could be an international model."

She nearly choked, "can we talk about this later?"

"Sooner is better, but yes, we should focus," he said as he followed her. They came down the hallway that formed a large skylight where they could see a bunch of glass cases. Kayura leaned over and didn't see what she was looking for. He asked, "not here?"

"I didn't think he was that stupid."

"Then?"

"I need to go see him at Ryker's."

"You know that place is a lock down that even we can't penetrate."

She smiled, "I guess I'm back to listening to your lame brain ideas. What was this about an identity?"

He grinned, she hated when she fed his ego as he motioned for her to follow her into the dark. She felt like she was tempting fate again by following the spider into his web. She was getting nowhere on her own though, and she needed to find out who was in the shadows with them before they were cornered into a box with a light on.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Kay returned to Steve's apartment through the fire escape window as he got up for his early morning routine. She saw him get out of the shower and she yawned, "can you call in sick?"

"No can do, one day is all I get after a long trip. Sometimes, not even that," he explained.

She walked up to him, he wasn't wearing a shirt and she felt her cheeks turn hot. She then turned to jump up to sit on the kitchen counter, "well, I guess, I'll just sleep the day away then."

He smiled as he walked over to her and leaned over to kiss her. She ran her hands over his chiseled body slowly before their lips touched. Steve kissed her hard and then broke it just as quickly as he went over to grab his shirt. She quietly watched each muscle move as he slipped it on, and said, "are you sure you weren't a piece of artwork made by the gods to distract a good warlord from her duties?"

He snorted, "how did your night go?"

"I ran into Dais."

"Oh," he said as he remembered her conversation about Dubai with him the night before. He appreciated her honestly as to why she left, she had kept it brief the first time she summarized her adventures with them. "And how did that go?"

"How do you feel about me having an identity?"

He pulled on his leather coat and then realized she probably didn't have an identity, or a birth certificate, or a even a social security. He slipped his wallet into his pocket, "I'm not sure, what I am supposed to think?"

"Dais says that you're a popular tabloid topic."

"I guess I am, I don't pay attention."

"Apparently, I am now too."

"Oh, I didn't think of that."

She paused, "so, Dais thinks it might be a good idea for me to have a public identity so people so conspiring as to who I am."

"Sounds decent," he said. "What does he have in mind?"

She blushed, "modeling."

He choked, "what?"

"He thinks that I need a really super public profile."

"For what reason," he asked. "Isn't the whole point to keep your identities secret? Hoshi has a enough fame on her own but lucky for her, there's a lot to be said about art."

She crossed her feet, "because, it would look odd. I was at Tony Stark's party the day Rowen was killed. If anyone should recognize me outside of our little group, and I'm some sort of clerk or tax assistant...its going to look funny."

"Good point."

"If I have a public identity to that extent, the cameras will be following me and no one is going to think a model dating Captain America is less than wholesome."

"And the cameras? I run into more of them than I care to as of now anyways."

Kayura smirked, "it will make going out on that date a lot easier than if I was mystery girl."

He put on a hat and glasses, and kissed her cheek before heading for the door, "I trust you, and I'm sure you trust Dais, but I don't know why you would."

"Dais may be an a deranged madman at times," she paused as he opened the door. "But if I'm certain of one thing, he would never let anything bad happen to me."

He nodded before he closed the door behind him, and smiled before he did, "dinner is at eight."

Dais appeared from the shadows, "he's so wholesome, I could barf."

"He's done his share of fighting," she growled and jumping down.

"And loving, apparently," he mocked.

She managed to keep her cheeks from turning scarlet, "I thought you approved of him."

"Among brave hearted, well meaning warriors, he's the best of the best," he paused. "I hope you remember is that even with a heart of gold, he still has blood on his hands."

Kayura yawned and poured some of the coffee Steve had left, "and that's why I love him. He keeps that good heart."

Dais laughed, "of course. Of course."

She rolled her eyes, "I'm allowing you to help me, not mess with our relationship."

"I'm not," he said genuinely. "Now, Lady Hoshi has an important appointment set up for you."

"Really, we're doing this," she asked. "There's no other identity you could think of?"

"No," he smiled wickedly, "besides that. You wanted to see Wilson, right?"

She nodded.

"Who would suspect, the sweet little Japanese model who's dating the wholesome 'Captain America' as a thousand year old Shinto priestess with a demonic armor who's out to make sure Wilson Fisk doesn't flush her other little demons out as well," he said.

She mumbled, "you're an ass. Kumo-san"

"Good to be working with you as well. Oni-Taichou-san."


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

"So what do you think?"

Nat starred at the blonde man on their break from training, "its a bit old fashioned, don't you think?"

Steve rolled his eyes, "she's not exactly a rock'n' roll kind of gal now is she?"

Nat nodded, "well, it seems you have it picked out then."

"What about dinner, I have no clue," he said.

"What about Sushi," she said.

He paused, "sushi, Nat?"

"Is that you, that's speaking?"

He nodded.

"There's lots of great places that have cooked dishes. If you're squeemish, then do that."

"Nat, in my time, if you didn't cook your meat til it was burned, it was gonna kill you."

"That's back before it was genetically modified."

"You aren't making me feel better."

She looked at her phone and quickly googled a restaurant, "Sushi Yasuda. You want to seal the deal that's the place."

"Seal the deal," Sam said as he came into the break room with a grin. "Way to go man..."

"It's not like that," Steve hissed.

"Eh, I always knew it would be a spy, just didn't know it would be one from another dimension."

Nat scowled at him but then smiled, "they're going to Swing 46 then Sushi Yasuda."

"Fancy," Sam said with a grin. "I hope it all goes well man."

Steve sighed heavily as Sam left and Nat smiled evilly, "even he thinks there's action going on."

Steve rubbed his head, "why is this a priority to you?"

"Why shouldn't be? You're my friend, I want to make sure you're happy."

He leaned back, "I love her a lot, Nat."

"Such a romantic," she squealed. "Too bad that's not the case between Stark and Nakano."

"Yeah, I have no idea about that one," he said as he stood up. "Other than no one likes it."

Nat said, "Miss Nakano might be a problem."

"I'm sure she doesn't want any of them to be compromised."

"Then why does it seem like Kayura is more concerned about it?"

"Kay says she's dying."

"What's that," Nat asked.

"The armor that she bears is a double edge sword," he said, "the more she uses it, the more her body degenerates. Tony is working on a solution."

"Tony messing with old mystical things is not a good idea."

"It seems like he really likes her, Nat, maybe that'll keep him on our side," Steve said as he leaned over on her knees.

"I highly doubt that," Maria said as she walked in.

"Is there no privacy here," Steve lightly teased.

Maria was holding a large folder, "guess what I found in archive."

Natasha raised an eyebrow and sarcastically asked, "files?"

Maria placed them on the table and snickered as she opened, "old files for sure but look on who."

Steve picked up the file she held out and flipped it open, to see a military photo of Miss Nakano. She looked rather young back when the photo was taken. Small with big eyes and a smile as sweet as sugar. He flipped through and saw case files of patients, but nothing seemed more than a bullet wound. Nat looked over his shoulder, "god, she looks like she's twelve. Holy... her IQ! Why didn't Stark Industries pluck her out of high school?"

Maria replied, "honestly, I think they tried but she really wanted to be a surgeon but that's nothing she couldn't have told you but this might be important."

Maria handed them a photograph from another folder, "it was called 'Hide and Seek'. It was her final mission before she was redacted."

Steve looked at the photo it was definitely a young woman he had never met. She was small and frail with eyes that were the same viciousness of the tiger who stayed with him. Her face was waxy on one side and she looked like she could take on Nat. Standing with her was a tall man with blonde hair and blue eyes who wore all black. He stood next to her with a smile on his face, not intimidated by the woman. "Who's this?"

"Black Cat," she said, "Hoshi always said that she came back to Japan because she was looking through some files. I never really believed her. This man is the world's best known thief. He could steal just about anything. This mission was to rescue him from a Hydra splinter cell at the time but he was going to have stay with us. We managed to keep him through our destruction."

Nat asked, "why is he so important?"

"Fury said there should have been no reason for Hoshi to quit, unlike a lot of the other participants she never had a lot of the side affects," Maria said. "Something upset her when she found the file on the Snow Events, which I couldn't find at all. I'm guessing Black Cat told her about them and I'm guessing there was a lot more in them than just descriptions."

"So he knows a lot of secrets," Nat said. "That's more dangerous than stealing items."

Steve saw a picture of one of the items. A silver shard on a bracelet, "these were his? Can we talk to this man?"

Maria shrugged, "maybe. He's notorious for not talking. To anyone or anything. He even has intolerance to truth serums."

Nat asked, "it could be very helpful."

"Fine, but you give the information to Kay," she paused, "I don't want any of you getting involved in this more than you have to. I did that once and it ended up bad. Even being her for twenty years didn't keep them away."

"Then why bring any of this up," asked Steve.

Maria looked at him, "I want you to be happy, so I want this to be over as soon as possible and quietly as possible before something happens that I think is going to happen."

Steve asked, "and that is?"

Maria said, "we were here in New York once and made a lot of noise. Enough that if someone from Hydra or otherwise went to look for details there would have been evidence of who and what the ronins were. Someone has waited a long time to start pushing on shadows and manipulating them and the things around them. They want to make a mess."

"That's a long time manipulating things," Nat said. "Who's that patient?"

Maria shrugged, "I just now that when I came to New York there was a scientist who was experimenting on Sage. Back then, I thought nothing of it but...now that I think of it...it could have been Hydra but I'm not certain."

Nat looked at Steve, "be careful tonight, slugger."

Maria looked at Steve, "why?"

"No reason, me and Kay are going out," he said and he saw his boss grin ridiculously.

"You and Kay are good together," she smiled closing the files. "You make sure she doesn't do anything stupid like she did in Africa. She's a Warlord with a heart of gold like Anubis and look where that got him."


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

 **So, sort of long chapter. There's an a more of an adult scene later but Nothing too crazy...not spoiling anything. Still taking it slow. :) (Wether that refers to me writing or their romance, the chapter will let you know! Mwhahahahahahah! Ahem.) Fluffies. XD**

Steve sighed as the engine roared in his ears as he drove. Nat insisted on him borrowing her car and he had to agree, a dress on a motorcycle was not an easy thing. He smirked to himself as he wondered where Natasha borrowed the black corvette from. She had a new car every week. He was glad he was able to get the reservations at such a last minute notice but Natasha threw his name around a bit. At first he protested but then he realized she had garnered them some privacy as well.

He was able to find the house easy enough and the gates were open, so he didn't have to ring to pull in the driveway. He got out and picked up the flowers from the back seat, this was a very expensive week, but he realized it wouldn't always be so peaceful so he allowed himself a little leeway. Besides that he was very frugal most of the time. He went to ring the door bell, and he heard a squeal of delight that he recognized as Junko. She really was a good kid, just a sucky situation and he was unsure how her twin was able to keep so cool. He figured it was different dads.

Kayura opened the door and he felt his heart stop again. It wasn't a dress as slinky as the red one but something that would have been out of the world in his era. Her hair was pinned in such a way too that made him feel like he was back in the forties. She smiled, "Konbanwa, Kanchou-san."

He gulped to regain his voice and held out the red roses, "good evening, Miss Tanaka."

She smirked, "you heard about that."

"Tony Stark's illegitimate sister comes forth, very subtle, Kay," he teased as she smelled the roses.

"Yes, well...they figured it was better than me appearing out of nowhere... Junko," Kay called and the girl appeared at a moment's notice. She was almost bouncing out of her shoes as she did. "Would you be a dear, and put these in water?"

Junko smiled ear to ear, "Hi, Uncle..."

Junko was muffled by Seito who dragged his sister off into a different part of the house, "did she call me Uncle?"

"She likes the idea of you being Uncle Steve," Kay laughed as he leaned over and kissed her cheek.

He took her hand and spun her, "do you mind me saying but...wowzers."

Kay laughed, "do people even say 'wowzers' anymore?"

"Nope."

"Then I don't mind it one bit."

"Shall we," he asked holding out a hand for her to take and they headed for the car. He opened the door for her and she climbed in. He shut it then went around to the driver's side.

Kay smiled as he started the car, "is this Nat's?"

"Yeah," he nodded with a laugh.

She just smiled as he started to drive and looked out on the night as they passed through the city. She was curious where they were headed but she was going to let it be a surprise. She could feel the cold air on her skin and she smiled, "you know why I like New York more than California?"

"No," he answered glancing at her.

"The air, it has a chill in it like none other," she smiled. "It reminds you winter is knocking at your door and that it has power to stop all of the little people in this city with just a breath. California is...hot. Even their snowy areas only get snow for a few days."

"I never really cared for Cali," he said. "Although, during the war, it was the _it_ place to be."

"Have you ever been?"

"Once or twice on a recent mission, we stop to fuel up there but not really," he answered. "Why?"

"I want to go in summer," she smiled. "The American Yokai have their parade there, and I haven't seen it yet."

"Yokai are demons right?"

"Yes, lesser ones, not like Akuma," she said. "They're actually quite fun to party with. At the beginning of summer they celebrate in the middle of the night. There are thousands of them, and they drink and sing and they are the merriest of creatures. Most people can't see them, but there are special humans who can sometimes run away with them."

"And you haven't?"

"No, they consider me Omyoji," she replied and noticed his unfamiliarity with the word. "Shaman, so they don't bother me."

He slowed the car down to park in front of a restaurant called Sushi Yasuda, and she asked, "you like sushi?"

"Never had it, honestly," he said with a smile as he stopped the car.

"I've had a little bit, when I was little," she said warily. "I honestly don't know what it tastes like now?"

He got out of the car and walked around to her as the car lid flipped up. He held out a hand and she took it, "well, Miss Kay? Shall we enjoy an adventure?"

And the two did, Kay noticed that it was rather quiet in the place. They sat at the bar together and Kayura spoke to the chef fluently, which both made the chef happy and Steve smile. She ordered the sushi Omakase, which was the the chef's special, and were treated with a variety of sushi types that neither had. Kayura smiled and asked before she did, "what did Nat say to him?"

He sighed and looked at the chef, "I'm sorry if my friend was a little rude on the phone earlier. She's a bit of a hermit."

The chef smiled, "oh, no miss Natasha is a great patron here. She put in a special request for her friend 'Kanchou-san'. We all know that meant you, sir."

Steve nodded and Kayura giggled, "is that why everyone is looking at us?"

"Hai," he answered with a solo nod. "Not every day a super hero brings his girlfriend come into dine with us."

Steve smiled at Kay nervously as he said, "I didn't want to spend the night ducking paparazzi."

She just smiled at him ever so coyly.

Overall, they enjoyed their light meal. Steve was glad that it was light and hoped Kay still had energy and a sweet tooth. After their dinner, Kay hugged his arm on the way out and saw a gaggle of people across the street. Steve looked at her, "I was going to walk to our next destination, but...I would rather not be followed."

Kayura slid into the car as he unlocked it,, "let's loose them then!"

He got in, "are you sure about the whole being Stark's little sister thing?

"Are you worried the fame will go to my head?"

Thankfully, she was wearing enough makeup to not be recognizable by anyone at the bugle which was her only worry. Steve shook his head then sighed, "just didn't realize it was going to be reporters."

"I guess that's the price of fame, Steve," she mumbled as they walked. As they got closer to a club, she noticed its sign 'Swing 46' and it wasn't until they got close til the flashes started. Steve grumbled something to himself but Kay didn't hear it and assumed she didn't want to hear it. As polite as he was most of the time, he could curse when he needed to. The doorman greeted them as they escaped from the lights, and she smiled the instant they walked in.

The host smiled, "we do apologize, but we tried to keep it hush hush. It doesn't take long in New York, though."

Steve nodded as Kayura said, "it's fine. Just don't let them in here, please."

The club was quaint and old fashioned, with a nice dance floor, a few tables set up for dining and a small bar. There was an area for a live band to play, and tonight a fast Jazz was playing. Kay smiled, and grabbed his hand, "can we dance first, please?"

He smiled as he ran out on the floor with her, he noticed some looks and realized how recognizable he would be to a crowd of people into that era of music and fashion. He spun her making her giggle and her skirt flared perfectly, and then pulled her into a dip. He smiled at her, "you look gorgeous, darling."

"You're certainly smooth," she laughed as she jumped to her feet.

They spent several moments together, and he was surprised how good she was or perhaps she was just following him. Although, he wasn't the greatest of dancers as a young man, he had picked up again in the last few years to cross off on his bucket list. He put his hands on her hips and lifted her up. There was a bright flash, and Kay frowned as he set her down and another popped, "dezāto o onegai motsu koto ga dekimasu ka? (Can we have desert, please?)"

He nodded as they went to the bar, Kay ordered a small sake while Steve ordered them a strawberry cheesecake to split. He saw the reporter, and said, "don't worry, he noticed how uncomfortable you are. I don't think he'll push it."

"It's not that," she paused as she sipped the sake. "I don't mind any of that but I realize I wanted tonight to be more private than it really is."

He apologized, "I'm sorry, Kay."

The cake was set down and the barman said, "the bouncer is escorting him out, Miss Tanaka. You don't have to feel like you can't be here with the Captain without some privacy."

Steve smiled, "thank you sir."

"I guess you're quite a bit of a celebrity," she said quietly.

"I guess I would be," he smiled as he kissed her cheek. He saw her down their sake, and they finished their cheesecake in silence. Which was the best cheesecake either of them had ever had. He then said, "what do you say, let's go back?"

She sat up nice and straight, "no, we can stay...I don't mind."

He laid a hand on hers, "I should have realized that this was a little much."

She blushed, "no...I..."

He paid their bill and held out a hand, "I have ice cream in the freezer, and we can watch that movie about Ninja Turtles."

"Sounds ridiculous," she said with a smile as they bolted from the club. "Steve, I'm sorry..."

They walked quickly and took a detour to shake the reporters on the way back to the car and he said, "Kay. You're beautiful. I don't want you to think that this is anyway your fault. I should have realized there would be reporters on foot."

She hugged his arm quietly as they walked quickly. Steve helped her in and they drove back to his place. She changed into a set of his workout pants and one of his shirts, "I think I need to bring some clothes with me next time."

"I don't mind you wearing my stuff," he smirked as he spooned a couple of bowls of ice cream out. "Although, I do enjoy you wearing red."

She smiled quietly as he gave her a bowl of ice cream and turned on the movie. Kayura slowly ate the vanilla ice cream as she snuggled up against Steve, the movie in her perspective was a ridiculous mockery of what Ninja actually were but then realized it was probably for kids. When the movie was done she laughed as she took their empty bowls and set them in the kitchen sink, "oh, what imagination this era has."

"They're kind of like mini hulks," he assessed. "Sort of...being teenagers..."

She laughed, "you're cute when you try and relate to something that you can't remotely relate to."

Steve laid back on the couch and watched her as she shuffled in, "you want to go down and 'train' with me?"

"Do we have to leave to do that," she snickered, "or is that just a lame attempt at flirting?"

He laughed as she laid on top of him, "maybe I just like seeing you blush."

"I could say the same about you," she giggled as he wrapped his arms loosely around her waist. She cupped his face for a kiss and he pulled her tight to him. Tonight had been sort of a fiasco, but she didn't care. The entire time, he only had eyes for her and she loved every second of it.

"So I'm technically dating Tony's sister then," he asked as he broke the kiss. "I can't imagine he's a supportive older brother."

"He's a bit of an ass, but you know how brothers are," she whispered. "He just wants to make sure his baby sister isn't taken advantage of but you would never do that?"

"And risk being repulsared in the head or dropped off the moon? No thank you," he answered and she giggled again. They starred into each others eyes for a long time and he gulped as he felt his heart racing. He asked, "Kay..."

She noticed his pink cheeks, he was so cute when he was flustered. She could see the young man in him under all the layers of muscle. A sweet young man who had a lot bad luck but turned it around by striving for better. She smiled as she caressed his neck, "yes?"

He gulped again and asked, "feel free to say no..."

She felt her own cheeks grow hot.

"I'm not asking if...uh...," he blushed as if he was trying to find his words. "Golly...would you mind if I were to be little more...you know...hands on?"

She laughed and hugged him, he was such a dork sometimes. He didn't need to ask her honestly, if he wanted more than that she would have said yes in that moment. Them being slow was for each other, not just herself, she realized. Time to explore what they liked or didn't like. She kissed his cheek and sat up, straddling his lap. He knew she didn't ware a bra, which bothered him sometimes, but not at that moment. She wasn't really busty or anything but he could see her hard nipples through his shirt. She took his hands in hers and set them at her waist with a smile on her face. He gulped again as she slowly lifted her shirt to show her smooth soft ivory belly. He ran his thumbs next her belly button, her skin was so soft under his rough hands. She raised her shirt ever so slightly again and he ran his hands along each of her sides, stopping to occasionally rub his thumbs against her skin. They went back in and forth until she stopped her shirt right above the curve of her breasts and he felt his heart racing. His hands were resting right at the bottom of her rib cage, and he could feel her heart beat and and her excited breathing. He began to pull his hands away and she said, "well...go on."

He slipped his his hands under her shirt at the sound of her encouraging words but didn't see a thing as she smirked. He felt her body press into his hands, urging him to touch her. He rolled his poms across her small breasts and then touched the small pointy ends lightly with his thumbs. He saw her lean her head back and bite her lip, she rested her hands on his forearms. He sat up a little bit against the arm of the couch, keeping his hands in place as she leaned back against his knees. He smiled as he softly squeezed and he heard a small and delicate moan.

He ran his hands down her abdomen and she smiled at him as she leaned forward to kiss him. He felt her run her hands along his chest and laid them against his neck. He ran a hand through her hair as she laid against him. He looked down at her and realized she was passed out. He kissed the top of her head and gently maneuvered so he could scoop her up. He laid her in bed and tucked her in. He laid down next to her and he felt her maneuver close to him and he smiled as wrapped her close.


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

Steve woke for his morning routine, Kay only grumbled something incoherent and rolled over taking all of his blankets. He came back and gave her a small kiss on her cheek as she mumbled something about him calling in sick. He stroked her temple til she fell back asleep and then pulled on his normal bike jacket to go to work. He put on his sunglasses as he noticed Nat leaning against his car.

She smiled as she held up his keys to his bike which was parked nearby, "I tuned it up."

"Gee, thanks," he said as he saw her smile. It was strangely creepy. He slid into the passenger seat the same moment she slid into the passenger. He sighed, "go ahead. Ask."

She pretended to be uninterested as he started the car, "traffic on the way up. We'll be on time though if we leave right now."

He starred at her, "we'll go when you get whatever you're itching about out of your system."

She almost lost her cool by cracking another smile, "well, how was it?"

He pulled the car out of the spot, "how was what? Dinner, nice but I think I overwhelmed her."

"No, not that," she grumbled. "Did you _seal_ the _deal_?"

"Sounds like a bad mission name."

"God, you're infuriating."

"Like I've said before, you want to know details you ask her," he smiled and she grumbled something about saving his ass far too many times to be treated that way.

"A gentleman never tells his lady's secrets."

"Ahah! You're lady?"

"Do you have to micro analyze my conversations every morning?"

She shrugged and reached into the back seat, "well, you should read the tabloids? Man they print them fast."

They came to a stop light and he glanced over at the tabloid in her hands. It was a picture of him opening the car door with her, with bold red, white and blue writing, 'Mrs. America? Meet Cap's New Gal!'

He glanced away and focused on driving, "you tipped somebody."

"Oopsy."

He sighed.

She put the tabloid in the back seat, "in other news, guess who got us access?"

"Maria?"

She nodded with a smirk, "she's brilliant."

He drove quietly the rest of the way, although he could feel Natasha smirking underneath the ten layers of stoic cold Russian spy she put on. As they got the facility, she asked as he got out, "can I ask one thing?"

He shrugged.

She slammed the door, "did she like ninja turtles?"

He snorted, "you'll have to ask her."

"Aw come on, that's low," she complained as she walked after him as he handed her the keys.

Maria was waiting for them at the door. She was starred at him, "I hope your date went well."

Steve replied with a smile, "it was great."

"You tell her?!"

Maria rolled her eyes at Natasha, "are you jealous that you aren't his number one anymore? Agent Romanoff?"

Steve kept his eyes forward.

She tilted her head, "you know, I was at first but I think she might have more skills that I do."

"Oh," Maria teased. "By the way, I like Kayura's descreet cover."

Steve replied, "she doesn't seem to mind it. I think she might have subtle plan to make Tony pay for his wandering love interests."

Nat grinned, "that'll be nice."

"He can't grab her anymore either," Steve almost grinned.

"See I told you, he's vengeful," Nat hissed to Maria loud enough for him to hear.

Maria pretended to whisper back, "oh boy, Pepper is not going to like it."

Steve just ignored them.

Maria realized she should get to business, "so we've got an appointment today to see the Black Cat. We're going to take Rhodes and Wilson."

"Why not Vision and Wanda," asked Nat.

"Liabilities," she said with a pause. "And part of our protocols with him. The stuff in his head is worth more with him dead than him alive."

Steve asked, "then why do you keep him? It sounds like he's dangerous all around?"

"Same reason we have you both," she replied honestly. "Although you are worth more dead, there's a risk that keeping you alive will all make it worth it in the end."

"Isn't she lovely first thing in the morning," Nat cooed with sarcasm.

Steve added, "glad I'm useful for something around here."

"Anyways, he's currently in the Sate Library."

"The library," asked Natasha and saw Maria roll her eyes.

"Don't ask, just meet me and the two fly boys at the hangar in ten," she ordered as she walked.

Natasha sighed, "if she was this bossy with those kids, no wonder they're head cases."

Steve ignored her comment, "I'll meet up with you."

Nat shrugged, "hey, if this doesn't compromise us you owe me _details!_ "

He ignored her again as he went to find Wanda, she was where she usually was. Training her 'magic' against moving targets. She asked with a thick accent, "you better not be involving yourself."

"Can't help it."

She turned around, "even though Kay specifically asked you not to?"

He scratched his eyebrow, "yes, well...I care don't I?"

"Hm," she said softly and he could feel her judgements. "Just don't be stupid. Remember Socovia when you told us to walk off death."

"Yeah..."

"Well, if you get killed, walk it off."

He said, "keep an eye on her. Alright?"

"Not hard, considering her new identity," she said with a smirk as as he walked out to go change and grab his shield.

Steve found Rhodes and Wilson grinning at him as he approached the quinn jet and Steve groaned, "what did Nat say?"

"Juicy details," Wilson said knocking him in the shoulder as they walked up the ramp.

Steve scowled, "what exactly?"

"In the car," Rhodes asked with a gasp.

"On the roof," added Sam with an exaggerated smirk.

"In the living room," Rhodes cooed.

Steve was doing his best not to let his cheeks turn red and Nat smiled, "in the bath tub."

Maria growled, "if you four are done acting like foolish teenage hormonal boys, then can we leave?"

"I take offense to that," Nat complained, "foolish hormonal teenage girl is much better."

Steve sat down quietly as Rhodes barked out a laugh and took the co pilots seat. Sam sat next to him, "you know we were only teasing."

Steve nodded, "I know."

"You have a good time?"

Steve knew he wasn't asking about specifics, "she's better at dancing than I am."

Nat glared at him from across the plane and he smiled with a wave. Sam said, "she's going to kill you if you mess this up, y'know."

"Which part, this? Or Kay?"

"Both," he paused. "But mostly Kayura, I think she actually enjoys seeing you twitterpated."

Steve shook his head.

The rest of the flight was rather quiet, although an occasional snark from Sam or Rhodes made Nat burst out laughing. They landed on a nearby roof and very carefully made their way to the library. Maria hissed at Rhodes and Wilson, "stay here, no one in or out. NO ONE."

They saluted her as the three headed in.

Steve saw the old man sitting a table with books piled high. He had a cigar in one side of his mouth and his feet kicked up on another chair. The man was probably in seventies, but he looked very good. He wore all black, and seemed to be very muscular. He flipped a page as they approached and Maria said, "Black Cat."

He rolled his blue eyes up, "you must be the S.H.I.E.L.D agent who bartered for my temporary freedom."

She nodded, "I'm..."

"I know who you are," he smiled as he looked at the other two. "Very well in fact."

"Black Cat, if you please," Maria said straining to keep polite.

"Walter,"he insisted closing his book and standing up. He walked past her and straight to Steve, "it's very nice to meet my boyhood hero. Walter Hardy."

Steve shook the man's hand, realizing Felicia was his daughter, "I assume you don't need my name then, sir."

"No, not with a trap like mine," he said tapping his temple and smiling at Natasha. "Miss Romanoff, you are even more lovely in person."

He kissed her hand and Nat smirked at Steve, "now that's charming."

Steve rolled his eyes.

"Not now," Maria hissed at Nat.

The older gentleman looked at the woman again, "and yes, Miss Koji. I know you as well."

She paused, "how..."

"Come now," he said as he returned to his seat. "I've known a lot of brilliant people in my life, I know the eyes that belonged to my friend."

Steve looked at Maria who seemed stunned.

"Yes, I only asked you to bring them along for...curiosity purposes," he said crossing his arms. "It intrigued me when they said that a S.H.I.E.L.D agent was interested in a photo that as far as anyone else was concerned, was just a military photo. How is Miss Kitten by the way? I hear she's married."

Maria nodded, "sort of. That's complicated."

"As are the hearts of people," he said with a smirk. "Clever little Kitten is better at hiding things than she lets on."

"So Hoshi knows where the shard is," Steve asked.

"Why is the shard of any concern to you, it's just an artifact. Leave it be."

Maria rolled her eyes and dropped a photo of his daughter in his lap, "because a very precious asset is following in your shoes and brought said item to very exclusive party."

Walter looked at the picture of her, "Felicia has grown into a fine young woman. How did my daughter come to follow in my footsteps. Miss Koji?"

Maria scowled, "someone paid her."

"Wilson Fisk," he said.

They all frowned.

"Many years ago, he fancied wanting a relic of Japanese lore, a mirror of some sort," he said handing the picture back. "He had many thieves out there looking for items that contained these vibranium shards. I was one of many thieves who was paid handsomely..." He turned to smile at Steve, "and I met the most intriguing young woman who went by Ogre. Clever little demon she was."

Steve saw Nat give him an eye.

"Did you run into an Akuma?"

The three were quiet.

"I take that as a yes," he smiled as he rummaged through his large stack of books and pulled out one. He dusted it off, "so the maiden, traumatized by the mean things her friends said hid herself away in the cave of eternal darkness. The world suffered cold and dark like none other. The gods knew they had to bribe her to come out and light up the day. So Susanoo gave her a sword but she did not come out. Raijin gave her a jewel but she did not come out but it took the god of fields decided to give her a gift like none other. He called her from the cave to take his gift and she starred into the mirror and lit up the day. She realized she was beautiful and the darkness and cold was taken away forever. Sounds lovely, doesn't it?"

The group was quiet.

He slammed it shut, "its bullshit."

"Why do you bring this up," asked Maria.

"Your grandfather hated that story," he said. "You see I think you come here on the premise that you would be helping your little friends who run around in the dark with swords, and bows, and knives but you might be surprised how much your two worlds are intertwined."

"So far none of this making much sense," Nat mumbled.

He crossed his arms, "Captain Rogers, do you think that the tesseract was the only mystical item that Hydra was interested in?"

Steve paused, "I suppose not."

"It was the easiest to get to," he said as he found a bottle of scotch between the stacks of books. "But they had a lot interests in a lot of arcane and absurd, non canonical literature about subjects. One of which was a book called the 'Legend of the Five Armors'."

Maria gulped as he smirked at her.

"After you disappeared, Captain, and the world went back to what it was for a few years, there were strange tales within S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents who had been under cover in Japan helping clean up Hiroshima told stories about demons," he said as he flipped through the books. "Demons in armor, who protected a shrine deep in the forest of were four S.H.I.E.L.D agents who were stationed there. Professor Koji, Spencer Smyth, myself, and a young man named Genichirou Hashiba."

Steve raised a brow.

Walter noted his reaction, "the reports were strange. Anyone, who entered these sacred shrines were either left terrified out of their minds or dead. Those who lived said it was 'demons'. Mr. Koji procured a book while he was in Eastern Europe, he was one of many agents like myself who were known for our nimble fingers."

Maria watched him wiggle his hands, "grandfather, never told me how he came across a lot of his information."

"Only young naive Gen believed the tales the book told, perhaps, he recognized his families crest," he paused. "And we saw ourselves a demon like none other. A set of sentient armor without a man withing, sounds like something Stark would make. It nearly blew our heads off."

Nat asked, "so Rowen never knew his dad was an agent?"

"Nah, Gen was an egghead, he went back to MIT and met Howard and decided to open a rival company because he dislikes the guy so much," he paused. "Koji became obsessed, and Smythe seemed to believe it was a trick."

Maria crossed her arms, "so the book."

"I sent that when he turned eighteen, figured he could use some useful knowledge," Walter laughed. "His Dad insisted on keeping him in the dark."

Maria realized he didn't know that Rowen was a ronin warrior.

"I left S.H.I.E.L.D because they started using Hydra scientists," he paused, "one was a young man named Baron Von Strucker. In that mean time I took to thieving, after all, its what I do best when another young man became interested in the same things we were all so curious about as a young team. At that time, I thought nothing of it, until one of those shards summoned a beast like none other which instead frightening Fisk, enticed him. He paid nicely, so I kept hunting until...Tokyo happened and I went off grid. Little Miss Nakano saved my ass in Afghanistan when I tried to swindle a terrorist group."

"So, how did you meet the Ogre," asked Nat glancing at Steve.

He smiled, "now that's how I got arrested again."

Maria shook her head, "she tied you up in the Moma. You were the one who swiped the Rauschenberg."

Steve complain, "why a Rauschenberg, he paints color splotches."

Walter couldn't help but laugh, clearly realizing the man's disdain for the Black Mountian College, "I had heard you were an artist. Guess you weren't one for the Greenberg and Rosenberg papers."

Steve shook his head.

"I hid a shard in it years ago, realizing no one would dare look for an artifact hidden in a modern painting," he paused. "I guess Wilson realized it. By now, he should at least have a whole mirror."

"But he's in jail," said Nat.

"Not the first time someone has manipulated minions from jail," he said. "How do you think gangs in California work?"

Steve made a mental note about not heading to California with Kay.

Maria nodded as she turned to leave, "thank you, Walter for your help."

Walter smiled at Steve as Nat turned to follow Maria, "I miss Doctor Eskine. He was a nice guy."

Steve asked, "you..."

Walter looked at a book and tossed it to him, "he enjoyed this one."

Steve looked down at a book called _Momotaro: The story of Peach Boy._ Steve looked up at the man but he saw some agents walking him off. He opened it up and saw a drawing of young boy holding a sword to an Ogre twice his size.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four

Kay sat on the roof of Stark tower, it was still in process of being rebuilt again but that didn't mean it wasn't hard for her to get up there. She needed a break, she had spent much of the morning going over details with Stark, Hoshi, and Pepper. The air was cold and danced through her short hair. She mumbled to herself, "so much for being a Warlord."

"You were never good at covers," she heard Kale laugh.

She looked back at the man, "what do you want?"

He sat down next to her, "Dais says Fisk has your Staff."

She nodded.

"That's inconvenient."

"Extremely," she agreed.

"We can't break into Rykers."

"I know."

He looked at her, "it was kind of great seeing Ryo paying in such an amazing way."

"You just like seeing them suffer."

"Indeed, I do, I am the Warlord of Darkness after all," he said as wrapped an arm around her. "What's your plan for Rykers?"

"Use this cover."

"Sounds like you might need back up."

She looked at him, "are you volunteering?"

"I like parties," he suggested.

She laid her head against him, "will you be my best man, Kale?"

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "excuse me?"

"Well, in weddings, there's usually a party of support for each side," she said quietly. "I don't really have a whole of women that I say are my true friends, so I guess I'll have a best man to escort me."

"I would like to do that," he said. "I know you don't like getting your hands dirty but...this could get really dirty."

"I know."

He stood up and she looked over and he was gone. She heard the roof access open and saw Steve come through, she looked at her analog watch and realized it was late in the afternoon. How long had she been on the roof alone? Time seemed so hard for her to analyze. She smiled at him but didn't move and slightly sung, "well there's the 'Star Spangled Man With a Plan'."

He frowned, "you saw those."

She giggled, "those were some nice looking girls you used to hang with, Kanchou-san."

"Nowhere near as beautiful as you are," he crooned. She then rolled his eyes at his corniness as he took the spot that would have been opposite from Kale, "are you alright? I hear Tony and Hoshi were a bit over whelming."

She nodded with a slight laugh, "a bit?"

He looked out over the city, "you can blame Nat for last night by the way."

She smiled, "maybe, I should thank her instead."

He felt his cheeks flush.

Kay stood up, and her hair blew in the wind which framed her face lovely like. She was wearing a black leggings with a black shirt and a red vest that snuggly fit her frame. He stood up and pulled her into kiss, his hands pulling her close to him as possible. The door opened and Tony complained, "rule of dating my 'sister', no snogging on the newly rebuilt roof."

Steve frowned at him, "I think there's a word for what you just did."

"Cock block," Tony suggest to get an equal stoic expression from both of them but he singled out Kay, "you have to work on that expression."

She looked at Steve, "is Nat here? I was hoping she could give me a tip on modeling."

Steve nodded, "be aware, she has a vivid imagination about what happened last night."

"What did happen last night," asked Tony as he followed after the couple. Feeling terribly like a third wheel, he was never the third wheel. If anything he made other people the third wheel, "and frankly we should have a conversation about how you treat my sister."

Kay looked at Steve as they got into the elevator together, "he's been going on like this alllll day."

Steve crossed his arms, "I would think you would have some siblings."

Tony shrugged, "either my Dad lied about all those trysts..."

Steve shook his head slowly.

"Or he paid them very handsomely," he said and looking at Kay. "So why does my cute little baby sis come forward?"

She rolled her eyes as she said, "my best friend was terminally ill and I didn't know what to do, and I knew I had a big brother that I could reply on if anything bad happened"

Steve was amazed by her sarcastic acting, "and the model part?"

She rolled her eyes.

Tony crossed his arms, "no, sister of mine is going to be some ordinary girl. I ran into her when I went to Japan last summer, during of Japan's many great next star search, and she had the Stark quality so I had them run a gene search but I've always wanted a baby sister so instead of buying her off, I gave her my number in case of emergency."

Kayura looked at Steve and nodded as Tony hugged Kayura with a great big smile. Steve wanted to punch that smile because it was more sinister than anything else. The elevator opened and Kayura nearly jumped out. She saw Nat and almost ran to her to give her a hug. Hoshi left the bar and came over to greet the two men, "I told you, brooding on rooftops is in her blood."

Steve saw almost jump for joy as Kayura asked her for help, and said to Hoshi, "I ran into Black Cat today."

She narrowed her eyes and saw Tony raised an eyebrow, "I know him, he's the guy in S.H.I.E.L.D files I stole years back that had no actual files."

Hoshi looked at him, "how did you know his name then?"

"He's kind of a big deal in stealing paintings."

Hoshi shrugged, "what sort of asshole steals a Rauschenberg, Stark?"

Steve interrupted, "you saved him in the middle east."

Hoshi shook her head, "he stole something from a Saudi prince and got his ass caught...sort of. He's worse than Tony in terms of women, I found him bed with eight of his daughters."

Tony mumbled.

"That's it," asked Steve.

She smiled ever so sweetly at the man, "you should do as Kayura asks, Captain Rogers, stay out of our world we'll stay out of yours."

Steve n dded and walked past to have Nat grab him and shove him to sit him down on the couch. Tony heard her saying about turning the living room into a runway and Tony looked at the tiny woman who looked more unnerved as the day went along. He decided to change subjects, "I want to run a new test. Why don't come join me in my office, Miss Nakano?"

"Yes, Doctor Stark," she mocked as she walked with him up to the rebuilt lab.

He shut the door behind them, and pulled the blinds because the tinting mechanism was flawed, but he managed to see Kay standing in front of Steve as Nat perfectly posed her. He looked at her as she jumped up onto his work desk. She was wearing a miniskirt today with hot pink heals and low cut blouse. He grinned as he pulled his desk chair in front of her and then rolled to his mini fridge pulling out a small box with a clear top that showed a syringe. He rolled back and she sat her bad ankle on his knee. Tony saw her watching him as he injected the paink killer into a nerve. He put a small bandaid on it and threw out the needle, "does that help?"

She smiled down at him, "eh."

He couldn't help run his hands up her leg, "how does that feel Miss Nakano?"

"I still think the pain is getting higher," she said as he stopped his hand at her knee.

Tony ran his hand a little higher to her thigh, "is it here?"

Hoshi felt her cheeks flush as he stood up and pushed her legs apart and leaned over her. He softly kissed her neck and pressed up against her. She grabbed onto his back as he whispered in her ear, "is the skirt for me?"

"Better than paint," she whispered as she felt him push op her blouse. "Pepper didn't seemed to stoked about your sister."

He looked at her with a serious face, "you really know how to ruin a mood."

She tugged on his shirt, "I could get some handcuffs for later."

He smiled, "I think I might like that."

She looked pulled away from him and pulled her feet up to the table. He sat next to her as she laid her head against him, "I'm sorry...Tony."

He shook his head, "we were falling apart long before our night together."

She looked over her shoulder at him, "I think Steve realizes that our worlds were intertwined long ago and there's no separating them now."

Tony decided to ask, "you're lying to them then."

"How did you know?"

"I lie a lot myself."

"What do you think I'm lying about?"

"Your time with S.H.I.E.L.D," he said.

She leaned on her knees, "I didn't lie about all of it."

He nodded and looked out the window at Natasha showing how to do the routine properly. Amazing hair flip and everything. He looked at Hoshi still sitting in a fetal position, "you don't have to tell me. I know I've made my share of mistakes that have bit me in the ass."

She looked at him, "I was on a mission to save a man code named Black Cat. During my mission, he told me about some files that Strucker had that needed to be hidden."

Tony looked at her, "the snow events."

She nodded, "it was more than accounts. There were photos and I recognized Rowen from one of them."

"So that's why you went back to Japan. That's not a big secret."

She leaned over and kissed his cheek and jumped down and grabbed his hand, "you can't save me."

He looked down, "look, you don't know that."

She took her free hand and placed it on his neck, "don't blame Kay either. You've had to things where you risked the safety of humanity for the few lives you have."

He just looked at her.

She looked down and then smiled, "Kento has left me and all honesty I can't see why he ever said okay to our crazy life. So, now all I want is for my last few days, hours, weeks...whatever...to be enjoyable. I don't want them to suffer for my mistakes. Will you help me with that?"

Tony leaned over and kissed her forehead.


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five

 **A little mature at the end but nothing too bad. XD Squeek. Just Fluffy fluffies. XD**

Kay flopped on Steve's bed, she was mentally exhausted. Between Tony, Hoshi, and Pepper beating into her the details of her cover while perpetually and silently feuding with their words and Nat going over how to be the perfect model she was exhausted. She felt White Blaze lick her face, and she looked at the big cat and rubbed his head, "hey, there big guy."

"I still haven't figured out why he hangs out here," Steve said.

Kay looked at him, "maybe he thinks you'll be a decent snack."

White Blaze chuffed in protest.

"I'm kidding," she said to the beast. "I don't know, he has a tendency to pick heroes for friends."

"Heroes, huh," Steve said as he reached in saddle bag and pulled out a book. "I saw Black Cat today."

She frowned at him, "I told you to stay out of this."

"I can't Kay, its more intertwined that you think it is," he said sitting next to her.

She just quietly scowled.

He laid a hand on her back, "I went looking because Maria wants to help."

"Maria wants to be nosy, she chose her life. She can't come back now."

He said, "he said that Hydra had been looking for the armors even during the war."

She sat up and looked up at him, "you know...now that say that. Talpa could have invaded during either world war but idn't want to. In fact he waited til a time far after each war. We never understood why, tactically it was stupid. Especially after Hiroshima. I think he was aware that their was mortal force of nature looking for him."

He nodded, "I know you worked for Fisk too."

She blinked.

He said, "seriously Fisk?"

"He wasn't the worst person I've ever worked for, Steve," she said. "Considering Dais' idea of paid jobs, Fisk was a gentleman. A bit scary in the ownership and failure department but he was actually a perfect gentleman."

"You're kidding."

"No joke."

Steve rubbed his brow, "do you know why he wants this stuff?"

"Honestly, other than keeping the armors for himself, I wouldn't know," she paused. "Apparently there's been a lot of buzz in the net about me, so I'm going to do a press conference with Tony tomorrow then go to see him at Rykers after. Should be easy enough."

He trusted her, she had lived twenty years as a merc, after all. He leaned over and kissed her hard, "just be careful."

She saw the book in his hand, "oh, I love this story!"

"It's in Japanese, I can't read a lick of it."

"Where'd you get it?"

"Apparently it was a favorite of the good Doctor."

"Eskine, right?"

He nodded.

She smiled as she took the book, "that's cute."

"Naze?"

She smiled at his little Japanese, "I can see why he liked it. It's like you."

"I"m sorry, come again?"

"I'm going to read it to you, and you'll see," she giggled as she pushed him playfully to sit up against the wall. She sat next to him as White Blaze laid on the floor next to the bed, "have you ever read David and Goliath?"

"Yes, I know the tale," he said.

She nodded, "its sort of our version of that but a lot sweeter."

He put an arm around her as she flipped open the book andd he saw ridiculous picture of an old couple pulling a peach out of the river. He kissed her temple, "I'm already confused."

"Shhhhh," she said. "Once upon a time there was old couple who lived in the mountains. They had no children of their own and lived off of the land..."

She continued with the story about the old couple who found a giant peach in the river. Steve almost snickered when the peach was revealed to have a baby within that old couple raised to be a great warrior. He was sent to the island of Ogres to retrieve the riches of the land. His mother had packed him a bag of dumplings, and along the way he gave them to a pheasant, a spotted dog, and a monkey who followed him to the island. Because of his act of kindness, the animals chose to help him and the single young man won against the Ogres and they gave back their riches.

Steve looked at her, "that's a little kid's story isn't it?"

She nodded, "but its about the little guy taking on a big guy."

He couldn't help but remember Erskine's words to him the night before the procedure. She noticed his quietness and continued on, "the animals, represent qualities of the warriors spirit. The dog is loyalty. The monkey is cunning."

"And the bird?"

She kissed his cheek, "courage. It took a lot of courage for Momotaro to fight those Ogres, but pheasants are even smaller...so it took of courage for that small bird to fight those creatures."

He held her close, "thank you."

"For," she asked.

He just shook his head quietly and she realized she had reminded him of something from his past. She closed the book and laid it on his night stand. She felt him pull her hair away from her neck and he kissed it softly. She quietly leaned back as his hands pulled her into his lap and she gasped, "Steve..."

He leaned into her neck, "I didn't know I was going to be dating a model."

She lost her words as his hand unbuttoned her vest slowly, the other hand on her hip. Her mouth went dry as he pulled her tightly to him. She could see White Blaze out of the corner of her eye getting up to leave and as he freed her from her vest. He slipped a hand up her shirt and he whispered with a heavy pant, "Kay..."

She gulped as he slipped his other hand under her shirt, cupping her breasts tightly. She bit her lip, his hands were rough against her skin but every touch was like electricity in her skin. Each kiss put fire into her veins. She wanted him so badly and she could feel the same from him.

She turned and straddled his lap, his hands rest on her waist as he passionately kissed her neck and collar bone. She broke his kissing for a moment and looked at him in the eyes she slowly started lifting her shirt up for him. He smiled and laid his hands on hers, "Kay...let's wait."

She blushed, "Steve..."

He smiled and kissed her lips, "I love you and I want you so badly right now..."

She laid her head against his, "you can..."

He touched her face, "I want it to be more special than this."

"Steve..."

"Listen please," he said. "I've waited a long time to be with someone like we want to be right now but I want it to be perfect. Not for me, but for you."

She threw her arms around his neck and said, "let's go watch Transformers then, Kanchou-san."


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty Six

Kay felt Steve roll to hold her in the middle of the night and she heard White Blaze out on the fire escape. The cat was nuisance at times. She felt him slip his hands around her waist and pull her close, they had spent most of evening with him exploring their disgust in modern action movies and each other. She could get used to this, nights in his arms, and the days doing domestic things like cooking, cleaning, and watching movies. She rolled over and kissed him as he slept. She could see he was having a good dream, one night he had a dream about his past but he seemed content now. She slipped out of his arms, she was thirsty.

She padded into the kitchen, she had barrowed another pair of his work out clothes and the cold air felt good against her bare feet. She reached into the cabinet to grab a glass but a hand clapped over her mouth tighter than she had ever felt before. She squirmed as her asailent grabbed her around the waist which pinned her arms just as tightly. She heard a strange male voice whisper, "quiet, I just want to talk..."

Suddenly she was free and she saw her asailent. He was a tall man dressed in dark clothing, his hair was a mess and his eyes reminded her of Kale in so man ways. It was strange, because even though he was a fit man, there was something wrong with his posture. It was like he shouldn't have been his arm but he still had one. She whispered, "you know its a bad idea to break in here."

"Don't worry, Cap won't wake up."

She realized the man's sleep wasn't natural just then and she slowly stepped around the man, "who are you?"

"You must promise not to tell him I was here."

"Who are you," she repeated. "Tell me why you're here and perhaps we'll bargain."

He smirked darkly, "you are in no position to bargain, Little Miss."

"Never am, but doesn't mean I can't try."

"You're as feisty as _she_ was."

Kay narrowed her eyes and repeated, "who...are...you?"

"People around these parts call me Winter Soldier."

She had stories of him but she still didn't know why he was there.

He smiled, "I just wanted to see the girl without any birth record."

She knew she wasn't a real Stark.

"Who are you," he asked.

She said, "Kayura."

"Just Kayura then?"

She nodded.

"You're like him then?"

She didn't move or anything.

"I take that as a 'yes'."

She asked, "what do you want?"

"I want you to take care of him."

She realized the opposing shadow of a man actually cared about her blonde god, "you're..."

He shook his head, "no..."

She realized he was keeping his identity secret for reason, "I'll do my best...but he misses you."

The man said, "you're clever."

"I try," she paused, "I'm surprised we never ran into each other before."

"I try to keep out of your sort of trouble. The things you mess with are not particularly suitable for my skill set."

She smiled, she liked him, "from what I hear, you're more trouble than I am."

"You'll find that it isn't Fisk."

"Who then?"

"I don't know but you still might have to talk to him nicely."

"That's all I do is nicely."

He noticed the ring on her hand, "red is your color."

She looked down at it and then looked up and he was gone. She hated ghosts. She grabbed her water and started back to bed. She drank down the cool water and snuggled in next to Steve. He shifted in the small bed to let her fit back in. She laid her head against his chest and listened to his heart to lull her back into a comfortable sleep.


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Seven

 **I wanted to thank Ookami Princess once more for the ideas she leaves for me. XD Sometimes, I over look stuff. XD**

Kay woke long after Steve had gone to work, and she heard a knock on the door. She quietly rolled out of bed, realizing it was mid day and made her way to the door. She looked through the peep hole and saw Nat and Hoshi. She opened it up, and Hoshi scowled, "you never were a morning person."

Kayura yawned, "Steve's not here."

"We're here for you," said Nat as they pushed their way in.

"Oh joy," Kay said with another yawn as she sat down on the couch.

Hoshi said, "there's a big problem, Kay."

"Hm," she said rubbing her eyes.

"Stark investors are in a tizzy," she said, "and they want to meet you."

"Excuse me?"

"Tony tried to tell them you weren't interested in Stark Industries," Nat began, "but they want to interview you and sign an affidavit."

"Lovely, is that it? Seems straight forward..."

"And Pepper wants a public conference."

Kay starred at the women, "she's doing this to spite you isn't she?"

Hoshi nodded.

Nat said, "I mean it shouldn't be too hard, you're a perfect natural at all of this spy stuff. Too bad I couldn't recruit you..."

Hoshi interrupted, "anyways...there's more."

"Oh bother," Kay said as Nat started a pot of coffee.

"Kento is missing."

Kayura raised a brow, "the buffoon doesn't know the meaning of going off grid."

Hoshi shrugged, "he's doing something stupid, I just know it. He has lots of contacts in Yakuza and Triad, and I don't want him going down that route. His undercover days were over years ago."

"I don't think you have the right to tell him what to do anymore, though," Nat said to the young queen. "I mean, I understand you care for him, but didn't you give up your opinion on his actions when you slept with Stark."

Kay looked down as Hoshi smiled darkly at the woman, "but I am still his Queen and if his actions endanger us then there is going to be a problem."

"Sounds to me like you can't let go," Nat said.

Kayura interrupted, "can we not go into these sort of politics. They both messed up, albeit one more than other but that's not our concern right now. What our concern should be is where did he go and why?"

Nat nodded.

Hoshi looked at her with a smirk, "you were always a cool cucumber."

Kay looked at them, "so what do I need to do to be impressive for this interview."

"Glad you asked," Hoshi grinned and Kay even saw Natasha smirk a bit. "It's time to go shopping, you need to look like a Stark."

Kay sighed and went to go get dressed, knowing they would be dragging her around downtown to put her in the latest fashions. Not that she didn't mind it, she just hoped it wasn't anything to skanky. Considering everything, it wasn't the worst of days but it could easily turn bad. Kay pinned her bangs up as the two women quickly rushed her out.

They spent a few hours quickly running from boutique to boutique. Hoshi was focused on shoes, Nat on clothes. After the perfect outfit was picked out, Kay had no idea what they picked out, they went to a salon to get her hair trimmed before heading back to the apartment. Kay protested coloring it, but the cut was nice and even all over with the the bangs being trimmed to slowly fade into the sides of her hair instead of a straight cut. Kay looked at them when they pulled out a cute little white sundress with red flowers. She paused before asking, "why?"

"It makes you look demure and sexy at the same time," Kay said with a wink. "But..."

"But what," asked Kay.

Hoshi reached into the bag and pulled out a bra, "you need to ware this."

Kay sighed, "you know I hate them."

"I bet Steve doesn't mind that," Nat mumbled only to get a stoic glare from Kay.

"Fine, what else," she asked as Hoshi grinned pulling out matching underwear and nude stockings. "And the shoes?"

Nat opened a box and saw a pair of red stilettos, they looked fairly normal until she saw the tips of the shoes had smiley panda faces on them, "they're adorable?"

"Great," Kay said as she went to change. She came out moments later and Nat whistled playfully. She looked in the mirror and stood like Nat had shown her the day before. She really didn't recognize herself as the two women pulled her way to put on some make up for her. They nuded out her lips and put on eyelash extensions and she hated that it covered what she considered her best features. She wasn't trying to be her, she was was trying to be Miss Kayura Tanaka-Stark

There was a knock on the door and Nat opened it for Tony. He walked in and almost stopped at the sight of the woman. She didn't look anything like the woman whom he had once known as body guard not to mess with. Her hair was trimmed nicely and her makeup made her look like her eyes were smiling without her actually smiling. She looked so demure...He asked, "are you sure you're Kay?"

She smiled and tilted her head with a giggle, "don't you recognize me big brother?"

Nat almost squeeled as Hoshi shook her head, "you did that too well."

Kay just smirked at Nat, "she's a good teacher."

Nat sighed, "well off you guys go."

"Aren't you coming," asked Hoshi.

"I have things to do, places to go, people to see," she answered.

Tony replied, "I bet you Fury is setting up perimeter around Stark Tower or Steve is just being over protective."

"I can take care of myself," she complained.

Nat shook her head, "nope, according the press you're just a model. That means no matter what, as long as there are cameras, you act like a damsel.."

"Well hell," she said.

Hoshi shrugged, "like I said, ridiculous."

Tony draped an arm around her shoulders, "well let's go or we're going to be late."

Kay pretended to hug him and Hoshi saw him grimace and asked, "is her nails in between rib three and four."

He nodded painfully making Nat laugh, "I am proud to know that she can keep him in control with just a manicured nail."

Kayura smiled and let him go, "well big brother, shall we go?"

Hoshi followed after them and said to Tony, "what a sweet little sister you have, Tony."

He just grumbled, "maybe this was a bad idea."

"No going back night," she cooed in a far too spunky voice.


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty Eight

 **Again, thank you Ookami Princess. XD**

Kay felt the muscles in her face hurting from all the unnatural smiling as she sat down between Hoshi and Tony. There had been press all around the building and a million flashes left her seeing spots. Pepper starred at her with eyes like a demon but she didn't mind, Kay knew it was really Hoshi she was mad over but Pepper did have control of Hashiba Industries at the moment, so it made perfect sense she would be there. Pepper wasn't going to make it easy for them though, Kay guessed.

Across from them sat several investors, a variety of men young and old and of different ethnicity but it was the man who was front and centered who unnerved her. He was an older man, who had once been a strong young man, from his broad shoulders. He his hair precisely parted and groomed with a matching silver mustache. He wore a fine black suit with a maroon colored tie. He looked at her and looked at the folder in front of them, "Miss Tanaka, is it."

She remembered to accent her words, "yes, sir."

"I am John Soresby, I am one of this companies original investors," he said with a smile. "Please, tell us, why you have come forward. Howard left no note of your mother. Most of his mistakes made sure to sign paperwork that they would not do what you are doing without consequence."

Kayura remembered every detail as if it were real, "honestly, I was content being a normal girl in Chiba Mr. Soresby. Okaa-san didn't tell me anything about my Dad until she passed a few years back. I was born in 1991, sir. I believe my Dad passed just after he met my Mom."

Soresby grumbled something Howard being a womanizer even in his old age and said to her, "then you understand that Stark Industries is mult billion dollar conglomerate that has lots women trying to commit this very same fraud?"

Pepper slid an sealed envelope to the man, "this is a DNA test from an independent lab confirming she is Tony's little sister."

The man opened it up, frowned as he read the results, and then handed it to his associates. He then asked, "and what are you attentions? Miss Tanaka?"

Kay pretended gulp nervously, "honestly sir, none. I have a really close friend who was ill, and I was just starting my modeling career. Oni-san gave me his number in case of emergency and I just had to ask because neither of us could afford the surgery."

"And how exactly did your 'Oni-san' find you?"

Kay looked at Tony who said, "I found Dad's last plain ticket to Japan and it wasn't to Tokyo to see Mr. Hashiba, so I followed his steps and found Setsuna who had a little girl who had a daughter who would have been the right age. I always wanted a sibling."

Kay smiled at him and laid a hand on his, "Oni-san is the best."

"Alrighty then, Tony why didn't you tell us about this?"

"Because she doesn't want anything," he said with a growl. "I volunteered to be a big brother."

The man scowled, "does that mean you will sign an affidavit, Miss Tanaka, stating that you will not under any circumstances interfere or try to take over Stark Industries."

She nodded, "of course, sir. Unfortunately, unlike my Dad and brother, I am not so gifted intellectually."

The man slid a paper across the table with a pin, and she signed it and handed it back, "I just want to be a great little sister, Mr. Soresby."

He mumbled something about it not affecting her career and Hoshi asked, "is that it?"

"We have to talk later on, Miss Nakano, but yes," he said as him and the investors gathered up their paper work and left. Pepper just scowled at Tony before leaving herself.

Tony kicked back in the chair, "take that Dad!"

Hoshi shook her head, "that was really good. I almost didn't believe you were Kay for a few moments."

She batted her eyes, "ne?"

"Oh god, don't do that," Hoshi complained.

Kay sighed, "I'm sorry but your father sounds like a complete asshole."

Hoshi snorted, "like father, like son."

"Hey, I've amends on some things," he said to her. "And honestly, you don't complain."

Hoshi rolled her eyes, "now, can you keep that pretty smile going? I'm afraid your face is going to break."

Kay giggled, "Oni-san, can we go to your conference now?"

Hoshi said, "I'll stay here. I don't like Paparazzi."

Tony stood up and Kay took his arm, "shall we Imoto-san?"

"Hai," she giggled and she saw Hoshi rolled her eyes.

Kay walked with Tony to the elevator and F.R.I.D.A.Y come on the intercom, "Mr. Stark, everything is all prepared for you and Miss Tanaka."

She didn't like the ghost machine, but she was glad it was functioning. It would serve as a security. She asked, "you think they'll ask about Steve?"

"They don't know, right?"

"No."

"You should tell them right now who he is to you," he smiled and lifted her hand with the ring that she didn't take off.

She nodded and hoped Steve was nearby, she felt like she was going to be extremely overwhelmed. It wasn't that she couldn't hand it, but it was going to leave her exhausted. She smiled brightly as they stepped out of the Stark Tower, lights flashing, and a podium set up. It wasn't unlike Stark to do things without Style. He smiled as he approached the microphone, and Kayura could see how much magnetism the man could exude. He patted her hand lightly, "hello, everyone. I'm sure you've heard the news already right?"

There was a million people asking a million questions at once, Kay smiling at them. Her face was really hurting, but she had been through worse sorts of pain. She was going to literally 'grin' and bear it. Tony grinned ear to ear, and patted his 'sisters' back, "I want you to meet the only kid who escaped my Dad's lawyers, Kayura Tanaka-Stark."

She waved and said, "Konichiwa Minna-san, watashi was Kayura-san."

The cameras started flashing almost instantly along with a million questions behind them. Tony shushed them by holding up his hands, and he said, "well...you guys wanted some news. My little sister has actually been here quite a while, and some of you might even recognize her. She has some great news."

She decided to speak in English, "hello, everyone, again...Oni-san has been so nice, and his friends are all really great..."

"The Avengers," some loudly shouted.

She giggled, "yes, the Avengers. I have been seeing someone special since I've been the USA. He's really a wonderful man, Captain Rogers and I are getting married."

Everything blew up again and Tony noticed her smile twitch, he held up a hand to shush them again and taking Kay's hand to show off the ring, "now, if we're really sorry but we have a wedding to go put together."

Kay let Tony pull her off the make shift stage to a limosine waiting nearby, he pushed her first and she saw Happy in the driver's seat but smiled as she saw Steve but next to him was Maria. Tony climbed and slammed the door as the flashing started up again. The windows tinted an the car started to move, Happy saying, "it's good to see you Miss Kay."

"Looking for whooping, Happy," she smiled. "It'll always be a pleasure."

Steve looked her over but Maria rolled her eyes, "can you get your eyes off her legs and back onto task."

Steve cleared his throat as Kayura pulled down the dress, her cheeks turned red and she scowled at him. It wasn't her sort of clothing he noticed the moment she had gotten in the car. She almost didn't even look like the Kay he knew but her legs were still just as beautiful. He said to Tony, "I see you are getting wanted revenge against your Dad."

"Yeah, scandal," Tony grinned and then pointed to the ring. "But that's sensationalism."

Kay rolled her eyes, "where are we heading?"

"Rykers of course, you should use that fame while its at its highest," Maria said as she noticed Steve looking at Kay's legs again. She kicked him, "eyes up front soldier."

Tony complained, "let the man live a little, back in the forties, girls would have been at the cross for showing their ankles."

"Really," Kay asked naively.

Maria and Steve both knew that he was exaggerating, and Steve said to her, "he's exaggerating."

"Oh, okay, good," she nodded and then socked Tony in the shoulder.

"Ow, you're still violent, I thought we agreed on you being a damsel," he complained.

Kay smiled like she normally would, "no, you said as long as there were cameras. There are no cameras around."

Steve smirked, "you sort of deserved that."

Maria smiled at Kayura, "I hope you and your legs are enough to bribe the guards to see fisk."

Kayura grinned ear to ear and then sat more demurely and she said, "I have to say, I wonder how many boys Nat seduced with this technique?"

Both Steve and Tony looked away awkwardly.


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty Nine

Kayura didn't like the huge amount of security that looked her over. The limo was forced to wait out at the edge of the island, and she smiled at the officers. Their eyes were hungry as they looked her over. The Oni was actually at Steve's place, and she kind of cursed herself for not having it but she was weapon herself. Surprisingly they let her through and she was excorted through the prison. She could hear men cat calling her and she felt suddenly dirty. She wasn't normally flustered, but she had never been in a prison before and then was a Super Max. Where the worst of the worst went away for a long time but sometimes she reminded herself that she was pretty bad herself. She had killed, stolen, and murdered. She wasn't any better than these men, she just looked like she was.

They came to a private room, that had no windows and a camera in every corner. The room was divided by scratched plexiglass with a speaker in the center where the two chairs were positioned. She sat down quitly and crossed her legs and the door opened, the man smirked as he saw her.

Wilson Fisk was a large man, larger than even Kento, and evne though it looked like fat, she knew for a fact that it was all muscle. She had once seen him bench press a car, albeit it was a small Honda fit but it was still a car. His face was fierce but it was set in round features that made him look a lot nicer. He had no hair and broad features. If he hadn't been wearing prison clothes she might have thought of him as a butcher but he was...just in a more sinister way.

He sat down, "Miss Tanaka, I presume."

She nodded, "Hello, Mr. Fisk. I just wanted to thank you for all your support during my schooling in the US."

He snorted, "oh...I could easily tell them what that schooling was in."

"Please, don't."

"I won't, it won't do either of us any good," he said quietly. "I'm guessing you noticed the monster in the shadows."

She nodded quietly, "yes."

He smirked, "you want a name?"

"Why're you being so helpful."

"In hopes that you'll owe me a favor in the future," he said. "Will you do that, Miss Tanaka?"

"If you have a future."

"I certainly will," he chuckled. "His name is Smythe. Allistair Smythe, son of Spencer Smythe."

She remembered a nerdy young man who was part of Fisk's group who was a lot like Rowen in many ways, "do you know who I am?"

He stood up, "Miss Kayura Tanaka -Stark- Rogers."

She gulped as he emphasized Stark and Rogers, and called for the guard to get him. The guard escorted her out to the limo and she slid in next to Steve, making Maria sit next to Tony. She shivered, "how is that a man can be completely immobilized by chains, and behind a pain of glass, and makes me feel like I'm still human."

Maria looked at her, "Fisk is not a person you should have gotten involved with."

"Yes, please, berate the younger me who thought Warlords were above petty human politics and crimes," she said with a snarl.

Tony looked at her, "he freaked you out?"

"He's like Talpa, human incarnate. His soul is black night. His eyes burn with..."

"We ge it," Maria said Steve wrapped an arm around her and she laid her head against him as limo left the island. She didn't want to relive her memories of the demon who ruined her life. "So what did he say?"

"He gave me a name, Allistair Smythe."

Maria and Steve looked at each other uncomfortably, and she said, "he's the son of the man who used to work with my grandfather. If anyone would know about the armors, that would be him."

Kay was going to have a long talk with Steve later about details, and Tony said with a grumble, "wasn't he an intern for Rowen? I think he left when his father got into accident at Os Tech."

Steve saw Kay go pale as ghost and she stammered, "what did you say?"

"Yeah, he worked for Ro."

Maria looked him up on her tablet, "wow, Stanford...why didn't you hire him?"

"I tried, honestly I did but it was the first time anyone passed me up for Rowen. No offense, I've been passed up for Osbourne once or twice, and a few with Pym tech before it blew..."

"Tony," Maria said harshly.

"But never Hashiba. I give him one thing, he invested in Cho when I didn't think..."

"Tony," Maria said harshly again he noticed Kay was shaking.

Tony saw tears slowing running down her face as Steve hugged her, he didn't realize that Rowen was going to be a touchy subject for her. He saw her hand clutching at Steve, her fingers turning ghostly pale because she gripped him so tightly. Steve was whispering something in her ear trying to calm her down but she broke down in his arms. Tony said to Happy, "let's go to the mansion."


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

 **Had to put some drama back in, I promise more fluffies later.**

Kayura pulled off the dress almost the second she stepped foot in her room at the mansion. She wiped the makeup off roughly, messed up her hair, and pulled on leggings and baggy sweater. Steve and Tony had stayed while Maria went to debrief Fury about the situation. She was mad at Rowen, he was such a moron. Always had been, she looked at herself in the full length mirror of her room and shoved it over with a large crash.

The door opened and Steve came in, he was still in his uniform with his shield on his back and he pulled it off as Kay threw a vase at him. It shattered with a ring, "Kay, are you mad?"

She scowled at him, "I told you not to get involved!"

"I thought we went over this?"

She threw an empty picture frame and he ducked closing the door, "Kay, can we talk without throwing things that are made of glass?"

She picked a figurine and threw it before saying, "fine."

He put down the shield slowly and held up his hands, "I understand, you were upset about Black Cat..."

"But you didn't tell me that Black Cat worked with Mr. Koji and Spencer Smyth..."

"And Genichirou," he added.

She grabbed another figurine and threw it near his head but he didn't flinch, "you didn't think that was pertinent information?"

He calmly said, "I'm still a S.H.I.E.L.D agent, Kay. I had to get approval before I told you anything. Why didn't you tell me you had worked for until the last moment?"

"It's not about that..."

"Well, you're involved in my world too and you're not telling me everything either."

""Spencer Smyth was freak," she said sitting down on her bed and pulling her feet up to cross them. "He worked with a man named Doctor Octavius under Osborne. He was ecstatic that his son got into Hashiba. Had I stopped them then..."

He saw tears rolling down her face again and she sobbed into her hands. He pulled off the jacket portion of his uniform, he was in a tshirt, and he hugged her close, "you didn't know though..."

He could hear her cursing under her breath, and she said, "don't ever do that again."

He said, "as long as you promise not to work with the mob again."

She looked up at him, "I've worked with terrorist groups too..."

He sighed, "fine, honesty at all cost from here on out?"

She nodded quietly and looked up at him, "sorry, I wigged out."

He shook his head, "you haven't met Bruce yet."

She laid her head against him again, "it's just that Rowen...is not dead."

Steve looked at her, "what?"

She sighed, "his body didn't go missing, it was reanimated."

"I'm sorry you've lost me."

She laid her head against her knees, "honesty, right?"

"Yeah," he added.

"I was only gone one day in the nether realm," she paused, "but...I wasn't alone. The nether realm was frozen, like I've said, which never happens and I collapsed in the cold. I woke up and I was in the castle. Hoshi forgets that Rowen wasn't just bearer of Strata, he was the bearer of Yomi as well."

"Yomi?"

"The armor of the undead," she said, "and it didn't allow him die. He was reanimated in the nether realm to serve under the heart."

"You mentioned it before, what is the Heart?"

"I didn't know until I found my way there. I told you that the infernos are not the same as the rest of the armors right," she said and he nodded. "The crystals in the valley of the armors, I think they were _her_ armor once upon a time. It must have fallen to Earth or something and the two armors were born from its remains."

"Did she tell you that?"

"No, that's how it felt when I met her, I felt connected to her," she paused. "Like she knew everything in my heart and mind. She left me with the fervers...but I lost them in the battle with Raijin just before I made it out of the nether realm."

"Fervers?"

"The swords that belong to Ryo."

"Why did you keep this so quiet?"

She looked at him, "I feel them at the door Steve. Thousands of them. The Akuma in the mirror are only a small portion of those who are sealed away. Raijin, he sits in his castle waiting for me to open them. He knows I need Rowen and the swords."

He could see how that would turn out badly, "and why would you open the doors?"

"The way things are falling into place, they are trying to force the gates open. We might be able to fight back but..."

"Why do you need Rowen and the swords?"

She shook her head, "because, the cycle will continue if I don't."

"I don't …."

She looked at him in the eyes and kissed him, "Steve...I."

He realized she was scarred and tears were falling down her eyes, "what can't you tell me?"

She shook her head and pulled her knees up tight and she was quiet for a long time. It was like she couldn't figure out what exactly to say, "Steve, please...don't involve yourself in this."

"Kay, I can't just stand by..."

She looked at him and shifted to her knees so she turned to face him more comfortably. She took his face in her hands and starred at him for the longest time, "do you know what I dream when I am not in your arms?"

He shook his quietly and placed a hand on hers.

She smiled sadly, "I dream that we have a child and I see him as clear as day. He looks like you in so many ways, and strong...not your sort of strong but normal I guess. His hair is the color of midnight and his eyes are like violets. I see him holding my staff in one hand, your shield in another, and he's alone. No one by his side to guide him and then there's Talpa. He lives the life that the Ancient One had, and dies in vain. The armors are born again..."

Steve saw tears falling from her eyes, "how did you see this?"

"The first time we met, and fought the Nendo, I saved Wanda and I had a terrible vision. At first, it was unclear but I knew it was about Talpa but after I came back it became clearer every night I spent without you. I don't want that..."

He pulled her close as she cried heavily. No wonder her heart was aching and he felt like she was hiding as much from him as he was from her. He kissed her temple softly and then said as he pulled away. He kissed away her tears slowly and slipped his hand to the nape of her neck, "you can't tell me what scares you?"

She shook her head.

He leaned his head against hers, "a son, huh?"

She turned scarlet, "don't get any ideas."

He kissed and pulled her her close as they laid back on her bed.


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty One

Hoshi heard the glass breaking upstairs and sighed, "no respect for antiques. What did you do to her? I knew I shouldn't have left her in your care."

Tony shrugged, "yeah, not my fault. That's all Steve. I think this is their first official fight...err..argument. You know anything about Smythe?"

She scrunched her nose, "other than he left when his father got into an accident at Os Tech? No clue. Rowen liked him though..."

Tony saw her eyes widen, and Junko came running down the stairs, "what did you do?"

Hoshi looked at him, "I'll be right back."

"No, no, don't..."

Junko was already in front of him as her mom walked off and he grinned nervously, "hey...kid..."

She scowled, "can I talk to you?"

"I guess," he grinned as she grabbed his arm.

She dragged him into the dining hall, "what did you do to her?"

"Who?"

"Aunty Kay," she hissed.

"Why does everyone assume it was me?"

"Do you really have to ask that," she said with a scowl.

He crossed his arms, "Kay and Steve had their first fight, okay. It had nothing to do with me."

She scowled again.

"Scout's honor."

She snapped, "fine, but if Aunty says other wise, I'm having Seito use you for target practice."

"He can't hit the broad side of a barn," he scoffed and she glared. "At least from what I've heard."

She mumble, "ass..."

"Jun..."

She looked back at him, "what."

"Look, I know you don't like me and your Mom..."

She quietly glared at him, "oh? You just now realized it."

"She ...uh..." He grumbled as he ran a hand through his hair. He didn't know how to talk to kids. "I was going through a really hard time..."

"I don't care," she yelled tears in her eyes. "You aren't my Dad or Papa. You're armor isn't even close to what theirs is, you just a mimicker. A glamorized fake. They fight in the dark and get no glory with their deaths, you get the praise for just putting on a new coat of paint!"

He looked at her quietly, she was rather harsh, but he guessed he sort of deserved it. He sat down and leaned onto his knees while folding his hands, "I know I'm not your Dad. Hell for the longest time, I think I would have been into the Mother-Daughter thing." He saw her shiver with disgust. "Hoshi was my friend when I had no one to turn to and that's what we plan on staying."

"So all the sex is just a benefit?"

He nodded and she grimaced.

She scowled and grabbed him by the shirt, "if you so much as try to be my Dad, I'll have Seito use you for practice."

She dropped him and stamped out. He fixed his collar and tie and sighed to himself, "She definitely takes after Ro."

"Glad you think so," Hoshi said and jumped and turned around to look at her. She looked strangely proud of her daughter. "That temper is Kento's though."

She held up a manila folder, "these are the photos of from the Snow Events."

Tony looked at her in shock, "you stole information?"

"You'll see why," she said laying them down for him. He opened it up and noticed it was mostly photographs, it was strange though it seemed as if they were shot from helicopters. "Rowen said that when Talpa first invaded, it wasn't the Japanese military that sent in troops. It was America. Is that Stark or Os?"

Tony squinted at the photos but they were about as clear as photos from the eighties could be in low light and in a moving vehicle. He flipped through quietly and saw one photo of Rowen with his bow standing tall. It was almost like looking at Clint. Same posture and confidence in his shot, "you should send Junko and Seito to Clint."

She sat down across from him, "but..."

"Seito needs some instruction, Ryo and Sage are close range fighter, they'll never help him learn a bow," he said.

She nodded, "worse case scenario, they'll be safe from what's coming."

He stopped on one photo that was a bit burned, "that's something Obidiah worked on."

"So it's Stark?"

"Yes, but Obi sold weapons to both sides. He could have sold that to someone who was Hydra."

She rubbed the side of her head where her burns would have been, she did that from time to time he noticed. He also noticed she would pause strangely and space off. She would always say that it was brain damage, but he had a hard time believing that spy that of her caliber would have been in a S.H.I.E.L.D program that long with that extensive of damage. He didn't question it though, but F.R.I.D.A.Y claimed that her neural scans read normal and at times overly active. She reached out to him and placed a hand on his, "I know you were close to Obi."

"He did himself in."

She looked at him with her big blue eyes that were like sapphires, "I don't know why this could have helped."

"...it's nice to know you were as crazy as Natasha back in the day."

She scowled and socked him in the shoulder but remained quiet. She looked at her cellphone quietly, as he noticed for the fifteenth millionth time since he had been back. He scooted his chair over to her and wrapped an arm around her, "still nothing?"

"He's just being an ass. I told him not to go looking into things."

"From what Rowen has told me, he's stubborn right?"

"You have no idea," she said. "Tell him not to walk across hot coals, and he'll put oil on his feet to prove that he can under stupider circumstances."

"Ouch."

"Did I ever tell you about Shibuya?"

"Do I want to know," he laughed.

Hoshi sighed, "let's just say Shibuya calls him the 'tank'."

"Did it involve an actual tank?"

She sook her head.

He saw how sad she looked but knew better than to comfort her when she was upset about Kento. He said, "he'll be fine then."

"I hope so," she mumbled.

"You still love him."

"Of course I do, Tony," she said looking up at him. "I just don't know if its the other way around."

Tony hugged her close and didn't say anything. He was still in love with Pepper, and she was still in love with Kento. It wasn't anything new to him, but it put their strange relationship in perspective. He would be alone again if Hoshi went back to him that he would be alone again. She snuggled against him and he found that he liked holding her. When they first got together, it was slightly awkward when they had moments like this. It was comfort really and he liked seeing her eyes smile.

She slipped her hand in his, "this is going nowhere, Doctor Stark. How about some one on one therapy?"

He smirked, "I have time for a last minute appointment."

She threw her leg over his lap and pulled his shirt open, "I have a specific treatment in mind."

"Oh," he said resting his hands on her hips.

"How about …."

The dining room door burst open and Cye ran in turned away awkwardly, "oh god..."

Hoshi pulled her clothes in orderand Tony just smirked, "don't worry, kid, we're decent."

"Hoshi," he said turning around. She could see the panic in his eyes. "Its Kento."

Hoshi saw Cye run out, only then didn't she noticed blood on him, and she ran out instantly.


	33. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty Two

Raleigh cleared off the kitchen table as Sage and Ryo managed to put Kento on the table. His eyes fluttered as he groaned in pain. He was covered in deep red blood from a wound in his side, and Hoshi ran in. She growled at Sage, "well..."

He shrugged, "I can't..."

"What do you mean, you can't?"

Cye grabbed some towels from the kitchen, "his powers aren't working on him Hoshi."

Kento's eyes fluttered opened and he grumbled, "Os..."

Hoshi grabbed a pair of scissors and a knife from the kitchen and she cut open his shirt and Cye placed the towels on immediately. She hissed at Ryo and Sage, "Keep him still."

Ryo scoffed, "this is Kento..."

Raleigh barked as she ran around the table to hold the man's feet, "you'll manage."

The door opened and Kay came in with Steve and Tony. She hissed at Kay, "get me the vodka in the cupboard."

Kayura knew the drinks cabinet and slid over to it easily grabbing the bottle and tossing it to the woman. She saw Hoshi cut into him with the kitchen knife, and she felt her stomach roll. She had seen plenty of dead and injured people, but she had never really seen a live surgery. Kento thrashed in pain, shaking Ryo. Hoshi hissed, "Steve, hold him."

Steve jumped to it and pinned the man's hands hard as Kayura dragged Ryo over to her and Tony, "what happened?"

Ryo shook his head, "he called us, he was running from someone. I think he broke in somewhere and they caught him. He wasn't exactly clear..."

Tony asked, "where did he go?"

Ryo shook his head, "we found him in alley downtown."

Kayura looked over and hissed at Tony, "don't let Junko and Seito come in here."

He nodded and walked out of the kitchen as Kayura pushed him towards the back door where Leah had now just appeared from wherever she had been hiding. She looked at Leah, "where did you crawl out of?"

Leah smirked, "just doing my what I normally do. Trying to find the shadow in the shadows with us."

Ryo crossed his arms, "and you aren't a traitor like Meep are you?"

Leah glared at him, "despite what you think, I don't hold anything against you for my brother. I completely understand your point of view."

Kayura glared at him, "not now. Obviously, he was doing something dangerous. What was he into while I was gone."

"You tell her," Leah giggled.

Ryo shook his head, "one of his cops found him here a while back. Saying that they were tracking someone from the states who helped the Yakuza with an assassination. They went looking for a man named the Shocker and they found him at a black market. There was a man interested in the Snow Event from when Sage was kidnapped. So after his friend took off, he went looking for the man again..."

Kayura shook her head, "what was his name?"

"No, clue, it was right after his fight with Hoshi. He took on this whole not talking to any of us...thing, I guess her sleep with Stark really made him pissed," he said quietly looking back. Kayura saw how focused Steve was on holding the man still as Hosi worked. She had ordered Sage to go get her the sewing kit. Kento had passed out from her working on him. He looked at them, "look, he must have stumbled onto the same thing you were looking for, but you know how it is...when he does his way...they're nosy."

Kay asked, "and why didn't you think to tell me this?"

He thought for a moment, "because, I didn't want you involved."

She grabbed Ryo by the wild hair, and shoved him over to counter. Sage hissed, "Ryo, now is not the time to piss her off."

Steve caught Kay's eyes, they were filled with a huge amount of anger. She grabbed a butcher's knife out of the drawer and stabbed it next to his face. Ryo yelped, "okay, okay...Kento wanted nab the bastards hoping that we could go back to the shadows but then you crashed Junko's birthday..."

"No wonder why Blaze has been hanging in downtown," she said yanking the knife out. "He's been uneasy about something."

Hoshi closed up the wound and wiped up off her hands before holding up a bullet, "bastard got himself shot. Thankfully, his ribs might as well be titanium." She looked at Sage, "you couldn't heal him because if you did, he would have died. The bullet was pressed lodged in a major artery, had you healed him, it would have caused a major blood cot that could have gone to his lungs or brain. Your armor is smart enough to know that sort of thing."

Sage rolled his eyes as Kayura put away the knife she had been threatening Ryo with. Raleigh suggested, "we can't let them keep poking at us.

Cye added, "Kento was being stupid and look what it got him."

Hoshi nodded, "I agree. Smythe right? His father was injured at Os Corp and that's the last time Rowen heard of him. Kayura called Dais, we're doing a late night surprise party."

Kayura looked at Ryo, "you're babysitting with Halo."

"Aye Aye, " he grumbled.

Kayura walked out of the kitchen and Steve jogged after her, "you can't go..."

She looked at him as she found prepaid cell in the hallways desk drawer, and sent a message out. "Hopefully, the old man, is around."

"Kay," Steve said. "These people have guns."

"So," she said. "We're pretty adept at dealing with situations like that. Hoshi probably has a stash herself."

He leaned on the desk, "something doesn't smell right. You really want to trust what Fisk said?"

"Look, I'm doing what my Queen asks of me, Steve," she said. "And honestly, I think we need to take initiative. Somebody has been toying with us far too long."

He leaned over as to kiss her, "look, I'm not going to stop you. I'm just going to ask that you be careful."

She stood on tippy toe and pulled him down to kiss his forehead, "look, me and the warlords got this human fighting thing down without using armor. We did that for years after all. Hoshi was a super spy at one point, and so was Raleigh. The other three are going to be here, just in case. Can you and Tony stay with them? Make sure they don't do anything even more stupid?"

He pulled her close by the waist, "I could tag along..."

"Steve, I don't need you to protect me, besides what if this person realizes that S.H.I.E.L.D is involved? You guys are already up the creek without a paddle because of Socovia," she said laying her hands on his chest.

"Yes, you were quite noisy, Captain," said a male voice from down the hall. Kayura looked and saw all three warlords but it was Dais who had spoken. "We specialize in quick and clean, unlike the rest of our group."

Hoshi came from the kitchen, she had changed outfits. She was wearing black fatigues and a tank top with a knife holster. "don't tell Tony."

Steve sighed, "you know he's going to get mad."

Raleigh sighed as she walked through. She wore a much similar outfit but instead of knives, she had more guns that he ever realized a woman could carry. She pulled her hair up, "and don't tell Maria. If they have artifacts, we don't want S.H.I.E.L.D to have them."

Kay gave him a kiss as she saw them walking out together, "I've got to go."

Steve grabbed her hand softly in his, "I love you, Kay."

"I love you too," she smiled ever so softly and leaving after them.

Steve turned around and went back into the kitchen. Cye was folding up a blanket to put under Kento's head as Sage worked on healing the sutured wound. Ryo seemed to be grumbling as he sat the bar. Steve saw Kento waking up, and slid in next, "Kento..."

Kento smiled dopily, although Steve couldn't tell if that was 'normal' Kento or anemic Kento. He patted Steve on the shoulder, "where's Hoshi?"

"Going to Oscorp," he said.

Kento's smile turned hard as he tried to sit up on his elbow, "no...fuck...you can't let them. He's a lunatic. I don't know how he found out about the armors, but he's doing the same weird shit Shikaisen was."

Ryo came over, "who?"

"That brat who used to work for Ro," he winced and looked at Sage and shoved him off. "I think I won't die now."

Steve got up, "I'll go after them."

Cye shook his head "that's no good, knowing them, they're halfway there."

"We can't just leave them, Cye," Kento said sitting up painfully.

"You are in no shape to go chasing after your wife. you stay here with the kids, and we'll go after them," Ryo ordered.

Cye smiled at Cap, "I'm sure you weren't expecting more a night with Kay."

Steve ignored his comment, "I'm going to grab my jacket and shield and we'll go."

Ryo, Cye, and Sage walked with other after the man. Cye asked, "we're going to leave Kento here with Stark? Is that good idea?"

Sage shook his head, "no, but Kento can't exactly kill the man either."

Ryo laughed, "there are guns in this house, and I'm sure Seito wouldn't mind target practice."


	34. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty Three

Kayura didn't like the look of the testing facility at night. It loomed above the warlords and Kayura, Hoshi and Raleigh were checking out the back of the building. Sekh rattled, "Wolf on the east side."

"Raleigh or Leah, it gets sort of confusing," Kay she knelt down. There was a large security fence between them and the building.

She heard Kale short out the power box to the fence as Sekh answered with a fanged grin, "the golden one."

Kay realized something, "oh, something did happen in Morocco?"

Sekh rattled happily and Dais shushed them, "for now, we'll call Raleigh, Red."

Kale saw movement, "well, her and Kitten are in the castle."

"Ugh, not a castle Kale," she complained.

"Oh, before we go in, I have something for you," Dais said reaching into his leather coat and pulling out a blade. "I know you don't do guns..."

She took it, "thanks, no armors too."

"Figured as much," Dais said he pushed apart the fence.

Kayura went through first followed by the other three. They quietly found a window to go through and Kayura found that everything felt weird within the place but she couldn't place a finger as to why. It looked like any other building at night, dark, mostly empty except for the occasional security guard with a flash light or tech that was left on. Kale asked, "what's that word..."

Sekh sighed, "here we go again."

Kay looked at Dais with a questioning brow and he answered, "Kale is having a hard time remembering colloquialisms."

"Heebeejeebees," he finally said.

Kayura shook her head.

This is what being a warlord was.

Goofing off until someone needed to be dead.

She knocked out a guard as they saw Hoshi down the hall. Her hair glowed in the dark night and she came over, "there's a unmarked lab in the east wing. Red and Gold are already heading there."

Kay rolled her eyes, "let's get this done. I've been up for an extraordinary amount of hours now and I would hate to lose my edge."

Hoshi saw her walking away, "she just misses, Steve."

Kale yawned and followed after her, "no, I think she's got the right idea."

Hoshi walked with Dais, "I don't like this. There's something not right."

Sekh rattled, "it's unnerving."

"The day you guys are unnerved, is the day I should be worried," Hoshi said.

Dais said, "this is what pure human hatred feels like, Hoshi."

"Excuse me," she said looking at him.

"It's the energy that Talpa thrived on so much,"

Hoshi looked at him, "thanks for making feel better, Dais. You always knew how to."

Kayura was waiting for them at the end of the wing, "I thought you said Red and Gold were here?"

Hoshi nodded but her face turned hard, "yeah..."

Kayura pulled out her new dagger and Hoshi unsheathed the small sword against her spine. She saw all three men reveal their blades: Dais had a curved blade, Kale a long thin straight blade, and Sekh a Kodatchi that she was certain was covered in poison. Hoshi moved to the door, "I guess its now or never."

"I don't like parties," Kayura complained under her breath.

Hoshi touched the monitor next to the door expecting it to alert security but it turned green and read, _"Welcome Miss Nakano."_

Kayura growled, "someone was expecting us."

Kale cracked his neck, "we've had people expect us before."

Sekh just grinned.

Dais sighed, "well, they know we're here."

Hoshi slowly stepped through with Kayura and the warlords not far behind. There was a long hall to walk down and they came to an large elevator. They entered the elevator but it seemed to go down forever. Dais asked, "so when is the wedding?"

Kayura felt her cheeks flush, "is this really appropriate?"

"It's not like you talk to us anymore," said Kale.

Hoshi nodded, "you're pretty smitten with blondie."

Kayura crossed her arms carefully while still holding the knife, "we've been really wrapped up lately."

Sekh smiled, "I didn't need to know that much."

"Not like that," she hissed at him and he laughed.

The elevator started to slow and they brandished their weapons. The elevator opened to a dark lab. Their was soft green glow in the room from some containers on the other side and several large screens loomed in front of a computer. They walked in and Hoshi said, "anyone smell trap?"

"You know from experience, don't you Kitten," said a soft male voice. A man rolled out of an adjacent hallway in a wheelchair. He wore slacks and a button up shirt with a gray tie. Had Hoshi not seen the young man once before, she would have said he looked like a tech for 'Geek Squad' but he wasn't. As for features, his hair was mousy and cut in a buzz cut with very run of the mill face. Hoshi held up her sword, "Allistair Smythe son of Spencer Smythe."

"I never even realized that you noticed me," he smiled as he rolled along. "The perks of looking like an average Joe."

She asked, "you walked the last time I saw you?"

"Hm. You can blame Fisk for that one," he said softly. "Oh and your friends are fine, those two crazy women are are currently locked up. Your husband was a bit more of a nuisance."

"You shot Kento?"

"No, I don't get my hands dirty Miss Nakano," he said. "I leave that to my men..."

"Men," she asked as the green container opened and out stepped a man. He was wearing head to toe dark green body armor that both looked liked it was bionic and inspired by Iron man. Along his back there was a long green tail.

"Well, before he completed my experiment, he was in the army. The beserker research was really helpful, this is Scorpion."

The man stepped forward and crossed his arms as the tail part of the suit moved independently. Sekh hissed and Allistair laughed, "well...so now that you're here. I can continue with my experiments. Go on then..."

"No, armor," Kayura hissed quietly as the man named scorpion charged them.

The broke their formation, Kayura dashing left with Sekh. Hoshi split with Kale to the left as Dais found himself to the shadows. The man swung his tail with a smirk and Kayura asked Sekh, "cousin of yours?"

"Possible son though," he teased dodging the blade on it.

Hoshi jumped at him but tail whipped forward and slammed her into Kale. It didn't take long to knock all four to the floor, without their armors, they were abnormally strong but not super villain strong. Allistair rolled over, "like him, he's been the product of some research."

Kayura lifted herself up and the Scorpion grabbed her, "this one, sir."

"Yes, I thought I recognized you," Allistair said with a smile. "You're the woman masquerading as the sister for Mr. Stark, but you know me, don't you? Of course your hair was much longer then."

The man squeezed and she squeaked as he threw down again. She tumbled into Kale, and she wondered Dais disappeared to. She sat up, "you're the one who's still collecting artifacts."

He smiled again, "I see you liked my gift. Surprised you took down the beast though. Scorpion take them to the cells."

Kale kicked Scorpion in the leg making him fall to one knee. Him and Sekh dashed out with Kayura cursing, "you traitors!"

Scorpion grabbed both girls and slammed them into a small cell nearby, Hoshi looked at her, "well, that hurt less than I thought it was going to."

Kayura rubbed her neck, "I don't appreciate being beat up by super villains."

They heard a yell and saw the Scorpion drag a small blonde woman in. Hoshi grabbed the bars, "Felicia!"

Allistair smiled at her, "there were so many things my Dad was interested in that Mr. Hashiba would never let me test it. Scorpion here is the results of one of the many. Isn't he great. Do you know what I'm trying to recreate, Miss Nakano?"

Hoshi bit her lip, she knew. She mumbled, "the super soldier serum."

"Precisely, but you know what's nice is that with her big news story all over, its obvious who's going to come charging in," he said with a laugh. "So I might not need to use all those pretty little things that the little Ogre got for Fisk."

Kay realized it was a set up and hissed, "you bastard."

"For not knowing who you really were, you were surprisingly easy to manipulate," he said as he typed on the computer. "I poked the right places and you guys scurried to another spot."

He went quiet as Scorpion helped him strap the blonde to the table, she yelled and thrashed but it didn't help much. Kayura hissed under her breath to Hoshi, "we have to get out of here."

"You have any brilliant ideas, we use our skill we might as well announce ourselves as Iron Man to the whole world," Hoshi hissed back.

"Better than letting that girl be a science project."

"You know Kale and Sekh didn't abandon us, I hope," she said as she caught the girls eyes. She cursed as memories came flooding back about Strucker and she felt her stomach churn.

Kayura rolled her eyes, "sometimes they're more like weasels."

Kay heard a rumbling above them and the sound of bullets echoed through the walls. Hoshi smiled, "I love cavalry. More than that, I love Raleigh."

Kayura saw the wall explode through and Scorpion stood to attention. Raleigh smiled as she broke in holding a gun that was almost as large as a small child. She held it up as she walked through with the three warlords, "I'm not sure what this does, but it seemed to make your guards run for their lives."

Kayura raised an eyebrow, "is this what you two were like in the old days?"

"It just worked out better if I was bait, I sort of look like the bait type," she answered. "I should feel insulted about that."

Allistair held up his hands, "scorpion, show them the other equipment."

Kayura said the tail flick and and it squirted a viscous green glowing goo. The four dodged the goo as it ate through whatever it touched. Kayura saw Sekh grin, "of course he's excited..."

Dais appeared near them and popped the lock, "don't do the bait and distract again, My Queen."

Kayura ignored them and slid past scorpion while Raleigh shot at him. She went to the stretcher and started yanking open the straps, Allistair pulled out a hand gun, "Oni, I'd recognize your cold face anywhere."

She wasn't scared of guns and pulled the blonde free, shoving her behind, "you really want to go down this path Allistair? It's not one you're likely to come back from."

"You're not in a position to threaten me."

"I like doing it though," she grinned even though her heart was starting to race.

Felicia whimpered, "you're the Ogre?"

Kay glanced at her, "how do you even know that name?"

"I talk to my Dad occasionally you know," the blonde girl hissed.

Allistair squeezed the trigger and Kay grabbed Felicia and rolled. The bullet grazed her leg as she dugged down near the stretcher. She shoved Felicia to her feet as Kale knocked back the Scorpion. The group stood together and Allistair laughed, "you think that's the only monster I have?"

A wall slid up and out came a large beast that looked a little like a rhino and the hulk had a kid. Kayura gulped, "yeah, no armors."

Hoshi nodded, "no way, no how. This is inspiration from Cap? Hell, we don't want to give him more inspiration."

Raleigh pulled the reload cartridge on her gun and grinned, "let's lock and load. Kay get Felicia out of here."


	35. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty Four

Kay and Felicia slipped out of the room as the fight erupted. Felicia stuck close to her side, "I remember the party you know."

Kay looked at her, "then..."

"I know how you beat that thing," she said quietly as they walked quickly. She looked back nervously over her shoulder but kept on following quickly. "I saw those terrible things you wear."

"Probably shouldn't say that too loud," Kay said softly as the moved through the halls. "How did you end up here?"

"Fisk tipped him off that someone went to go see my Dad."

"Ugh...Fisk," Kayura cursed. She realized that the man may have had a more integral role in the situation than she realized.

"Um...there's a vault at the end of this hall," she said sweetly and stopped to point.

Kayura looked back at the blonde who was standing still at the end of the hallway. She came back and looked down the hall, "artifacts."

Felicia nodded.

Kay decided to head down with Felicia following close behind and ever so meekly. The door wasn't locked strangely enough and Kayura opened what looked a museum of artifacts across the world. Some she felt were dangerous, others were just simple objects. At the very end there was something bright and golden cased in glass. The staff looked as brand new as the day it was forged. Felicia asked, "what is it?"

"The Ancient's staff," she said as she touched the glass.

There was a snarl and the two girls looked to see the Rhino standing on the other side of the door way. Felicia squeaked, "there's a door behind us."

Kay smashed the glass with a kick just as the Rhino charged, knocking through the wall. Kay grabbed the staff and felt the power buzz through her hands. She smirked but still knew she couldn't use it to its full potential but she was able to jump at the Rhino and send him crashing into wall with a good whack to the head. She ran after Felicia as the beast got to his feet and started charging them, shattering the rest of the cases.

They ran through the back door and Felicia yanked Kay to the side letting the Rhino run through the rails the protected the suspended walkway and falling fifty feet. Kay looked over the edge and looked at Felicia, "you're clever."

She smiled nervously, "yeah, well, I take after my Dad in a lot of ways."

"I can see."

Kay looked around and saw a suspended item in the middle of the all the suspended walkways. A golden mirror the size of captain's shield hung lightly above them. She gulped, "the mirror. We have to get that before Allistair realizes that's the most powerful thing in this building."

"I can't do that sort of scaling," Felicia said.

Kayura handed her the staff, "I can."

Felicia watched as the small woman balanced on the railing, "are you really Stark's sister?"

"Yes," Kayura lied after a significant pause as she grabbed onto the support wires and scaled them to the ceiling. It was a long way down as she balanced on the thin lines. She could see Rhino getting back up. The man snarled and charged a supporting pole. She cursed as everything shook and she lost her balance. She barely gripped the line with one hand. Felicia yelled her name as the man set up to charge again, and Kay realized her desperation for the mirror had tripped her up. She looked at the girl, "you know the way out, get out."

"But," Felicia yelled as everything shook again.

"Look we're tough! Besides Junko would be very upset if anything happened to you."

Felicia nodded and took off with the staff, at least Kay had one dangerous item safely outside of Allistair's hands. She reached up with the other as the line shook again, and she managed to pull herself up. There was a loud bang and Kay's vision went swimming as she felt her right side burn. Her eyes caught a guard with a shot gun as she lost her balance. She felt the line slip from her grip and Rhino caught her by the neck.

Allistair rolled up, "I see you had your sights on the mirror."

Kay felt the warm blood down her arm and back, "it's really pretty..."

Rhino grunted and squeezed. She could feel the Oni burning for her to use it but she didn't dare reach for it, and Allistair smiled, "what is your interest in it? Hm?"

"I want it for a wedding present," she managed to snap.

"Oh yes, Captain America, I'm sure he'll come charging in sooner or later," he said. "I wonder if it's easier to break a super heroes heart or just the hero? Now you're going to tell what my father was so interested in back in Japan. Certain he had found something better than the tesseract."

Kayura laughed, "are you insane? There is nothing stronger than Asgardian tech."

"Then you know that the artifacts are actually tech."

"Kuso," she cursed.

Allistair grinned ear to ear, "be gentle, Rhino."

Kayura closed her eyes as the Rhino slammed her into the wall and dropped her. She felt every cell scream and the oni burned again. She realized that if she got hurt too badly that the armor was going to summon itself. She reminded herself that partial truths were just as good as lies, "fine...I'll tell you what it is."

"Good," he said.

She panted heavily, "there was a professor who was disappeared years ago, her name was Mia Koji."

He seemed to recognize the name.

"She had a collection of these items that were stolen..."

He nodded, "and you were hired to get them back, eh? And your comrades?"

"People I made friends with in the shadows."

He smiled, "well...since you got rid of my test subject. How about I nominate you?"

She grunted as Rhino grabbed her by the short hair and she hoped that Steve had decided to the worrisome man he usually was. She blacked out momentarily as Rhino dragged her along, and when she woke she saw the foggy green light again. She tried to raise up but she was strapped down, she saw Hoshi and Raleigh were holding Dais who had big wound to his side. Sekh looked like he had been banged on the head and Kale's arm was twisted the wrong way. She had seen them worse though, and wasn't too worried about her beat up warlords. She saw Allistair nearby as she rolled her head to one side, how long had she been out? She realized she was on the gurney that she rescued Felicia from.

Allistair turned to look at her, "I see Rhino didn't kill you. You must be pretty stubborn."

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"My father was an obsessive man, he collected all of these rare artifacts and left me no reason as to why. Even Fisk thought they were only for aesthetic purposes, but you see they emit something very similar to the Tesseract. Professor Erskine worked with these sorts of radiations when he formed the super soldier serum. My father spent years trying to recreate that serum with Herbert Landon, and these two beasts are the result of that," he said looking at Scorpion and Rion. "Obedient but not very bright but they were just soldiers to begin with."

"What happened to your father," Kayura decided to ask.

Allistair paused quietly for a moment, "he was injured at Oscorp when one of his test subjects became...a monster. I told Mr. Hashiba that he had passed but he actually didn't die. He's here in a cryo state."

Kayura gulped as he wheeled over, and she asked, "so...I'm lost. Why all of this?"

"I made an update to Landon's formula, that mirror has special qualities like the Tesseract? Yes?"

Kay just stayed quiet.

"It sort of gives off radiation, I don't need you tell you it's special."

She just kept quiet and watched him as he pulled a cart over that had all sorts of needles and operating equipment. She smiled, "sharp objects don't really scare me."

He snorted a little, "the thing about the original serum is that amplifies what a person really is or it should. So a bad man becomes evil, and a good man becomes a god. Whatever _this_ is, it isn't the super soldier serum that Captain has. It has interesting side affects, it sort of diminishes the temporal lobe. Which is impulse control. So what happens if I give a pretty girl like you a dose of the updated version?"

Kay smiled, "I rip out your throat?"

He chuckled, "your idle threats are amusing."

She saw him grab a small glass vile that he inserted a needle into it and she said, "I might actually turn into an Ogre."

"That'll be entertaining."

"You're a nutcase."

"Thank you."

She decided another question, "why are you testing it, what is your end goal? To fix your dad?"

He smirked, "clever girl."

"Rowen had an interesting obsession with vibranium," he said. Kay caught Hoshi's eyes grow wide with his answer and he continued, "I stumbled upon a project of his called Inferno. Preposterous armors but with a little tweaking I created the super soldier suit that Scorpion is wearing."

Kay glanced at the man and then back at him, "one part serum, one part armor."

"Precisely," he said as he reached for something in a different vile that had small golden shards in it. He injected the serum into it, "except, I'm going to see what this is going to do."

She gulped as she saw the serum turn blood red, "well, its my color at least."

"That's the spirit."

Allistair didn't notice as they talked she had slipped her foot out of the straps, she landed a kick just as he held up the needle. It pierced his neck, and she crashed to the ground, still strapped to the gurney. The fall loosened the straps and she kicked free as Scorpion and Rhino turned on her. She cursed as they charged and she slid between them. There was a large bang and shake, and she smiled, "the cavalry is here."

She could never get over how Steve looked so godly in his full uniform and shield. Her heart almost stopped as she saw him walk through the smoke, by his side was Ryo and Sage. Although, she was unsure how exactly they blew the door until she saw Leah and Cye with the guns. He helped her up, seeing her covered in blood. She said, "I'm okay. Did you see Felicia?"

"She's fine," said Cye. "That girl has gusto."

Steve saw the two beasts as they helped the man back up into his wheelchair who seemed to be twitching as he removed the needle from his neck. Steve asked, "mystically inspired bad guy."

Kayura nodded, "bent on perfecting a super soldier serum."

"Oh."

She was so glad he was experienced with this sort of thing. She felt her knees go week and fell to them as Allistair managed to stammer, "get them!"

Rhino started to stampede and Sage grabbed Kay away as they slid out of the beast's way. He asked, "where are the others?"

"I'm fine, Dais is hurt bad though over their in the holding cell," she hissed as Leah zapped scorpion and a wall started to come down.

Kay saw Allistair roll through the door trying to to escape, "you free them, I go after the bastard."

"But you've been shot," he insisted as he grabbed her wrist.

"I'm walking, its fine," she hissed back. "Ryo, with me!"

The dark haired man nodded and missed barely being skewered by Scorpion. Ryo ran after her as she dodged under falling debris. She could feel the Oni burning in her pocket as Ryo hot footed it after her. He asked, "are all of their bad guys this weird?"

Kay responded, "yes, and damn that bastard rolls fast!"

Ryo and Kay slid into the destroyed vault. She looked around at the artifacts as they quietly stepped through and saw Allistair. He had lowered the mirror to his height and he was reaching for it. He was slowly twitching, as he held the mirror. Kay said, "Allistair, that thing is dangerous."

He looked at her with glowing green eyes and Ryo said, "humans don't do that."

"I know that much," she hissed. "I sort of kicked an experimental super soldier serum into him..."

"Oh great..."

He slowly smiled at her, there was something darker about the way he spoke, "this thing freaks you out."

"Please, Allistair, you don't want to go down this road," she said softly as she started to approach him. "Give me the mirror and we can figure this out okay? Tony can..."

"Don't you dare mention Stark," he hissed and his flashed.

She nodded, "please, you don't know what you're messing with. Look what happened to Socovia when humans used mystical tech to enhance their own..."

"You think I care what happens to people," he growled and she could see veins being to rise against his skin. He twitched nervously and she saw him laugh as he pushed himself out of his wheelchair and rose up. She could see his muscles ripping and fluxing under his shirt and it began to pull apart.

Ryo asked as she started to step back, "this armor thing is not going to work, Kay."


	36. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty Five

Kay and Ryo stepped back as the once wheel chair bound man stood up and began to grow in size. His shirt pulled apart as his muscles swelled and two long tendrils poked out of his back and scooped forward like horns. Ryo asked again, "are you sure we can't..."

"I'm starting to rethink my rule," she answered.

"And I'm starting not to care," Ryo said as the man roared. The two long spikes on his back fired energy at random and the walkway shook, "super soldier serum mutant with nether realm inspired demon energy spikes on its back? Yeah, I don't care."

She saw his eyes glow brightly and she gulped, "that's not Allistair anymore."

"Obviously not."

His eyes were filled with a clever and evil that she knew all to well, "that's Badiman."

"Hello, Priestess," Allistair smiled.

Kay and Ryo stood in defense and Kayura said, "I thought you passed on."

"Yes, well, you know how unsettled Yurei are. Don't you Priestess," he smiled. Allistair was gone. "You know, I like this body a lot more than that small one Talpa forced me into. Raijin will be an amazing emperor."

Ryo asked, "do you need another exorcism? I more than happy to give it to you."

"Oh, not likely," he said holding up the mirror. It started to glow, "you don't want to wear your armors, that's fine. It makes it all the easier to beat you from this side."

The two looked at each other and pulled out their orbs in a bright flash they were in their subarmors. Allistair blasted a hole in the ceiling and jumped through, "it's almost sunrise."

She realized that the mirror only worked when the sun was out and she ordered Ryo, "you go get the others, I'll try to delay him."

He nodded, "armor time, good call!"

She saw Ryo ran off and she jumped through the gap after him. It looked like it was easier for the monster Allistair to blast his way through the stories of building that take the take the stairs or elevator. Kayura kept up easily and summoned her full set of armor, she had to slow him down, "Ko Rai Sei!"

She threw her sickle forward and her chains shot after the monster. Allistair turned to faced her and shot beams from the spikes which disintigrated any chains that would have reached him. He laughed, "oh, you are clever."

She hopped from chain to chain trying to catch him like a spider catching a fly. A huge monstrous fly that would technically be bigger than the spider itself. She needed to leave the spider things to Dais. She dodged a falling piece of debris that he threw towards her and threw another chain shattering another huge rock. He stopped on a floor and she jumped through to face him, her sickle whirling in her hand. He set down the mirror and charged her with his fists. She dodged each blow, grabbing the handle of her blade and slashing at him between his own strikes.

He jumped back a thin line of blood trickled down his chest and she smirked, "that looks like it stings, shall I give you another?"

"One paper cut for all the damage that I have already done to you," he bellowed with laughter. "You are delightfully insane, Kayura-chan."

She bit her lip angrily, she hated that nickname. Talpa had called her that. She threw her sickle, he dodged left and grabbed the chain under his arm. He yanked hard and she crashed into a wall. He quickly whipped her chain around her and pulled her to him so he could slam her down to kick her. He grabbed the mirror and continued his to blast his way outside. She unwrapped herself from her chains, and felt a terrible pain in the side where she had been shot. She leaped immediately after him and heard, "Kay!"

She looked back and saw Ryo, Cye, and Sage in their armors, leaping after her. She asked, "where are the warlords?"

"Meeting us at the top with Cap," Ryo said.

Kay cursed under her breath as they followed. It wasn't long before they could smell fresh, cool, air and they found their way to the roof. It was still dark but Kay could see the sun slowly brightening the sky in the distance. Cap and the warlords wearing their armors broke through the roof access, Hoshi walked through behind them with Raleigh and Leah carrying the weird rifles by their sides. Kay met Steve's eyes only briefly before Allistair said, "all hail the Queen."

He held up the mirror and the first rays of san danced through the sky and the mirror shot off a thousands beams of light in every direction blinding the group of young warriors. When their eyes were clear their world was dark as the day Kunito invaded. Thunder and lightning roared through the sky and Allistair said, "Lord Raijin wants your throne."

A bolt of lightning struck between him and the group of warriors and an Akuma roared as it appeared. Cye said, "did I ever mention that I am not fond of these creatures?"

Raleigh held her gun up, "don't you dare wuss out on me, hubby."

This Akuma was even larger than the one at the party and charged them with a large stone looking axe. The group broke as the beast slammed the axe down, and the whole building shook angrily. The smoke cleared and they could smaller Akuma crawling over the sides of the sky scraper. Kayura ordered, "take 'em down."

"Thought you'd never say that," Kale grinned as he brandished a long blade.

Hoshi and Raleigh held up their guns as the warriors clashed against the Akuma. Leah said tossed her gun to Hoshi, "mind if Ameterasu gets her mirror back?"

"Go right ahead," Hoshi said.

There was a large flash of light and Leah's golden aror broke the night, "Kusunagi No Tsurugi."

There was a bright cut of white light and some of the Akuma fell back. Hoshi saw Captain and Kayura fighting back to back and she remembered when she fought alongside Kento and Rowen. Raleigh shot a small Akuma, "you know, reminds me of the old days."

"Which part fighting nether realm creatures or being over whelmed?"

"Both," she responded as they shot at singular Akuma that had been charging them with a sword.

Allistair appeared behind Hoshi, "so you're the bearer of the Owari? You haven't succumbed to its curse then yet?"

Hoshi held up the gun as Raleigh came to her side, "I'm stubborn like that."

He charged them, knocking Raleigh away knowing she could only make armor. Hoshi threw the gun away, and pulled out her knives. Allistair tried to grab her but she cut at each of his moves. Raleigh tried getting to her feet but an Akuma grabbed her and threw her into the midst of the fight. Hoshi dodged and then slashed, thankfully her small stature made it hard for him to grab her. He roared, "put on your armor."

Allistair grabbed her by the hair and threw her. She rolled and Steve helped her to her feet. She panted, "any brilliant plans, Captain?"

"Walk it off," he answered.

"Gee, you're inspiring," Kayura said joining her other side. Her helmet vanished, "don't put on your armor."

"Wasn't planning on it," she said tossing up her blades and catching them.

Allistair clapped, "heroics won't get you far. If you won't wear your armor, then I will force your fate!"

He grabbed a sword from an Akuma and Kayura realized what he was doing. She grabbed Hoshi's arm, "Steve, shield now!"

Allistair was a lot faster than either of them realized, and Kay tried to pull Hoshi behind her but the woman planted her foot and threw her into Steve as he tried to shield them. The blade pierced her through her chest. Steve scrambled as he helped Kay up and heard a laugh come from Hoshi. She reached out to the blade Allistair was holding, "hello, Lord Badiman."

The battle was still around them as they started to feel an energy come from the woman who had a sword through her chest. Allistair pulled it free and she still stood a blood drenched her from the gash in her chest. Steve looked at Kay who's eyes were wide.

Hoshi looked up, her eyes had turned completely black. It was like someone had pulled Hoshi out and put someone in. She summoned a long blade that was taller than she was, "I always disliked you."

She held up the blade a for every Akuma appeared what looked like smaller armored beings in gun metal gray armors. Their eyes burned red and they carried a variety of weapons from, to chain and sickles, and swords. The Akuma roared as Allistair raised a hand, "we won't do this now. Meet me in downtown at sundown and we will finish this properly."

She smiled, "agreed."

There was a flash of black lightning and both sets creatures were gone along with Allistair. Kay gripped her sickle tight and charged her. They clashed sending bolts of black lightning in each every direction. Steve saw the warlords charge behind her, but Hoshi swung the long blade and knocked them all flat and their armors all vanished. Steve caught Kay, "what in blazes are you doing!"

She spat blood as Hoshi stood in front of them with a smirk, "yes, Kayura-chan. What are you doing? Don't you have anything to say to your Emperor."

Ryo hissed, "Talpa."

She giggled, "Rekka, it's so wonderful to see you."

"I thought we exorcised you," Cye said.

"Hardly,"she smiled as she let the sword vanish. "You should have known better than that."

Kayura grabbed one of the blades that the Akuma had dropped and charged again. Talpa sighed, "oh brother..."

Dais grabbed her and pulled the sword from her hand, "calm down, Oni."

She shoved him away, "we all know what happens if he inhabits her."

Steve pulled Kay back and off as the others stood in defense, although it was obvious if Hoshi really wanted to she could harm them. He asked, "calm down..."

He saw how dark her eyes were but she didn't respond to him.

Hoshi said with a snicker, "yes, Kayura-chan. You should explain to him what happens."

"At sundown, Talpa is going to claim his thrown in the nether realm," she paused. "He can open the gates..."

"Yes, and Lord Raijin is obviously excited for my return," she said with a smirk. "Honestly, I really do like this body you picked out for me so many years ago. It was just a matter of time before she succumbed to her curse or realized I was more useful than she herself or the spirit in her head."

Kayura continued, "he's going to unleash the Akuma on Earth so that he can reclaim his thrown and possibly invade himself if he wins."

Ryo snarled, "we won't let that happen."

"Really," Talpa snickered. "Either way, I'm going to open the gates that Kayura worked so hard to keep closed..." She held up a hand and Steve could see the door appear in downtown, "I can open it and let you all suffer slow deaths or you can join me."

"What if we just kill you before you do anything," Sage said trying to charge her with an axe.

Hoshi dodged under it and slammed a punch into his gut sending him rolling into Sekh. Talpa then spoke, "I am not opposed to killing you all while Raijin ravages this world. Might be fun to hunt down those two kids and rip the armors from their weak defenseless hands and be whole again. What do you think Kayura-chan? You all can die or choose to live as my hands."

She looked away angrily.

Talpa rolled her eyes, "I will be at the mansion if you change your mind. I would like to see new bearer of Strata."

She vanished in a black bolt of lightning.

Ryo looked at Kay, "did you know about this?"

Kayura replied, "I didn't think Hoshi would be so stupid as to incite her own death. It was a risk that if she summoned the Owari in this battle that it would end with her being Talpa, but I figured we would deal with it then."

Leah crossed her arms, "she was actually pretty brilliant."

The group looked at her, "what?"

Leah repeated what she had said, "Miss Hoshi was actually pretty brilliant."

"How exactly is that brilliant in your book," Raleigh growled.

"Think about it, I doubt Talpa can defeat Raijin on her own," she paused as she crossed her arms. "She has the nether soldiers, but the armors is where the power is. Raijin needs to get through you all before he can conquer this planet for his own. Had we defeated him on his own, and Hoshi became Talpa then, then we risked be annihilated because we weren't needed. She gave Talpa a reason to keep us alive."

Ryo shrugged, "that's a very risky way of keeping us alive."

"No one can say Hoshi didn't care about us," Kayura said quietly. Steve had remained quiet during their talk. She assumed he knew that this wasn't part of his decision to make. She said to them, "well...let's go do this but there is a way to win."

Ryo asked, "how, even with the inferno, I have no swords of Ferver."

She smiled at Steve then looked back at him, "I know where they are but we have to go along for now."

She saw them walk back into Oscorp first and Steve wrapped an arm around her, "Kay..."

She pulled away from him and he saw how dark her eyes had turned, "I love you Steve. If things go badly...and we don't seem like ourselves. You and the Avengers are going to need to kill us before we turn on the Earth ourselves."


	37. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty Six

 **Kind of mature, nothing graphic, but definitely theme wise. Sorry, I'm in a dark place right now. ^^'**

Tony backed up slowly as Kento cracked his knuckles, "you know you should be an Avenger with how strong you are."

Kento grinned, "you're such a slug, Stark."

"Daddy, no," Junko cried as Seito held her back.

Kento threw a punch and Tony dodged and grabbed a vase to hit him with but it only shattered. Kento starred at him with a raised brow, "really, Stark?"

Tony started backing up against a wall as the mansion door slammed open with a strong gust of wind. He saw Hoshi smiling as she walked in but there was something completely wrong. The lights in the house went out almost instantly the second her foot crossed the threshold, and Kento pulled Stark back as she walked in. She was covered in blood and her eyes were completely black. She smiled, "Kongo, it's nice to see you are alive and well."

Tony asked, "you're already back, Hoshi?"

"That's not Hoshi, Stark," Kento growled. "That's Talpa."

"I do appreciate everything you did to keep her well, Lord Stark," she said as she walked closer. She cold see Seito and Junko watching them from the balcony. "No need to be afraid, I am not here to harm you."

Kento summoned his armor in a flash and charged her but she sighed and flipped him over into a mahogany desk. She placed a foot on his chest, "can't we be civil, Kongo?"

Kento yelled at Tony, "get them out of here Stark."

Tony started to head towards the kids but she vanished and appeared on the stairs between him and the kids on the balcony. She smiled, "do I scare you?"

He glared as broke a slat from the railing on the stairs, "not really? I kind of feel like Loki already did the evil psychopath thing..."

She sighed as he charged her and she kicked him down the stairs and he crashed into Kento. She looked at the kids, "I promise I won't hurt you...just yet. I just want to talk to your father and perhaps Lord Stark if he decides he's going stop being foolishly brave."

Kento helped Tony up as she walked down the stairs while he stammered, "how..."

"...it's arbitrary details," she said as she shrugged. She watched Seito and Junko disappear behind a pillar. "I came to bargain with you, Kongo."

"I think we've had this conversation before," he said.

"And you betrayed me," she smirked as she rubbed her stomach. "That sword hurt by the way."

Tony noticed that the blood was Hoshi's finally, "is she..."

Talpa looked at the gaping hole in her chest, "yes, but you knew she was going to die anyways. So it is of little consequence."

Kento glarred at him, "she told you?"

"You knew?"

Kento nodded quietly, "I couldn't watch her fall apart."

"So you abandoned her," Tony asked angrily.

"You took care of her quite well," Kento replied quietly.

"Yes, well, enough of that," Talpa smiled as she bowed. "I would like to offer you a spot as a general, Kongo-san."

"And what if I say no," he said.

Talpa summoned a sword, and knocked Tony down with a sweep of the leg. She placed the blade to his throat, "I'll start with him, then the other two."

"And the others?"

"I assume they see it my way already," she said. "You help me and perhaps you and your friends will live to see me conquer your planet like I originally intended to do so many years ago."

Tony shook his head, "don't..."

Kento crossed his arms, "fine, but you so much as touch either of my children and our deal is off."

She let the sword vanish, "I'm glad you see things my way, Kongo-san. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to clean up. I always enjoyed having female hosts."

Kento helped Tony up as she walked up stairs, "don't be a hero, Stark. Talpa is a fruitcake. You think Loki was cracked, Talpa will blow up the Earth and still be on it while he does it."

Tony tried to push his agitation away but he had grown quite fond of the small woman. She was brilliant, twisted, gorgeous, and brave to a fault. He loved holding her close and then arguing with her over something intellectually. She challenged him, perhaps a lot like Rowen had at MIT, and not to be a better person like most people did but stand firm with his opinion and goals. The sex was also really good. The more he thought about how strong Hoshi was being all on her own, the less he liked her husbands. Rowen had been overly protective, to a extreme fault that ended in his own death, and Kento had stepped away when it really counted.

Tony asked angrily, "and you let her deal with that on her own?"

"She had you, didn't she?"

Tony shook his head and pinched his brow, "I am not her husband."

Kento smirked, "no, but the way she gave herself up to you, you might as well have been."

Now was not the time for this, but Tony wasn't going to back off, "you know that bullet scar in the small of her back, she liked when you licked it..."

Kento instantly hit him.

"Daddy, no," Junko cried as she ran down the stairs as Kento picked him up to hit him again.

Junko put herself between Tony and her dad as Seito pried him off, "Dad, Mom didn't sacrifice herself so that you could make a fool of yourself."

Kento almost growled and Junko cried, "stop being that way, we need you right now!"

"You need to get the kids to Clint," he hissed as Tony rubbed his jaw, Kento cursing himself for holding back. He should have broke it. "You make sure they stay hidden."

"Don't you need Seito to summon the Inferno?"

"If there is something I'm sure Hoshi never wanted, is she doesn't want him to partake in any of this. No matter what," he said glaring at his son who seemed to back off in fear of the look. "And I agree, my son...is not a fighter."

Seito quipped, "hey..."

Tony rolled his eyes as he hugged Junko to him, she was weeping uncontrollably and he realized her father was far too angry to console her. Even Seito seemed to be fed up with his dad, and Tony agreed, "fine, but you promise to stay alive. I don't need to two more funerals."

"Do my best, Stark."

Kento watched the man go upstairs with his children. Junko cried uncontrollably and Seito just glared back at him. Jun had always been the emotional one. Sei was more like Rowen, closed off and detached. He watched Tony go with them to pack and he composed himself before he walked up the stairs himself and headed towards where Talpa was. He knocked and he heard her sing, "come in..."

He walked in the bedroom, she had laid out several outfits on the bed. Her hair was wet and she wore a bathrobe loosely. He gulped, it was his wife's body but he had to remind himself that it wasn't his wife that stood before him. Although, he had spent many of the past nights wanting to hold her close and hear her voice since he had been gone. She smiled at him, "you don't think I know Stark is taking your children away?"

He crossed his arms and shed his armor, "they need to be far away from you."

"Oh, aren't you sweet," she smirked. "You still think I'm dangerous."

"You are."

She giggled as she turned around, her dark eyes boring into him, "it's been a long time since I've had a human body to play with. Do you want to test it out with me?"

Kento felt his stomach roll, "no, thank you."

She laughed, Talpa knew it would repulse him, "well, you are going to miss out. What have you decided on?"

"I'll work with you."

"Wonderful!"

She smirked and dropped the robe and he felt his face grow hot. Every curve and scar he knew all to well from long nights with her. He looked away, "you aren't my wife."

She walked up to him and touched his chest, "you were once a part of me...how is this any different?"

He turned around, "because you're Talpa."

"Fine," she said as she slid on the shirt that she had laid out. It was a black button up shirt that fell down to her upper thighs. She pulled on a tie and black slacks, "what do you think, does this sell Emperor?"

He looked back at her and she smirked as she held her hair pinned up, "hardly."

"Oh, well, can't make a kitten look like a tiger," she laughed as she heard the front door open again. "Well, General, will you help me greet my other guests?"

He crossed his muscular arms, "I said I would help you, I didn't say I would represent you."

She walked past him as she put a pin in her hair, "you are far too uptight. I have a gift for you all before we charge into battle tonight. It should be a real treat."

Kento saw Tony taking the kids to the east wing, where the garage stairs were. He snarled, "we've had enough of your gifts."

"Yes, well, perhaps its more for me then," she said quite. "I always wanted to see my Kayura-chan happy."

Kento was about to say something but noticed the group waiting at the bottom of the broken stairs. He gulped as he saw the Captain and realized whatever Talpa was planning involved the blonde man. He crossed his arms as Ryo said, "glad you didn't do anything stupid."

"That's yet to happen," Sage said.

Talpa laughed, "now, how in the world are you planning to defeat me when you can't even get along among yourselves?"

"Where are they," Kayura hissed at Kento.

"Tony is taking them to a mutual friend," he said.

"He means that brat who used to tag along with you all," she yawned. "What does he go by now? Clint?"

Kento growled and Kayura said, "we're here. You leave them out of this."

"I will, you have done what I asked you to do and boy am I underwhelmed by Tenku," she said smirking at Kento then turned back to them as she stood in front of them. "I want you a peace offering."

"Peace offering," Dais asked. "You're peace offerings are double edge swords."

"You have every right not to trust me," she said patting his shoulder. "In fact, it would be unwise to trust me in any sort real way but I dare say you have grown on me, ronin warriors. That is why you will allow me a great honor as a gesture of good will to our temporary truce but I don't expect it to last long once Raijin is gone but that will come later."

"What great honor," asked Sekh with a hiss.

Talpa moved towards Kay and Leah held a sword between them, "move any closer and I don't care who's body you're in, you'll end up as a talking head again."

Talpa pushed away the sword with one finger, "yes, well, for Tsurara's dog you sure have gumption to be here."

Kayura held up a hand and she could see Steve tense up next to her, she was glad he had her back. "By convention I do have to offer up recognition of your gesture."

"Splendid," she said clapping her hands together. "So you'll do me the great honor of marrying you to your soul mate."

There was quiet in the room and Kay turned scarlet as she glance back at Steve, "now, you don't have to go that far..."

Steve could feel his cheeks redden as well and Talpa laughed, "if I really wanted to be twisted, I would marry you to Sekh but your Kanchou seems to be the one who's stolen my precious Kayura-chan's heart."

Kayura's eyes turned dark as if she was going to jump her again and Raleigh interjected, "that'll be fine, Talpa. Can we have a moment?"

"Sure, I will meet you in the garden in a half an hour," she said as she walked up stairs. "A marriage and death all in the same day, don't you think that's entertaining Kongo."

Kento just caught Kayura's scowling eyes, and realized she was silently accusing of him of Hoshi's demise. He walked after Talpa, it was easier to be in the presence of the demon who killed his wife than be in judgement by the ones who held him responsible for it.


	38. Chapter 37

Chapter Thirty Seven

 **Another kind of dark chapter, like I said I'm kind of in a dark place right now and this sort of helps. Writing can be very therapeutic. Um...on a side note, it gets a little mature again but nothing adult. (However, I have an extended version of this chapter...if you want that version then PM me and I'll email it to you. I didn't feel like changing ratings.)**

Steve looked at Kay as she pulled him into the study and he asked, "I'm sorry, what just happened?"

"You're helping me seal a treatise," she said quickly and closing the door, but remembering the lock was broken. She hoped no one would decide to barge in, but she knew it was highly likely. She could see Steve was really irritated but he managed to keep far more calm than any of her comrades. He was a leader through and through even when it affected him personally. "I really didn't want it to happen this way."

He put his hands on her shoulders, he didn't like Talpa making her upset, "I get that Talpa wants to marry us..."

"Yeah..."

"But why?"

"Because Talpa wants to ruin any good thing that I have ever had," she said angrily. "Talpa likes to think I'm his. He found me, he saved me, he kept me like a porcelain doll, and then he taught be to become a demon. Hoshi's body just makes it seem like he's harmless, but Steve, this is all just a power trip that he's getting off of. He can control one more aspect of my life at this moment, and he loves every second of it. He could marry me to an ant, and I would have to accept in order for any of this to work. We don't do anything he says, he'll open the gates prematurely and make the world go dark."

Steve hated either of those options and pulled her close. She was shaking in the armor and clenched her hands tightly to herself. He laid his head against hers easily, in the armor she was almost a whole foot taller, and kissed her forehead. He hated feeling helpless as he did, but it wasn't his world. He was backup in this situation and he didn't want to make matters more complicated or worse which seemed very likely. He asked softly, "has Talpa done this before?"

She looked at him nervously, "before the ronins defeated him, he had the intention of using me as a bargaining tool with Raijin. I was supposed to be their treatise."

She had put it very politely but it amounted to Talpa had taken her from her original family, so that he could raise a 'daughter' to marry off. He laid a hand on her cheek, "we'll have a proper ceremony later."

She laid a hand on top of his, he was such a wise man, and smiled wearily, "with proper attire?"

He leaned to kiss her when the door opened and Ryo walked in. He rolled his eyes, "are you love birds done or can we get on with this? The less time we have to interact and playing nice with Talpa the better."

Kayura dropped her hand, "you have impeccable timing."

He rolled his eyes at Steve, "good thing Talpa chose you, but it also means there some sort of malicious plan as well."

"I would assume so," Steve said crossing his arms.

"Glad he's not as dumb as Kento is being," he complained.

Kayura reminded him, "don't forget, you were dumb enough to go along with Rowen's plan in the first place. I don't think you have any right to say anything about Kongo."

Ryo rolled his eyes and then said to Steve, "well if that's all well and good. Can I speak to him alone for a minute, Kayura?"

She smiled at Steve, "don't let him talk you into a hair brain scheme."

Ryo waved as she stepped out and then hissed at Steve, "you can't do this."

Steve crossed his arms, he knew of how Kayura had given her heart to him and he rejected it. He wondered if the man was starting to regret his choice and so he asked, "its not like its official or anything but even if it was, I don't think Kayura has anything left for you."

Ryo glarred, "this isn't about me."

"Then, why don't you tell me, son?"

"Don't condescend to me, old man," Ryo hissed. "You go along with what Talpa says, you just let him manipulate us into a tighter and tighter corner."

"Not like we have a whole lot of chips to bargain with ourselves. Most of my team has vanished off the map because that's what the nether realm does," he said with heavy sigh. "Honestly, I don't think that's what you have in mind here."

Ryo rubbed a hand through his hair, "okay, sure...I did love Kay. I still kind of do, I decided to keep my feelings to myself so that she wouldn't get dragged into Rowen's plan..."

"Look how well that turned out."

Ryo groaned, "but this just means you'll keep being stuck with us as a target as long as you're together. Are you really up for that? I mean, you have your enemies to fight..."

Steve laid a hand on the man's shoulder, "I knew that when I gave Kayura the ring on her hand, that there was a possibility of being a part of stuff like this despite us both saying we wouldn't meddle in each others affairs. The problem with that is that neither of us knew that both worlds were intertwined a long time ago. I appreciate you looking out for me, but I think you have the wrong idea about me. I love her and everything about her but that means I accept all of this and I will do what I can to keep her safe. If that means I get involved, it's better than running away."

"And what about your world then? We all know that Kay being Stark's sister puts eyes on her," he growled. "What if Loki decides her armor is crucial to him? Can you risk that?"

"If Kayura trusts me to do this, then I think I can trust her in my world as well."

Ryo seemed to throw his hands up, "aren't you mad though?"

"I am," Steve said abruptly. "...Kay doesn't deserve any of this. I want to give her happiness and this sort of thing makes me very angry that she has to let herself be manipulated by someone who tormented her for a millennium but acting on that anger will only make this situation more hostile."

Ryo looked at him, "maybe, you are her soul mate."

"Look, I'm sorry Ryo, but you missed your chance. I learned that a long time ago, that you have to go with what your given when you live lives like ours."

"Right," Ryo said quietly as he left.

Steve quietly went to the window and saw Talpa waiting in the garden. She waved at him and tapped her wrist and he sighed. Part of him wished he could fight the demon himself, but part of him was hopeful there was a way to save Hoshi. He realized that maybe Tony was better with her around.

He turned around and headed out of the study and saw the little girl from the day Kayura came back. She stepped forward and turned into a red haired woman in a kimono and handed him a bell off of her cross, "the Kami bless your union despite the darkness sanctifying it."

She vanished instantly and he slipped the bell in his pocket, there was a strangely sweet sound it made as he did so. He walked down the stairs and realized everyone was probably out in the garden. He could feel his chest grow tight and he realized he was nervous. Why? It wasn't like it was a real ceremony. Although, his heart wished that it was. He wanted to see Kay in beautiful white kimono with him, standing in front of both of their friends.

She wasn't in white thought, she was wearing the Oni as he walked out to join her. He thought she looked rather beautiful in the terrifying armor. Her hair was beautifully cut and her weary eyes still twinkled with endearment. She reached out an armored hand to him and he took it softly in his. He hoped she feel him squeeze it but she turned her eyes forward. The ronins and warlords were broken up on each side Talpa. Kento lingering closer to the woman who used to be his wife with a tray with three cups that varied from small to large. He was looking away irritably.

Kay whispered as Talpa stood up, "I hope Ryo didn't say anything stupid."

"He cares," he said quietly.

"Great," she mumbled under her breath as they stopped in front of Talpa.

Talpa clapped her hands together and smiled, "wonderful, like a wedding of old! I missed battlefield weddings."

"Get on with it," Kayura mumbled.

Talpa shook her head, "you were always a grumpy one, even as a child."

Steve saw Kayura's eyes feel with hate and he squeezed her hand again. She squeezed back but the look didn't change as she smiled, "thank you so much for this highest of honors."

"Yes, well, sarcasm aside," Talpa said. "I don't think I need to go through the sanctifying by the gods routine."

Steve thought about the spirit briefly.

"...so I'll just move on then," she said as she grabbed the cups from Kento. She blew a kiss at the man and looked away in disgust which made Talpa smirk. She held out the tray to them, "please, have three sips form each."

Kay let go of his hand and reached for the small cup, she asked, "is this poisoned?"

"Now, why would I do that?"

Kayura exhaled and touched the cup to her lips, she lifted it twice and sipped the sake the third time then handed it to Steve who repeated her action then returned the cup to the tray. They repeated it with the medium and large cup and Talpa smiled as she handed the cups back to Kento. She asked Steve, "do you have anything to say to Kayura-chan before I continue?"

Kay slipped her hand back in his and he turned to her. He wondered if it was the time to be sincere or be more vague. He decided sincerity was the best route, "Kay, I didn't think that I would ever find anyone who would ever be able to keep up with my crazy life. The day you jumped the Nendo in my back yard was the craziest and most wonderful day of my life since the war. I promise that I will have something better to say in the future."

She smiled sweetly and Talpa laughed as she summoned one of the long blades and everyone instantly tensed up in defense. She rolled her eyes, "relax, I don't have a Sakaki Branch. So this will have to do."

Kayura relaxed as Talpa held out the sword to them in both hands. Kay motioned for Steve to take the sword with her and they both knelt down with it to place it on the ground in front of Talpa. Kay bowed in front of the sword on both knees and Steve followed her movements. They bowed twice and clapped their hands together twice as they sat up. Kayura looked up at Talpa who motioned for everyone to drink their sake, "happy?"

"Almost," she said kneeling down to her. Steve didn't hear what the woman whispered to her but he saw Kayura shove her away angrily and take off into the house. He got to his feet quickly and dashed after her as Talpa said loudly with a maniacal laugh, "you should enjoy your last moments of peace!"

Kay let her armor vanish as Steve followed her back to her room which was still a mess after she had pushed over the mirror and thrown things at him. He closed the door, "what did she say?"

She shook her head, "said she was going to enjoy breaking my heart."

He hugged her, realizing the intention of threat was directed at him, "I won't let that happen."

"I know, just...I hate having to play nice when all I want to do is lop off her head."

"I'm surprised you haven't thus far."

"There's still a chance of saving her," she said softly to him as she snuggled close. "If I can get to Rowen, I can have him reanimate her but we need to defeat Raijin first."

He kissed her head, "that sounds like its going to be hard."

"Unbelievably so," she said softly as she broke her grip with him to sit down on her bed and yawned. "Can you believe it's only ten in the morning?"

"We should get some rest," he agreed as he sat next to her.

She laid her head against him and he held her close. She was quiet for a long time before stood up in front of him, holding his hand. She put her hands on his face, "Steve, I love you."

He rested his hands on her hips and smiled at her, "I love you, Kayura."

Kayura slowly ran her thumb to his lips, "I know...we agreed to wait...Steve..."

He felt his cheeks turn hot.

She bit her lip as she pushed him back against her bed. She lifted her sweater up above her head, "make love to me."

He gulped as starred at her beautiful nude torso, there was blood on her skin but the small bullet wounds were pretty pretty much closed now. He managed to clear his throat enough to ask, "what brought this on?"

She leaned over him and touched her forehead to his, "we could die tonight and I don't want to die without knowing what we would be like together..."


	39. Chapter 38

Chapter Thirty Eight

 **This might be longer than originally planned but hey. XD**

Talpa sat in the study looking through the different books. She heard the door open behind her and she didn't have to look back to see who it was, "did you enjoy the ceremony, Kongo?"

He grabbed her hand and turned her to face him, "you don't have my children as leverage anymore, I can easily snap your neck."

"Would that be wise, let me explain something you missed out on," she said yanking her hand away. "You kill me, I will open the doors to the nether realm and keep them open. Raijin will invade and even if you manage to defeat him, it won't be easy. I can guarantee you a lot of you will die. You keep me alive, and you will have the Dynasty to support your campaign."

"And you'll be loyal?"

"Til Raijin is dead, yes," she smiled. "I can't defeat the old fool on my own. Years ago, when I invaded the Earth, it was to get an army of my own to defeat him. Then work my way up to three gods but you took care of them for me already."

"And what's your plan for Kayura?"

She smiled, "what plan for Kayura?"

"I know you're up to something."

"You question your Emperor, Kongo," she said standing on tip toe and touching his chest. "There are much less violent ways of procuring information, there could be an arrangement."

Kento pushed her off and she fell to the ground laughing, "god, you're sick."

"Me?"

He looked at her angrily, her eyes boring into him.

"I'm not the one who let his wife to suffer slowly by herself," Talpa grinned. "Her spirit may be beyond the gates, but there are still some memories in her head that won't even leave in death. Did you know that she would sob for you, even when Stark was holding her?"

Kento grabbed her up by the collar of her shirt and slammed her against the shelf, "you bastard, leave her..."

She giggled, "oh dear, Kongo. Such beautiful rage. I miss seeing warriors like you. Even my warlords have hearts of gold now. I could make you a perfect being. Free of regret and sadness, and free to fight for eternity with glory always by your side."

He dropped her, "you're mad."

"State something that's not obvious."

"Why would I even follow you, you killed my wife."

"I didn't, Kayura did," she said with a chuckle as she stood up. She could see his fist balled up with veins pressing against the skin, "I played no role in her death. Kayura foolishly gave her the armor far too early, when my soul still rested in it."

"She saved us though."

"Would your really equate your lives as equal of that Hoshi? I mean, the warlords are just the same killers they were when I took them into my army. Rekka and Korin have left their fighting spirits behind even Suiko has more of a will in battle than they do. Then there's poor Tenku, he died and left his armor to your unable son," she assessed. "Were these lives really worth saving?"

He slammed his fist into the shelf near her head and it shattered into splinters. She just closed her eyes and leaned her head to one side as he said, "I won't let you mess with my head..."

"Then why are you here with me?"

He pulled back and she opened her dark eyes. He stammered, "the way they look at me..."

"They accuse you of killing your wife quietly," she said leaning against the broken shelf. "Even Stark felt that way..."

Kento bit slammed his hand on the desk, breaking it down, "I said..."

She walked over to him and gently took his fist into her small hands, "these are truths Kongo that they won't even accept. They accuse you but won't say it. Can you really be a comrade of warriors who don't trust you?"

He lowered his hand as she looked at him with her big dark eyes. He kept reminding himself that she wasn't his wife. That whatever rested inside of her small body was the epitome of evil. The same being that invaded Tokyo and killed Yuli's parents. The same being the killed Anubis. The same being that kidnapped him, Sage, and Cye and tortured them for days. The same being that ate them whole, not once but twice. Her hands were just as soft as he remembered though. He thought back to the night the three of them were married.

" _Big Faun," she gasped as Rowen held her._

He pulled away, "I don't fight for you. I fight for my children and for humanity."

"I have no interest in humanity anymore," she said abruptly. "Like I said, I only invaded so that I could fortify my army to defeat Raijin. All I want is to return to my thrown and kick off the people who took it from me. I won't touch your children or Earth if you join me."

He glared at her, "then why do you need me?"

"I need someone who can kill a God and her priestess, so I can return to my throne," she said with a soft smile. "Will you do that for me?"

He turned away and she saw his eyes glazing over, it only took the right set of words before her darkness would seep into his armor. She only needed one to fall for her power before they all fall back into her grip. He looked at her over his shoulder, "tell me what, I should do, Emperor."


	40. Chapter 39

Chapter Thirty Nine

 **I always seem to put everything into the last chapter quite quickly, so apologize its long. I did my best to proof it, but honestly my eyes are tired from everything at work. So this'll just have to do! XD Anyways, still writing the epilogue! Also any ideas for the how things might work during Civil War coming out would be appreciated, although obviously with things we already know. Thank you so much for all your input Ooakmi princess, and I promise to use the research you gave me for what I have planned next. XD**

The sun was beginning to set on the empty city, it was low in the dreary afternoon. White Blaze roared as he stood atop what used to be a very busy Daily Bugle building. He sniffed the air, smelling the tension and the darkness within its chilly howl. He heard a strange sound within that breeze and turned his attention downwards. He saw a small blonde woman walking through the streets and he decided to jump down from the sky scraper by carefully bouncing across roofs and down fire escapes til he reached the pavement. He saw she was carrying the golden staff as he approached.

Felicia nearly jumped out of her shoes when she turned and saw the beast that had been following her for a block. She gulped, "nice, kitty."

"He won't hurt you," said a male voice from an alley way.

Felicia recognized the dark haired man from Junko's party. Wasn't he the body guard of some sort? She didn't remember, but she knew that he wore one of those terrible armors that the others wore. She backed up and fell on her butt with a squeak. White Blaze purred softly as he walked close to her and licked her cheek. She squeaked again and then noticed the big cat sit next to her like an overgrown mastiff. She asked as the man came over and gave her a hand up, "is he yours?"

"White Blaze? No, he's his own creature," Ryo said reaching out to scratch the cat but the beast only growled, "fine, be that way, you stubborn old cat."

She looked at the beast who purred against her leg, "he seems tame enough."

"Tame is a matter of opinion," Ryo said as the cat growled at him, snapping at his fingers again. "He seems to like you enough to be called that. You're Miss Hardy, right?"

She nodded, "yeah...you were there with Kayura, right?"

He nodded, "what are you doing here?"

"I think this belongs to her," she said holding the staff out and it chimed like a million bells in the air.

He nodded, "it is. She's not far behind, I was just scouting ahead to see if Allistair was waiting at the door."

"He's not," she said meekly and looked up the monumental thing that stood high above the city.

"You've been out here all day," he asked and she nodded, her blonde waves bouncing as she did so. He decided that it wasn't the safest place for the young woman to be and he moved to scoop her up without permission.

She yelped as the man in the red and silver sub armor picked her off of her feet before she could decline. He jumped to the top of the building, and she saw White Blaze following after them in a blur of white and black. She pushed him away as he landed, "I can take care of myself."

"I don't think that's the case," Kayura said with a smile as she stood in front of her.

Felicia found the woman gorgeous beyond words before the incident at the party, but in the armor she looked like a god. She gulped and held out the staff, "for you..."

Kayura smiled as she saw the others catching up, "you hang onto it. Seems it was fated to fall into your hands."

She smirked and then saw Captain America land on the roof behind them first, her cheeks turned scarlet and she heard White Blaze snarl. She stuck out her tongue at the cat and then asked, "is...miss Hoshi okay?"

Kayura looked at Steve who shrugged as if he didn't know how to answer that question. Ryo decided to answer it, "she walks fine now if that's what you mean."

Kayura glared at the man as Sage jumped over with the warlords. Dais said, "looks like Talpa has gotten her claws into Kongo. I'm not surprised."

Kayura shot a look at him, "it doesn't help that you treat him like he was the problem."

"He was," Sage argued.

Cye climbed up the fire escape quietly, "can we not go over this now. We can save his ass later, like we always do."

"Where did Raleigh go," asked Kayura.

He shook his head, "said something was bothering her. Usually means that another armor is about to appear."

"Another," asked Steve.

"Yeah," Cye said and Steve realized the man was concerned for his wife. Unlike, Hoshi or even Kay for that matter, the two didn't seem to keen on making their relationship obvious. Had he not known them for a period of time, he would have said that they were colleagues more than a couple. "She hopes it'll be of some help."

"Can't rely on it," Kale grumbled.

Sekh rattled at the blonde woman with the staff, "you are a lot more clever than you let on."

Felicia squeeked and Kayura shoved the man away, "you try anything Sekh, I'll cut you open."

"That's the Kay I remember," he rattled with delight then nudged Steve. "You get all the tension out..."

Steve just quietly looked at the man but didn't respond. Sekh pouted as he followed after Kay. Sage sighed, "you aren't ever going to get an answer out of him like that."

Felicia saw Hoshi walking down the street with Kento following behind her. They were heading towards the door that stood high above the city. She asked, "you didn't answer my question, is Miss Hoshi okay?"

Kayura placed a hand on the girl's shoulder, "you should be there for Junko after all of this. Blaze, get her out of here."

"Wait," she complained as the cat knocked her feet from under so that she would fall on his back. The tiger shifted and she yelped as he took off with her.

"Shouldn't you have kept her around at least for the staff," asked Dais.

"Yeah, you've been looking for it, for like forever," Ryo added.

She glanced at Steve remembering the dream she had days ago and hoping it wasn't really a premonition. Although, there were parts that she hoped were true, there were parts that she hoped would come to pruition. She said, "it doesn't seem to like me anymore...Perhaps, my actions as a merc mark me unworthy."

Steve saw Dais scowl quietly with Kale and Sekh look away. Cye sighed as he looked over at the woman walking slowly with Kento, "I don't think we should let him keep thinking we blame him for something."

Ryo snarled, "he did kind of abandon her..."

"It was kind of low," Sage added.

"Are you two in high school still," the british man continued. "He's still our comrade."

The three ronins bickered as Steve came to Kayura's side and said quietly, "you don't think Kento is really on her side?"

Kayura looked at him quietly, "honestly, I don't know anymore. He hasn't been right since..."

Steve laid a hand on her shoulder, "since?"

She glanced at Dais, "there was a time, when we did some pretty bad things to them. Even with it mostly being Badiman, they never quite get over the face that tortures them..."

Steve pulled her close, and Sage said, "can you stop flirting for a moment, Kanchou-san."

Kayura shot a look at the man and he glanced away angrily. Allistair appeared about a block away from the woman, "well...shall we?"

They made their way down to the ground below, and Kayura joined Kento's side as Allistair and Hoshi stood at opposition with each other. Kay said, "we need to talk, Kongo."

He glanced at her, "not really a good time."

She said, "it's important..."

Talpa looked back at her, "can't you see she blames herself for your actions, Kongo? Afterall, who spent days torturing you in the nether realm."

Steve saw Kayura tense up and he placed hand on her shoulder to calm her down. She had one hell of a temper and he could see that Talpa knew how to poke at it. Allistair yawned, "please, we don't have all day."

Talpa smiled at the beast that was once Allistair. She ran a hand through her hair and her armor appeared. Steve didn't know what to think of the small woman's armor, it was terrifying to the say the least. Sharp edges, and even a snarling face in the middle of the back plate. Six long blades were sheated like twisted wings on either side. Allistair said, "you didn't have to get dressed up for me."

"Oh, but theis a special occasion," she smirked as he raised a hand and Akuma appeared all around them. The warriors tensed up and she continued, "and I always appreciate my fans."

The Akuma howled and Allistair held up a hand to shush them. He then asked, "are you stalling? Or can we get on with this."

"Thought you would never ask," she said snapping her fingers and dynasty soldiers appeared between them and the Akuma. She looked up at the doors, then to Kongo, then to Kayura, "I hope you rested up well..."

Kayura grumbled something as the woman snapped her fingers again and the doors banged open with a large gust of wind. Kayura summoned her chain as the ground began to shake terrilby as if something was stepping toward them. Kayura saw out of the corner of her eye, Akuma and Dynasty soldiers lunging at each other. Out of the door stepped a gigantic armored being weaging ashen gray armor, underneath his feet were caravans of armored akuma pulling what looking like medieval trebuchet. Kayura didn't understand why everything felt like it was moving in slow motion around her as ronins broke off to fight. Steve had her back, shielding her the great beast roared, "I am Raijin, the great and powerful. I seek this world for my own!"

Talpa smiled at her as she unsheathed her sword and Allistair charged as she said, "are you going to just stand there or are you going to be the warlord I taught you to be?"

Kayura narrowed her eyes and charged Alistair, "Ko Rai Sei!"

A thousand chains hit the man at once and she charged. The battlefield errupted and she lost sight of her comrades as her ears filled with the sounds of swords and attacks. Talpa smiled at her as she headed to Raijin. The sky thundered with bolts of lightning and he laughed as he reached out to grab Kayura, "well...well...well..."

She didn't struggle, after all he could pop her like a can of food in jar. His breath smelled of dank and moldy places, "Lord Raijin, we meet again!"

He laughed brightly, which shook her to the bone, "darling little monster with armor of a demon."

"You'd be surprised what kind of demon she could be," Talpa grinned as she threw a chained up Allistair in front of his large toe. "She took him down in phase one, do you really want to see what phase two could be. Look at your Akuma, greatly outmatched by skilled warriors."

Raijin laughed and gently squeezed the armor making her yell, "you really think she'll defeat me?"

"Gan TESSAI," yelled Kento and everything shook heavily.

Raijin fell back, letting go of Kay, and she tumbled into Steve. He smiled as Kento charged at the large creature, "you have to get the swords..."

She nodded and gave a him swift peck on the cheek as he shielded her from a bow and arrow. She said, "I promise I'll be back in a flash this time."

"Good," he said as he turned to throw his his shield knocking away several smaller Akuma. It rebounded and he caught it. Kayura smiled at how heroic he looked to her before turning to charge through the gates of the Nether Realm.

The wind was cold the second she jumped through the doors. It was snowing still, and shivered in her armor. The forest was dark and the snow falling was so heavy that she couldn't see a foot in front of her. She heard a giggle in the forest, and heard Talpa say, "you really think I didn't know what your up to?"

Kayura sprinted forward, she had to get to the castle, "you really think that I would trust you to honor your word?"

She heard the giggles again before she came to the clearing that surrounded the castle and saw Talpa appear in front of her her. Talpa smiled, and Kayura wished Hoshi hadn't been so brash, "what would be more entertaining, breaking your heart or breaking his? I bet you already feel it."

Kayura felt her chest grow tight, "you don't control me anymore."

"And that's where you're wrong, I do," she hissed.

Kayura felt the ground shake and went rolling through the snow as she was hit with an attack that strong enough to split the ground. She wiped the blood from her mouth and starred up at Kento. His eyes glowed with darkness and hate. Talpa pranced over and hugged Kento's arm, "remember how she made you watch as she tried to drown Suiko."

Kayura got to her feet as kento tensed up and pulled free his tetsubo, he replied, "he turned blue, I thought we almost lost him."

"Are you going to let Talpa turn this on me," Kayura roared summoning her sickle and chain as she stood up. "Kento, you know it was Badiman! You helped Anubis free me of that curse and save my life!"

She saw his eyes flicker and Talpa whispered, "she killed your wife though. She knew of the curse and gave her the armor..."

His eyes flickered black and he charged her. She rolled out of the way of the pole weapon. She whirled the sickle and charged him, "KO RAI SEI!"

"GAN TESSAI!"

The ground quaked and split open as she deflected his attacks with her sickle. He bounced her chains away, and the locked their weapons. She hissed, "Kento, wake up!"

He pushed her back, Oni was no match for Kongo's raw strength. She jumped away summoning her chains to catch her landing. She jumped up and threw them at him as he said, "how was this any less cruel?"

She said, "our fate was never meant to be not cruel! You know the past of the armors!"

He roared jumping at her, and she was knocked flat again. She rolled through the snow as she dodged his attacks. He grabbed her hard by the breast plate and smashed her through a tree. She fell against a rock hard and he placed a knee against her chest raising his weapon high, "I'm ending this."

"Ending what? What has Talpa promised you? What makes you think what you're doing is any better than what I have done?"

He puased and shook his head, "the armors..."

"She'll eat your children, just like she ate you."

She saw his eyes become normal and heard Talpa say, "oh, bother... I knew I couldn't enchant you that way."

Kento looked back and saw Talpa summon her swords, "Kay, I'm sorry. I don't know what we're doing here..."

She winced as he helped her up, "I need to get the swords of ferver."

"Go on," he said. "I'll slow her down."

"Are you really going to fight me," the woman who looked like Hoshi asked. "You can't harm your wife."

Kento summoned his weapon and yelle as he charged, "you aren't my wife."

Kayura started heading towards the castle and burst through the doors, which were open. It was oddly quiet as she stepped in. She looked around. And took a deep breath of cold air and shivered as she walked through the castle. She had left the swords in the main court yard, lodging them in a rock before she had left. She yelled, "Rowen!"

There was no response.

She felt her side burn with pain as she entered the courtyard. Snow fell lightly as she felt the ground shake again. She hoped Kento was okay. She hoped everyone was okay. She saw the stone but saw only of the swords lodged in it and ran for it quickly. She didn't feel the blade that pierced her side and she looked back at Alistair. He ripped it free and she fell into the snow hard. She could see the white turning crimson almost instantly as the man leaned over her. He looked over the blade, "such a beautiful weapon."

She held her side feeling a burning sensation flowing through her, "Badiman."

"Raijin has Strata preoccupied in the North, he couldn't stand by and watch the Yurei be tormented by his forces," he laughed. "That is going to be your downfall, little maiden. A man with a noble heart. We'll deal with Talpa later, but you are far more dangerous."

Kay summoned her sickle and he stepped on her arm with his foot and she heard her wrist snap. She yelled out and then heard a roar. A golden blur grabbed Alistair and threw him. She looked up and saw the golden beast, "Bastet."

"Rowen is almost back," she said with a toothy smirk and helped her up. Bastet grabbed the other sword and handed it over to her as Alistair righted himself, she grabbed him and took the sword away with a deep throated growl, "Talpa is going to try and go for Lady Hikaru. Go, I'll take care of this little bastard."

Kay grabbed the other blade and managed to put it under her other arm. She panted as she made her way to the throne room. The woman was sitting quietly by her thrown, flipping through a book, how she got a book to the Nether Realm Kay would never know. She asked, "what are you still doing here?"

Lady Hikaru smiled and said, "Lady Kayura. Please, come join me."

Kayura walked over and knelt down, "we have to go."

She smiled, "you I enjoyed American authors when I lived among my own."

Kayura pursed her lips, hoping the woman understood her ugency. She grumbled, "is this really the time?"

She smiled sadly, "no but the present to enjoy things you love."

"We have to go..."

She shook her head, "I'm going to die."

"Not you too."

"It was our fate all along," she said touching her hand as Talpa burst through the door.

Kayura stood up, "back off."

"Well, isn't she pretty," Talpa grinned as Lady Hikaru stood up and held the book to her chest.

"Hello, Emperor Talpa," she said. "We meet again."

"I have no memory of our first encounter, so I can't say its a pleasure," the woman said summoning a sword. "Now, give me the Heart!"

Kayura looked at Lady Hikaru, "you're not the Heart?"

"No," she said smiling at her. "The heart of the armors, has always been someone who could move those who wore them to be better people. Hoshi was crowned as Empress because of her standing with Owari, but who gave her the armor in the first place."

Kayura looked at them, "wait..."

Talpa yawned, "the heart of the armors has always been an ancient you fool! The ancient one made the ronins, you unmade the warlords. You see what I mean?"

Kayura gulped and stammered as Lady Hikaru held out her necklace with the orb attached. She summoned an armor more gorgeous than anything Kay had ever seen before. It was dark blue with twinkling stars. Kay realized that the armor was made of the night sky itself. Her cape was long silvery feathers, and her helmet looked oddly like that of Strata. She summoned a silvery bow, "in my realm. Rowen died for me and gave me his armor. The long milleniums has only made it became a god. I searched universe after universe, looking for a heart to guide it and it settled here."

Kayura held the blades tight, "then this entire time."

"We were protecting you," said Bastet as she walked in. "Hey, Talpa, let's go again."

"Oh brother," Talpa said summoning her swords.

Lady Hikaru smiled, "you don't need the staff to be the Ancient One, Kayura."

She nodded and dashed out the throne room from the emergency door. She ran through the castle, and felt the cool air grace her skin as she managed to find a way outside through a window. She looked over the snow covered lands and felt her knees go weak feeling only cold. She realized she had been losing blood the entire time.

The snow felt good against her bleeding side. She clutched the swords tight and she breathed deeply as she heard a crunching sound. Her vision was blurry as she saw dark steps approaching her. Talpa knelt down, "oh my pretty girl. Shall I tell you a story?"

Kayura shifted and tried to pull herself along but she couldn't so she cursed and collapsed into the snow.

Talpa sat down, "once upon a time there was a great man who had a great village. He birthed babies, cured illnesses, and brought them much prosperity. He was a great man until he tampered with something. You see he found great metal that fell from the sky and created a beautiful weapon. It would ring like a thousand birds chirping, and the three gods overheard. They had been fighting for ages on Earth, and they were never scarred until they heard the sound of it. So they made me. I was to destroy the heart but he was clever and he broke me into many pieces. The grief in his heart bound him to the armors, and thus binds you."

She smirked, "nice story. Why didn't you just kill me then?"

"I was foolish to believe that I could use the heart to bring the armors back to me, and in some sense you did," he said, "only to motivate them to be their own beings. I like seeing you suffer. Is that wrong of me?"

"Shin Ku Ha!"

Kayura winced a golden light hit Talpa and she looked up to see Junko running to her, "Aunty!"

"Jun, get out of her," she said as the woman helped her up.

"Not bad, kid," said Maria as she walked through the snow. She was wearing a large parka and her cheeks were bright red from the cold. Seito was holding his bow strong and bold, "next time, aim for the legs."

Talpa stood up, the attack had almost missed and struck only her legs. Kayura heard the familiar rockets of the iron man armor, and the sudden loud zap it made knocking Talpa back again. He landed next to them, "you really think that we were going to let you guys have all the fun?"

Kayura smiled as she panted heavily, she could see other shapes appearing in the thick falling snow. She saw Sage appear first, he was running and he slid next to her. This time she didn't complain as he placed his hands on her wounds. The next was Steve and Ryo. Steve helped her up as she handed the blades to Ryo who smiled as he locked them together. Soon Cye, then Raleigh, then the warlords appeared with Kento who was limping.

Steve smiled at her, "can't keep a good ronin down I guess."

Kayura nodded as she felt her wounds closed, "thank you, Sage."

Talpa smiled, "but you forget, this is my dynasty!"

The ground shook as millions of dynasty soldiers appeared. Ryo smirked, "yeah, but we've whooped you before."

Kayura nodded, "with less people too."

"Are you guys going to stop talking and armor up," Tony said holding up his repulsars. "Cuz honestly, I don't think I do much damage."

Kayura smiled at Ryo, "well, let's show these Avengers what really can do."

Steve backed off as the two summoned the inferno armors. He could feel the immense heat and saw the warlords and ronins had disappeared. Raleigh smiled as she knelt down to Junko and handed her an orb, "your mother would want this."

"The owari," the girl asked and the red head nodded.

The second her hand touched the orb, she appeared in the dark armor. Talpa snickered as she yelled for the dynasty to attack. Steve used his shield to block weapons from harming Maria while Tony did the same for Raleigh. Kayura and Ryo charged Talpa who summoned her swords. Their blades clashing in an eloquent dance of sparks and flames. Ryo and Kayura jumped up with their weapons, "flare up now!"

Talpa went rolling and Junko smiled, "you are not my mom. Sorry, I have to do this!"

The young woman touched the armor and it vanished leaving the woman sitting there in the snow. She was bleeding and broken, "fine, kill this body. It's already dead...my spirit still lives on..."

"I'm sorry, Talpa, but no," said a male voice from the snow.

Ryo looked over, "Rowen?"

"Sorry, bro," he laughed as walked past. "Had to deal with some very irritated dead spirits."

"How are you..."

"The Yomi, remember," he grinned. "Guess, I was the bearer afterall."

"Papa," Junko cried as she hugged him.

He laughed as pushed her back gently, "careful, pumpkin, you'll take my armor too. Kay, thank you for guiding us one last time."

She smirked as he knelt down to the bleeding woman who cursed, "what, you can't kill me on your own."

"No, but I can bring back my wife," he smirked as he reached out to touch her forehead. "Don't you know the story of Izanagi coming back from the dead?"

Talpa's eyes turned from black to blue almost instantly and she smiled, "what took you so long."

"Got stuck dealing with dead people," he grinned as he hugged the crying woman.

Kayura smiled as she felt the black inferno break its hold and she collapsed into Steve's arms.


	41. Epilogue

Epilogue

The ceremony was small and quiet at the Shinto shrine in DC. Although, there was some people missing, almost everyone from both sides came to support Kay and Steve. Hoshi had to stay in the nether realm with Rowen as acting rulers and Bruce was still missing. However, everyone else was happy to attend. Kayura had even made the warlords wear tuxedo's with bow ties that matched their armors. Steve had Sam as his best man because Nat and Tony wouldn't stop fighting about it who was better.

Kayura's dress was a simple satin kimono with a red obi, her lips and eyes painted to match the color. She looked like a queen to him and Nat nudged the man in the simple tuxedo as they ended the ceremony, "how did you get that? Me."

Steve rolled his eyes as Kayura giggled at her comment as Tony stole him away. Kayura smiled as the Avengers crew gave him well wishes and she smirked as Dais said, "you know, I will never forgive you."

"Sorry, but Kale taught to swim," she replied to his comment about the best man thing.

He hugged her, "you're happy with him? Do you trully think you can be normal with him?"

"Normal? Perhaps not, but happy," she said as she saw Wanda. She caught her eyes, "we'll talk later. I want to say hi to someone."

Kayura walked over to Wanda, "thank you."

Wanda smirked, "for what exactly?"

"For giving me a heads up on what was ahead," she said and gave the woman a hug.

The woman was quiet for a moment and then smiled as she laid a hand on her belly, "well now, there's been some married actions going on..."

Kayura flushed, "what..."

"I think he'll look like his dad when he's older," she whispered in her ear quietly.

Tony looked at his watch as he pushed Wanda playfully out of the way, "stop predicting stuff, you'll start another war."

Wanda rolled her eyes and walked off without out a word. Kay hugged Tony, "you talk to Hoshi?"

"She seems content," he said awkwardly. "I can't compete with Rowen obviously. Kento doesn't seem to think so either. Where is the oaf?"

Kayura shook her head, "I didn't expect him to attend."

"Oh," he said. "Well, Mrs. America, there's paparazzi on their way."

"You didn't," she hissed.

He grinned as he pointed, "I have a limo waiting for your wedding present down at the street."

"Wedding present," Steve asked as he came over and wrapped his arm around Kay. "We didn't want anything..."

"Really, you don't think I'm going to get you something? Dear lord, don't you know I'm a billionaire?"

Kayura smiled, "might as well..."

Steve took her hand, and everyone cheered them on as they headed towards the limo which was painted red, white, and blue. Junko asked, "did you really have to get it painted like that?"

"It was suiting," he laughed as they watched the limo drive away.

Seito asked, "what did you get them?"

"A spa resort for like a week," he said and he heard Maria curse. "Fury approved it!"

Seito sighed as Clint came over, "okay, Seito. I think we should head to the mountains tonight, so you can see what the Strata can really do."

Seito hugged Tony's arm, "save me. He's brutal. I don't know how you guys didn't know any of this!"

Junko and Tony laughed as Clint dragged Seito along and Tony said to her, "sorry...kiddo."

"Mom's alive, ain't she? So is Papa," she smirked, "I just wish Dad was happy."

Tony nodded, still feeling bad about Kento. He caused a lot the man's harsh feelings, he presumed. He said to Junko then, "you don't think you should give up the Owari?"

She shook her head and he saw that same distant expression her mom would have, it was like something about the armor was speaking to them, "no...but I don't think I'm going to need it for a while either. So don't worry about me, Uncle Tony."

He smirked as she walked off and Rhodes asked, "Uncle Tony?"

"Better than just 'Stark'," he grinned. "She's a good kid."

"Don't try anything with her, 'kay," Rhodes said walking off.

Tony watched the warriors of old interract with the warriors of new for a few minutes before he walked down the path himself towards the highway. He reached to get in his car and he saw a silver haired woman sitting on his car. He knew it was Leah and he said, "where were you?"

"Finishing up some Akuma," she said with a smile. They were quiet for a long while and she said, "you leave them out of your world."

He nodded, "I don't think anyone can benefit from their power.'

"I'm glad your reasonable in some ways," she said with a smirk. "You know, a friend of Cap's is going to be lots of trouble soon, will you be on the right side."

He narrowed his eyes, "you know where Winter Soldier is?"

"I know a lot of things," she said as she started walking away. "And I know about your meeting with General Ross. I hope you keep to your word, Stark, or this could messy."

"Are you threatening me."

"No, I don't do threats," she said with a twirl. Leaving him quietly scowling. "I make promises come true."

 **Leaving this very vague because of Civil War, but squeek what should baby's name be? XD I like Tatsuki Carter Rogers? XD Anywayst TBC! (After Civil War...sigh...)**


End file.
